Start Of A New Life
by Kiya- Eye of the beholder
Summary: Kagome finds inuyasha mated to kikyo. she goes off in search of jewel shard on own and is restarting her life. A miko youkai assists her. Miko demon forces Sesshoumaru to trevel with kagome. kikyo falls ill and could die. will kagome find love in sessy?LM
1. By the well and a new mate

~ The Start of a new life~

It has been three long years since the evil hanyou Naraku has been defeated, though everyone has been happy about the kill the Shikon No Tama was still incomplete, which left Inuyasha and the gang still on the hunt to find the last few shards that way it could be wished from existence and out of evils hands forever…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pacing back and forth in front of the well Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed over his chest grumbling about " _stupid girls and having to go home all the time when we got jewel shards to find…" _

"I have to go home she says, I have a test in three days, I have friends and a family that need my attentions too. Keh!" Inuyasha mocked and muttered. Iuyasha remembered that argument yesterday all too well, and being the stubborn one he is ended up with a good healthy "sit" from Kagome in the end…

While watching his little tizzy fit, Miroku and Sango sat under a tree not far from the well shaking their heads at their poor friend, listening to him gripe about Kagome having to go home. "_I wonder why he's so antsy, Kagome just went home yesterday, he's never like this until the day she's supposed to come back."_ Sango thought while keeping a weary eye on the monk sitting next to her so he didn't make any moves to grope her bottom.

"Man I can't do anything when she's watching me like this." Miroku thought whilst scooting a little closer to Sango but stopped mid scoot when she glared at him. Sighing in defeat Miroku got up and made his way to Inuyasha… "You know you gave her three days Inuyasha." Said Miroku

Keh. I know what I gave her, but I don't see why she's gotta go home when there's jewel shards to be found."_" That and I miss her when she's gone."_ Inuyasha added the last part in his head.

Miroku sighed, he knew his friend meant well but ever since Narakus demise he's been acting a little strange lately, he didn't know what it was so he pushed the thought aside to dissect the reasons behind it later. "Yes I know we have shards to find Inuyasha, but Kagome has a family in her era that I'm sure she would like to spend time with and I'm sure she has other things to attend too as well" Miroku said

" Not to mention gather food and supplies for our travels" Sango added on her way over to stand by the monks side but kept her distance from his "_cursed hand"_.

"Keh. Would you get off my back already, geese I'll leave OK!!!" Inuyasha yelled and ran off to jump in the highest branch in the sacred tree so he could look over the well.

Sango and Miroku stood there looking at each other a little shocked at Inuyasha's outburst, but shook it off thinking it was his way of missing Kagome and started to walk off towards the village.

Inuyasha watched as the two made their way to the village, satisfied that they were out of his hair, for a while anyway, he jumped off the branch he was perched on and landed gracefully on the ground and made his way to the well, only this time sitting in front of it resting his chin on his hands on the lip of the well staring into it's depth of darkness…

About 20 minutes went by and Inuyasha was still sitting in his spot next to the well, sighing he stood up to leave when he noticed soul collectors fly past him heading in the opposite direction of the village deep into the forest. _"Kikyo!"_ Inuyasha thought and ran off to follow them.

After a minute or two of running Inuyasha came to a small clearing in the forest, the smell of graveyard soil was close by and closing in… "Inuyasha in knew you'd come." Kikyo said in a cool emotionless voice as she appeared from the darkness of the forest.

" K-Kikyo…Wh-What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked a little shocked after three years of not seeing her.

" I came to spend our usual time together of course… I know it's been three years Inuyasha, but I've missed you so… Come to me Inuyahsa." Said Kikyo holding out her arms for him, and without hesitation Inuyasha went to Kikyo's awaiting arms for a loving embrace. "Kikyo I missed seeing you so much… I thought I lost you after the battle with Naraku, the way you were so badly wounded… I thought I'd never see you again." Inuyasha said in a soft voice that was almost like a purr.

" I've recovered Inuyasha, you need not worry… I am a strong woman and can take care of myself." Kikyo said pulling away a little to look at him in the face.

" Kikyo…" was all Inuyasha could say before Kikyo pulled him into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry, which she gladly granted, while their tongues battled for dominance a slight moan escaped Kikyo's mouth, which rang through out Inuyasha's ears sending fire through his entire body. Breaking the kiss for some much needed air, Inuyasha took a moment to look into Kikyo's eyes. _" Her eyes hold no emotion, but I know she's still the person I once knew…I don't care what anyone say's I can't be away from her any longer…I must be with her, I have to be with her, I _NEED _to be with her."_ Thought Inuyasha. Mind made up Inuyasha went on with his decision.

" Kikyo will you be my mate?" said Inuyasha

" Oh Inuyasha I would love too. But what about Kagome, don't you love her?" said Kikyo

"_Kagome"_ thought Inuyasha. " I do love Kagome but more as a little sister or a best friend… Kikyo I could never love her the way that I love you." Said Inuyasha with much love in his voice.

"Well…" Kikyo didn't get to finish cus Inuyasha caught her lips in another passionate kiss… Tongues battling for dominance Kikyo didn't notice that Inuyasha had managed to move them so her back was against a tree, grinding his hips against hers, Kikyo could feel the growing bulge in Inuyasha's hakamas, moaning into the kiss Kikyo made work on Inuyasha's ties for his outer kimono growing more and more aroused, while he started trailing kisses along her jaw line down her neck fiddling with her ties as well, getting her kimono ties free Inuyasha gently ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms to slide the clothing off her body to pool around her feet. With swift movements Kikyo was on the ground under him. As he kissed her again he removed his inner kimono and seductively untied her hakamas and slid them down her legs, Kikyo moaned at the fiery sensation that he was causing on her at every brush of the finger, making her urn for his touch more and more. Inuyasha stood only to take off his hakamas and then kneeled down if front of her and gently spread her legs and laid in between them, Kikyo gasped at the harden length that would be Inuyasha brush along her inner thigh. Reaching down and grabbing his fully erect member he positioned himself at her entrance and paused only for a moment…

"Kikyo, I love you, are you sure your ready for this?" said Inuyasha

"And I you Inuyasha." Said kikyo, took in a steady breath and gave him a ready-to-go nod.

With that said Inuyasha kissed Kikyo and slowly slid himself in, taking his time, for they had the whole evening ahead of them for passionate love making…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Kaede's hut, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo were in the hut sitting in peaceful silence enjoying some hot tea. " I wonder what Inuyasha's doing, it's getting awfully late." Said Sango in a curious voice with a hint of worry in it, while petting Kirara on the head.

Kaede sipped on her tea knowing all to well Inuyasha was probably sulking by the well awaiting Kagome's return.

" He's probably still by the well." Stated Miroku looking at the sleeping form of Shippo also wondering why Inuyasha was out so late.

" Miroku, Inuyasha's been acting kind of strange lately…Do you know why? " asked Sango

" Honestly I really don't Sango, but I've been wondering the same thing… I think it may have to do with Kikyo, we haven't seen her since the battle with Naraku and he's been pushing Kagome pretty hard to train with Kaede to sharpen her miko abilities… I've been wondering if he's been trying to get her as strong as Kikyo." Miroku said

" Aye, Kagome's training is progressing with great speed, she is a quick learner, though there isn't much more I can teach her being the lone priestess that I am." Kaede said taking another sip of her tea.

" But I thought you had many skills in the miko ways Kaede." Exclaimed Sango

" I have more skills in the art of healing and in medicine. Spiritual power I also have skills in, but Kagome needs someone with more experience and a lot of power for her to harness the ultimate power of her miko abilities locked away deep within her. Thought she has learned a lot there is not much more I can teach her, she will soon have to find someone else." Said Kaede with a disappointed sigh for Kagome having to go to some else for further teachings.

" Do you know of anyone that harnesses such a power that she could train with?" asked Miroku

" Ye must understand miko's of Kagomes standards are a very rare find now a days, but alas no. But Kagome is a smart child I'm sure she will find a way to harness this great power of hers if all else fails." said Kaede

The hut fell into a comfortable silence once again; nothing was heard but light breathing from each companion and the occasional crackle of the fire….

SMACK " PERVERT"

" Sango my dear you know my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku wined rubbing his sore cheek.

" STUFF IT YOU PIG! IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IS GRAB MY ASS!" shouted Sango, but before further aggravation could come her way she got up and moved to the other side of the hut and sat next to Shippo's sleeping form glaring at the monk across from her.

Sighing Miroku got up put another piece of wood in the dying fire, said his goodnight, and laid down to get some shut eye, but not before he sent Sango an apologetic look which he got a shy smile in return.

" _I don't know why he's got to do that, he's not that bad of a guy, I just wish he'd stop being a womanizer…and leave my butt alone…I guess that'll never happen…I'll need to talk to Kagome when she gets back."_ Thought Sango with a slight giggle and then a yawn.

" Goodnight Kaede, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Sango while lying down to rest for the night.

" Goodnight child, sleep well." Said Kaede, getting settled in her-self._ My sister Kikyo's near by, I can sense her." _With a sigh Kaede closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

My first chapter in my first story people, tell me what you think…. Be gentle lol.

Please review


	2. Confession

Miroku woke early the next morning, noticing right away that Inuyasha has yet to return, got up put another piece of wood in the fire and went outside to meditate. Walking a little ways away to a clearing not far from the well or the village Miroku sat cross-legged with his hands together as if he were praying and let the world around him become a void as he began to meditate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Farther into the forest Inuyasha and Kikyo were up and dressed ready to tell everyone the good news… Well Inuyasha was anyway… " Are ya ready?" asked Inuyasha grabbing her hand began to walk but almost fell by a tug because someone wasn't walking but standing in the same place she started. " Kikyo, What's wrong?"

" Inuyasha I don't think they'll accept me after the things I've tried to do to you and Kagome." Said Kikyo in normal voice for once.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew she was right, Sango he knew for sure would throw a fit as would Shippo, Miroku he wasn't sure of he was always the sensible one in the worst of situations, but Inuyasha was sure that if Sango wasn't happy about the idea of Kikyo joining the group then Miroku wouldn't be all to pleased the idea either though he wouldn't say anything about it. Then there's Kagome, what is she gonna do when she comes back and finds out, Inuyasha never knows about her, she could go either way… But dammit he was their alpha, their leader and what he says goes and he says that Kikyo's going to join them weather they like it or not. After a moment of an internal battle with…himself he grabbed Kikyos hand and tugged her along. " Come on, you'll be fine." He said with confidence and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku walked back into the hut greeting Sango and Kaede. " Good morning Sango, Lady Kaede." He said and bowed respectfully to Kaede. He just felt so refreshed after he meditated, put him in an up-beat mood… For now…

"Good morning." Said Sango while keeping herself busy polishing her weapon.

"Good morning Miroku. Have a nice meditation?" asked Kaede.

"How did yo- " Miroku was cut off by a hand Kaede put up to silence him.

"Even an old woman such as I knows what it feels like to be refreshed after a good meditation... Now come have some tea." Kaede said with a slight chuckle and motioned

For him to sit with her hand and handed him a cup of tea.

"Where's Shippo?" he asked taking a sip of tea

"Outside playing with Kirara." Sango said simply

After a few moments of comfortable silence Inuyasha came threw the mat covered doorway with Kikyo in to. "Kikyo!" gasped Kaede

"Inuyasha, Kikyo-sama" Miroku said looking over at a fuming Sango with a big ole scowl on her face. Anger plain to see in her eyes, Sango just stared looking back and forth between Kikyo and Inuyasha. _"How dare he, HOW DARE HE!!!"_ thought Sango while gently putting down her weapon and polishing rag and then stood, squaring her shoulders she walked over to Inuyasha with the look of death on her face, which didn't go un-noticed by the companions in the hut, grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and dragged him outside. "Hey what are ya-" "SHUT UP" yelled Sango oblivious to the audience that was slowly forming to watch the to argue. " So Kikyo, what brings ye here with Inuyasha?" Kaede asked her resurrected sister. So Kikyo sat down by the fire and explained what has happened last night….

" WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE INUYASHA!!!" Sango screamed pointing at the hut that Kikyo was currently in.

"MY mate is going to join our group to help find the shards." Said Inuyasha anger quickly building.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" Sango bit out

"Wait a minute…your MATE!" She screeched, "SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT!!!" Sango yelled almost ready to tackle Inuyasha

" NOT that it's ANY of YOUR business SANGO, but yea as of last night she's become my mate… AND SHE'S JOINING US WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"What about Kagome huh? Didn't think about her did ya? … Your so stupid Inuyasha can't think of anyone but yourself. Did you even think about how she would feel about all this?" Sango bit out shaking her fist at Inuyasha.

"_Kagome" _"Kagome will forgive me Sango, she always does. She'll come back find out, get upset, argue with me, go back home, and come back in a few days and say's that she forgives me. She always does this Sango." Inuyasha said a little more calmly trying to reason with her.

Sango took a few steady breaths to try and calm her-self, though she was still upset she didn't want to make any more of a scene than she already had. "Your always taking her for granted Inuyasha, yea you've done many things to hurt her before and she forgave you… But you've done nothing like this… There's only so much one person can take Inuyasha." Shaking her head Sango started to walk back to the hut, but stopped and turned to look back at Inuyasha with a sad look "I just hope this time your right." With that said Sango turned back around and headed the rest of the way to the hut. With a heavy sigh she shook her head, what a mess her sister like friend has to come back to.

Walking back into the hut Sango didn't even spare a look at Kikyo as she walked passed her to grab her weapon and started to leave once again. "Where you going Sango?" asked Miroku a little hesitantly for he knew she was pissed.

"I'm going for a walk, I'm a little stressed at the moment and I need time to think." She said giving him a lopsided smile hoping he'd understand and the smile she got back let her know that he did and with that she turned and left glaring evilly at Inuyasha as she went by him.

" Where she going?" he asked making his way over to sit next to Kikyo when he entered the hut.

"Going for a walk Inuyasha, she's not very happy at the moment." Said Miroku sighing as the thought of Kagome came to mind. He only hoped that she took the situation a bit better than Sango did, but for very good reasons he had his doubts.

"Keh I knew that!" spat Inuyasha, recalling the argument just moments ago.

"Anyway like I told Sango, Kikyo w-" "will be joining our group." Miroku finished

"I do hope that your keeping Kagome in mind on the matter Inuyasha." said Miroku in a stern voice.

"Don't you worry about Kagome, I'll take care of her, and she'll be alright." He said with a little doubt in his voice.

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha? You seem a little uneasy about this." Stated Miroku watching him very closely.

"Yea… well… am I going to have to argue with you too?" said Inuyasha eyeing Miroku suspiciously.

"No Inuyasha" said Miroku putting up defensive hands. "Though I do respect your decision Inuyasha, I do have to say it's not the best one you've had… My heart aches for Kagome for I know she will not take the news lightly." Miroku then got up dusted off his robes grabbed his staff and headed out the door, but before he made it out Inuyasha grabbed his wrist. "I told you Miroku, She'll be fine." "I hope your right Inuyasha." With that he pulled his wrist free and went off to find Sango.

"_Kagome will forgive me I know she will…She has to!"_ looking to the left and then the right Inuyasha was now wondering where Kikyo ran off too. But before he would go find her he needed to talk to Kaede. Swiping his hand down his face Inuyasha heaved a sigh and looked up at the woman he would consider a second mother "Kaede, what do you think?" he just up and asked, at this moment he was just confused as hell.

Kaede sipped her giving Inuyasha a stern look, as the years have come to pass she has considered him a son, his decisions lately haven't been for the best and she new this, she also knew that he meant well but his heart and mind were racing in two different directions. Taking another sip of tea, she looked into the fire and sighed, "Inuyasha, you love Kikyo but you also love Kagome… But you see when you look at Kagome you see my sister Kikyo not Kagome as herself. Though your heart is in the right place Inuyasha, your mind is playing tricks on you… You have mated my sister, yes, but now is not the time to have any second thoughts… What is done is done… Though my opinion on the living and the dead should not be, I respect your decision… But heed my words Inuyasha when you approach Kagome on her arrival tomorrow take caution on the subject, like Miroku said she will not take the news lightly." After that she looked at Inuyasha, she knew he wasn't happy, he wasn't one for bad news, but then again who was.

Inuyasha nodded his head, he knew what Kaede meant, and though he hated to admit it she was right. Sighing he got up, "thanks Kaede." "Your welcome, Inuyasha", then he left to go find his mate.

Just as he exited the hut a red ball attacked him, "Inuyasha you stupid jerk, why is Kikyo here? You know Kagomes not going to like her being here. Why she here anyway?" "RRRRR, shut up you little runt." He said and grabbed a still ranting Shippo that was beating him on the chest, by the head and tossed him through the huts doorway and continued on his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku was walking looking everywhere for Sango but just couldn't find her; it was when he started to near a small stream that he heard a woman crying._ "A woman in distress, ahhh I love my job"_ thought Miroku with a smile, happy that he has stumbled upon a female he could cheer up and flirt with… But as he neared that smile slowly faded when said woman was Sango sitting by the stream with her knees pulled into her chest.

"Sango" said Miroku in a small voice just enough to get her attention. He kneeled down behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sango?" He said again.

She looked behind her so she could see Miroku; her eyes were red from crying. "Miroku" she sniffled and then she swung around and hugged him like if she let go she would die and cried into his chest. "Oh Miroku I know Inuyasha made a big mistake. Kagomes going to be furious and then she'll go home and we'll never see her again, I just know it Miroku, I just know." Sobbed Sango.

"Shhhh…. It'll be alright Sango," cooed Miroku while he stroked her hair to try and calm her.

"Miroku we can let her leave, Kagome's like a sister to me I can't loose another sibling." Sango said sniffling starting to relax with Mirokus ministration.

"…What if we meet Kagome by the well tomorrow and explain this whole ordeal to her before Inuyasha gets to her and messes everything up? She might take to it a little better with us than she would Inuyasha, What do you say? … Sango?"

"… I heard… That would be nice, thanks Miroku." Said Sango pulling away from him to wipe her eyes and let a shy smile grace her face. Miroku smiled in return and got up and offered his hand to Sango, which she took and he helped her up. Grabbing her weapon she sucked in a breath of air and they headed back to the village.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha looked everywhere in the forest but there was no sign if Kikyo anywhere._ "I wonder where she could be…the well"_ with that thought Inuyasha sprinted off to the well and there she was sitting on the lip of the well watching the sun begin to set.

"Inuyasha you are not happy… Why?" asked Kikyo in a bored tone without looking at him.

"Kikyo you understand, so much has happened today everything's just confusing me… I just… it's just…"Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"Are you not happy with our mating Inuyasha? Is it not I who you desire?" said Kikyo standing up and turned to face him.

"Of course I'm happy with our mating Kikyo how could you say that. I told you that I love you, I desire no one else but you." Said Inuyasha voice laced with pain.

"If it is not me, then what ails you Inuyasha? Is it Kagome?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"… Mmm… uuh… yea, she's my best friend Kikyo I care for her too. The last thing I need is for her to be mad at me I put her through enough." Said Inuyasha squeezing his eyes shut and fisting his hands at his sides, thinking of all the things he's done to her.

"I understand Inuyasha." Said Kikyo while walking over to stand in front of him. She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers and pulled them to the middle of her chest. And looked him in the eye and he just stared back. "Kagome was the first person to accept you for who you really are." "Kikyo didn't you accept me?" she shook her head, "Not for who you really are Inuyasha." She looked off into the setting sun then back to him. "I accepted you because you and I were outcasts, we didn't live a normal life… You a half demon weren't accepted by the human or the demon race and I the miko who once protected the Shikon No Tama from evil was feared by most and an enemy to all demon who seekd its power. I saw you and watched you and soon realized we lived similar lives. There for I wanted to be a friend a companion… Then I fell in love… But my selfish desires got the better of me… I wanted to be an ordinary woman, be a wife and a mother and be happy, and only one thought came to mind Inuyasha, you. But in order for me to have been an ordinary woman the Shikon No Tama had to be wish upon and that's when I thought of you, a half demon who could wish upon the jewel and become a full human. If the wish was pure it would cease to exist, then my duty as the protector of the jewel would be over, you would be human and we could live an ordinary life together… Because of my own selfish desires I was blind to see you for who you really were and I'm sorry I never did." A weak smile crept onto Kikyo's face and she let his hand go.

Inuyasha on the other hand was still staring at her letting everything she just said sink in, he was shocked to say the least, he had no idea that's how she really felt but relief struck right threw him when she realized her mistake. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cheek. Letting go he held her hand fingers intertwined and gave her a small smile. " Come on, let's head back it's getting late." Inuyasha and Kikyo walked back to Kaede's hut in a peaceful silence.

By the time Inuyasha and Kikyo made it back to the hut it was nightfall and everyone was sleeping, so walking quietly around the sleeping monk Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut and pulled Kikyo down in his lap so her head was resting on his chest. He knew Kikyo didn't need to sleep because she was dead but he didn't care he just wanted her in his arms. Resting his head on top of hers Inuyasha fell into a peaceful sleep.

Yay chapter 2…. I'm sooo excited. Didn't get many reviews but the ones I got made me happy, not that I expected many on my first one anyway…lol…but the ones I got gives me some kinda hope that I'm good at this. Lol

Please review thx


	3. A new life and betrayal

A/N: OK people the woman I try my damn-est. to descried and probably failed miserably is my profile picture only I added a sword, now that you know on with the story.

Late into the night a bright white light shinned and glowed thought the mat covering the doorway to the hut, of course this didn't go un-noticed by the undead priestess. So Kikyo gently untangled Inuyasha's arms from around her form careful not to wake him and slowly and quietly walked around the sleeping companions of the hut to get outside. When she made it outside she had to shield her eyes for the white light was so bright it would have blinded a normal human. As the light slowly faded the figure of a woman was slowly appearing before her eyes.

"_Who is this woman?"_ thought Kikyo still shielding her eyes. When the light dissipated the woman stood with her arms crossed leaning against a tree looking Kikyo up and down, when she was done inspecting Kikyo from the distance she was at a smirk appeared on her face. _"So this is the woman they sent me to find…hmm."_ Thought the mystery woman.

Kikyo dropped her arm to her side. The woman she saw before her had the beauty and grace of a princess but also held the body of a warrior and goddess, and looked to be of royal status no doubt. She stood five feet ten inches tall, had creamy white sun kissed skin, thin and lean muscles defined in all the right places, she had bleach dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail that ended at the small of her back with bangs that framed her softly defined featured face.

She had crimson colored eyes with a snow-white ring around the pupil; she wore an armor breastplate, and shoulder armor on her right side that went down her arm and stopped just above her elbow, and an armored glove also on the right arm that stopped just under her elbow. She wore a white piece of clothing that almost looked like a one-piece bathing suit with black stripes, it was open from the right side all the way around her back to her left side held in place by two leather straps and the piece that hooks around her neck, the bottom was cut to arch above and around her hips like a rainbow instead of covering them, a red loose cloth like skirt wrapped around her hips like hip huggers and flowed down to the back of her ankles in the back and in the front one wide cut went up each side of the skirt to show off both legs and the red material in the front that covered her private part also went down to her ankles.

She wore white thigh high warrior boots. A red cape that went to the ground, a white black striped fingerless glove that went up her left arm and stopped three inches under her shoulder, and a white-cuffed glove, carried a whip that was raveled up and strapped to her side and a demon sword that would put both Tetsusaiga and Tokijin to shame. The woman was obviously a force to be reckoned with when in battle.

"_She wields a demon sword and I've never felt suck a powerful aura before."_ Thought Kikyo

The woman noticed Kikyo staring at her with cold eyes and gave a smug look and tilted her head to the side before speaking. "You really shouldn't stare Kikyo, it's not a very nice thing to do." Her voice was smooth but had a hint of amusement, examining her fingernails in a cocky way peaking at her from under her lashes.

Blinking a couple times Kikyo squared her shoulders and gave her a hard look and spoke in a stern voice. "Who are you and what is your business here… and how do you know my name?"

Looking down to the ground furrowing her brow tapping her chin with her finger as if thinking hard on the questions she was asked, she looked back up to Kikyo and smiled at her poor attempt to try and intimidate her and then set her with a glare equal in comparison to hers, "At the present time "**who**" I am is of no concern to you, and my business is **you**, and we know the names everyone we have business for."

"And what would you want with me?" Kikyo asked

Lightly sighing the woman pushed her-self off the tree and started walking towards Kikyo, keeping her eyes on her the whole time. "You're a bold person you know… Going outside all alone to face who knows what without a weapon." She said and then smirked stopping two feet from Kikyo crossing her arms again.

"A miko doesn't always need a weapon to protect ones self, now answer my question." Kikyo said in a demanding voice.

"Persistent are we? …" Kikyo just kept looking at her. "Very well… They wish to give you a second chance."

"Who are **they** and what do you mean **second chance**."

"My, my were full of questions… **They** are the gods above and what **they** mean by **second chance** is giving you life." She started jokingly then got serious.

"I am already reborn." Stated Kikyo in a bored tone not getting what the mystery woman meant, and turned to walk away.

She shook her head, "Not the way you're supposed to be Kikyo, you are dead not alive…" This made Kikyo stop turn to look at her. "The gods saw your confession to Inuyasha; you expressed what you truly intended to do and for that they feel the need to reward you for your honesty, and what better reward to give you then life it's self. They will give you your own soul so you can live instead of having to survive off of other beings souls. You will be who you once were." She said with total seriousness in her voice.

"_I will be able to live once more…but it sounds too easy."_ "But?" Kikyo pushed for her to further explain.

"Ahh Yes… Your right there is a catch… Because the Shikon jewel is no longer under your protection but another's, the god's feel that you have served your duty as a miko there for when you have your new soul you will no longer be a miko but a normal human being… You will harness no power. That is if you decide to take the offer." She looked at Kikyo, she knew she was considering the offer, but also knew that she was having problems not having her powers anymore. That's something no one would take easily; to have them and then not, that's like taking food out of a poor mans mouth.

Furrowing her brow in deep thought for a moment she decided, "If it is a risk I must take to live a normal life… I would be honored to accept their offer." Kikyo said with a quick nod of her head.

A smile gracing her face, she clapped her hands together once, "Good, you've made the gods very happy that you accepted their offer… Now Kikyo I give you life." Standing back a bit the woman stretched her arms out and put her wrists together palms facing Kikyo, fingers spread and she closed her eyes. Breathing in deeply through the nose a bright blue and red light started to emit from her hands. _"This is no normal being."_ Kikyo thought taking a step back from her. "Do not move." The woman said demandingly, causing Kikyo ceased her actions.

The energy from the light was getting so immense Kikyo could feel the souls trying to leave her body, as they should be but she didn't know this. The light was starting to form into a ball as the woman stood there collecting all it's energy and molding it that way. As the blue and red light swirled together in the ball and then a white beam shot down from the sky and went straight into the ball of light and mixed with the other colors, just as the colors settled the ball turned a bright silverish-white and just as that happened the woman opened her eyes and the orb of light shot right out of her hands towards Kikyo's wide eyed form.

The orb was moving at full speed towards Kikyo and just as she turned to retreat the light hit her in the back "AHHH." Kikyo screamed and grabbed her chest and fell to her knees as she felt a single but painful heartbeat and blood pump through her veins that formed as quick as lightning, and all the souls that she carried with her flew out of her body to the sky in a heap. The mystery woman watched as Kikyo's new soul started to take affect and as a start her miko powers must leave. Kikyo felt all her miko energy form in her chest, it started to glow a soft blue and just as if felt like she would explode, her miko powers burst from her chest and singed the grass as the light caressed it. Kikyo's body started to turn a bright yellow almost gold, her clay body started to crack and peel away as flesh started to form under it.

"_I'm coming to life." _Kikyo thought as she put her hands to her face only to feel her old body crack under her fingertips because of the new skin that was forming under the old, then another jolt of pain wracked through her entire body. "Ahhh… ohh…" and with that Kikyo's clay body was no more but a pile of broken pieces around her newly living form. The woman watched as the light dissipated and Kikyo clutched her chest breathing heavily and fell to the ground with a **thud,** passed out.

The woman walked over to passed out form of Kikyo and looked at her; she blinked as the first rays of the warm sun hit her in the face and sighed, brushed her hands together as if they were dusty and stepped back and look upon Kikyo once again, "My duty here is done." And with that the woman left just as she came and disappeared in the white light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the hut Inuyasha snapped his eyes opened to a scream, looked down in his lap and saw that Kikyo was not there._ "Kikyo"_ "hu… KIKYO" yelled Inuyasha after his intake of breath and jumped up from his spot and ran out of the hut, waking the other companions.

"Where's he running off to? … Did he just say Kikyo?" asked Sango getting up.

"Yes he did Sango and the way he ran out it can't be good." Miroku said, grabbed his staff real quick and ran off as well to follow after him.

"Sango where you going?" asked a groggy Shippo.

"Shippo you stay here ok." Sango said and with that ran after the monk.

"O…K" Shippo said in between a yawn and fell back onto the mat to go back to sleep.

Kaede smiled softly at Shippo and shook her head. "Might as well start the day." She said to herself.

Inuyasha ran to the outer skirt of the village close to the forest following Kikyo's scent and just as he approached, Kikyo's fallen form came into view. "KIKYO" Inuyasha screamed and pushed himself to go faster.

"Inuyasha wait for us." Yelled Miroku, trying to catch up to him.

"Kikyo's in trouble you stupid monk, I ain't slowing down for nothing." Inuyasha yelled back… He skidded to a stop right next to her body kneeled down and cradled her into his arms, _"she's still breathing…wait a minute breathing!!!" _he thought and decided to ask her about it when he woke her, so he shook her gently to wake her, "Kikyo" he whispered in her ear, nothing. _"Come to think of it her scent smells different too."_ "Kikyo" he said a bit louder and that seemed to stir her. "Mmm…Inu…yasha." Kikyo lightly whispered and then coughed, slitting her eyes open just enough to where she could see clearly.

"Kikyo, why are you out here, what happened to you, do you know you smell different and your breathing?" Inuyasha questioned her but stopped because she put a finger over his lips.

"Inuyasha I'm fine, I will explain once we get back to the hut." She said with a small smile and took her finger off his mouth.

"We?" Inuyasha asked and Kikyo motioned with her head to look behind him to see a very tired Miroku leaning on his staff and Sango hunched over with her hands on her knees gasping for breath. "Oh yea, I forgot they followed me outta the hut, heh a little worn out." Inuyasha teased and Sango just glared at him.

"You can hardly blame us you ran out of the hut with a scare." Sango bit out wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Lady Kikyo you look absolutely glowing might I ask what happened to cause you to be this way." Miroku asked with a perverse smile. _**SMAK**_ "MUST YOU" Sango screamed

"Ouch…Sango you took it the wrong way." He pleaded rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, yea, yea, just keep your mouth shut monk." Sango said crossing her arms putting her nose in the air and turning away from him.

"If your _done_, Kikyo said shed explain everything when we get back to Kaedes." Inuyasha said standing and helping Kikyo up but caught her because she stumbled.

Kikyo stood on wobbly legs. _"I'm not yet use to my new body."_ She thought.

"Kikyo, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, just a little shaky is all." Kikyo lied, and he knew it. Brushing it off he helped her onto his back so they could head back to the hut.

Upon entering the hut Inuyasha put Kikyo down and helped her over to the other side of the fire across from Kaede, Sango and Miroku seated themselves, Sango on the left side of Inuyasha and Miroku on the right.

"Kikyo my dear sister, what has happened to ye?" questioned Kaede.

Kikyo looked around to see if she had everyone's undivided attention before she spoke. "Well I am alive, human, living flesh." She started and gasps were heard all around. Then Kikyo started to explain how she came upon a woman when she left the hut, got her new soul, and is no longer a miko; which carried on through the morning and well into the afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the present time, 19-year-old Kagome was in Victoria's Secret at the mall shopping for some sexy lingerie, right now she was looking at corsets. _"Hmm… I wonder if Inuyasha will like this."_ She thought looking at a black lace corset with pink sakura blossoms running from the top of the right and left side to the back of the hips above the butt that tied in the front with white ribbon ties. _"I really like this style… maybe I should get a red one…nahh, black will do just fine."_ She thought happily, and walked over to another rack to find a matching thong… "Ahh, gotcha!" she said triumphly as she grabbed a pair of black lace see through thongs. " Ok I bought the shoes yesterday, now all I need to do is get these." She mussed to her-self and walked to the register.

"Will this be all?" the cashier asked

"Mmm… Oh I almost forgot these. Here ya go!" Kagome said picking up a pair of black thigh high stockings.

"Ahh yes can't forget those." She joked. " Must be some lucky man." The woman said making little conversation.

"He sure is." Kagome said looking off into space starry eyed.

"Here you go. Have a nice day miss." The cashier said in a cheery tone.

"Thanks" Kagome said as she walked out of the store.

Kagome was walking through the mall looking at the couples as she passed by; she smiled thinking that's how her and Inuyasha would be soon. She just couldn't believe that she would buy something tastefully skimpy for her first time._ "He'll probably rip it to shreds anyway."_ Shaking her head at the thought and yet the thought of Inuyasha ripping her attire off her body with his claws sent a shiver down her spine. _"I'm so excited… and he doesn't even know."_ She thought and a devilish look appeared on her face, but quickly went away when Erie came into view and closing in.

"KAGOME WAIT UP!" she yelled running to her.

Kagome sighed, she was hoping to go to the mall get what she wanted get home and go to the feudal era ASAP, so she straightened up put a big smile on her face and turned around. "Erie hey, how are you doing." She said.

"I'm good Kagome… uh… How did you do on the college entrance exams?" Erie asked with caution.

Kagome mentally pulled her hair out. _"How did I do??? Let me just say they'd let a monkey in before they even consider me… ugh."_ "Not to well Erie… They didn't accept me." She said and instantly felt bad.

Erie saw how her friends face dropped and decided to cheer her up. "Oh that's ok Kagome, there's always next time…" she patted her friend on the back " OH and I almost forgot Hojo asked about you, I think he wants to go on a date." She said nudging Kagome with her elbow.

"Oh that's ok Erie I don't think there will be a next time, I just have too much on my plate already…" she mentally slapped herself as the feudal era came to mind so she started to walk off "And tell Hojo I'm still with my boyfriend and always will be." She yelled back to Erie whilst walking away.

Erie stood there a moment_ "Was that a Victoria's secret bag she had?"_

"Kagome wait!" "SORRY GOTTA GO BYE" with that Kagome sprinted off and out the door and ran the rest of the way home. _"Why is it that every time I walk I always run into someone? I'm just glad she didn't question me about the bag."_ Thought Kagome. As the shrine stairs came into view she heaved a happy sigh. _"Safe." _She mussed. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and decided it was best to walk up instead of run…

"Mom I'm home." Kagome said walking through the door of her home.

"Oh hello Kagome, I didn't think you'd be back from the mall so soon dear. Would you like some lunch?" Her mom said eyeing the bag Kagome was hiding behind her suspiciously.

Walking towards the stairs that lead to her room cautiously, "Uhh, no thanks mom I gotta get back to the feudal era real quick I'm already late so I'm just gonna pack up and head out…" by the time she was finished she was up stairs heading to her room. "Thanks anyway mom." And with that she shut the door _"Phew that was close."_ She thought and wiped the imaginary sweat from her head and tossed the bag on her bed and went in her closet to get her new black bag, she retired the old yellow one years ago. A few moments later Kagome had clothes in her pack ready to go, "Oop, almost forgot these." And she put her new outfit and platform shoes in the bag, but stuffed it on the bottom so her mother wouldn't see. Then she went to her closet again to change, she put on a pair of black cargo pants, knee high lace up boots, a white tank top, black fingerless gloves, and strapped on the katana she had Totosai make for her a couple months ago. Taking a quick look in the mirror, _"I'll just leave my hair down."_ She went and picked up the bag and headed down stairs to the kitchen to load up on food.

"Do you have everything you need dear?" Kagomes mom asked.

Taking another look, "Yep" she hefted the bag on her back and walked to the door "See ya mom, tell gramps and Sota I said bye." She waved to her mom and shut the door and started to the well house, when she got within ten feet away from the house her body pulsed. _"Well that was weird."_ She thought and continued on her way. As she neared the well house her body started to pulse more with each step causing Kagome to stand still at the well house doors._ "What's going on? I don't know if I wanna open the doors…But what if Inuyasha's in trouble…I must go."_ With a curt nod of her head she swiftly opened the doors and as quick lightning a white light came out of the well and hit Kagome full force knocking her on the ground. _"Owe… what was that?" _She rubbed her bottom getting up and breathed in but just as she breathed in her body pulsed letting her know that she had her whole soul back. But Kagome had no knowledge of this. Inspecting herself for any injuries finding nothing, she shrugged it off as nothing and started towards the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Late in the afternoon Miroku and Sango sat by the well waiting for Kagome in silence.

"I still can't believe she's alive again." Said Sango breaking the silence.

"Yes it is strange." Miroku agreed with a nod

"Have you heard of the woman Kikyo described?" asked Sango

"No I haven't, but I'm sure she's a sight to see." Miroku said dreamily but cringed when he saw Sango's death glare.

"I find it amazing that you can fantasize about someone you've never even seen before." Sango said with disgust in her voice.

"Sango I'm a man what do you expect?" Miroku said with a shrug

"I EX-… Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Sango started to lash out on the monk when Inuyasha came into sight.

"What am I doing here? What are **you **doing here?" he said pointing at them.

"Where here to talk to Kagome when she comes back." Sango said standing up so she was eye level with him.

"I told you guys I was gonna talk to her and explain everything to her." Inuyasha said irritated clenching his hands into fists at his sides, getting in her face.

"Every time you talk to her you screw everything up!" Sango semi yelled throwing her hands in the air, closing even more space that was between them.

"PLEASE…" Miroku stepped in between them and pushed them apart, "Can we tr-"

"No Miroku, I've had it with this jerk." Sango said pushing the monk out of the way to stand in front of Inuyasha once again. "Your not gonna talk to her Inuyasha because your gonna send her home upset and we're never gonna see her again, I can just see it coming." Yelled Sango.

As the argument went on Kagome touched down in the well on the other side happy to be back, but that happiness faded when she came back to people yelling at each other. _"Oh Inuyasha not again."_ Kagome thought sourly and threw her bag up so that it landed outside of the well and then she started to climb out of the well and the sight she saw before her made her curse herself for not bringing her camera. There stood Miroku with his arms hooked around Sangos elbows, and Sango screaming at Inuyasha kicking at him in hopes to hit him somehow and Inuyasha still arguing with her but teasing her every now and then, every time she kicked he'd swaying his butt back and forth as if to say _can't get me._ Kagome started laughing at the scene and fell on the ground holding her gut because she was laughing so hard, but failed to notice that her companions were looking upon her with sad faces.

When she pulled herself together with a chuckle escaping her every now and then she started to get up off the ground. "I swear sometimes you guys really put on a show." She said with a chuckle. But her little bit of happiness went away when she saw their faces.

"Guy's what's wrong?" she asked

"Kagome…" Sango started softly "Kagome, we have something to tell you." She finally said.

"Well what is it?" she said looking at each person individually._ "This can't be good."_ She thought.

Inuyasha pushed past Sango and Miroku and stood two feet away from Kagome. He took in a steady breath, "Kagome you're my frie-" he was cut off.

"Just cut to the chase Inuyasha." Said Kagome through gritting teeth; she was starting to get irritated.

"Kagome I'm mated to Kikyo and she's joining our group to help find the shards." He blurted out quickly and looked away from her expecting her to fall apart… But heard no sniffles and smelt no tears instead he felt a heated gaze and her aura flare up to the point to where he had to take a step back it was so intense.

Kagome felt her heart shatter into dust and blow away in the wind at his words. Clenching her fists at her side anger boiling within her like fire Kagome didn't know what to say she was so pissed she couldn't think, all she wanted to do was pull those fuzzy little ears he had right off his head and feed them to him._ "That…That…BASTARD!!!"_ with that thought Kagome took a stance and pushed Inuyasha in the chest to get him away from her. "YOU BASTARD" she screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU STILL CHOOSE HER. YOU STUPID IDIOT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Kagome screamed pushing him again.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, "Kagome I'-"

"NO… DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T EVEN SAY A WORD. THERE'S NOTHING YOU COULD TELL ME I HAVEN'T HEARD ALREADY. YOUR PATHETIC INUYASHA, I DON'T EVEN WANNA BE NEAR YOU." She pushed him yet again.

"I THOUGH YOU'D BE THE ONE INUYASHA AFTER YOU CAME AROUND AND REALIZED SOMETHING IN THAT STUPID HEAD OF YOURS, AND HERE I WAS ALL THESE YEARS FOOLING MYSELF INTO THINKING THAT YOU WOULD." She screamed and yelled till a vein popped in her head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING INUYASHA, KAGOMES NOT HERE I'LL JUST HAVE A GOOD OLE TIME AND SHE'LL NEVER KNOW… IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT??" she screamed and went to push him again but Inuyasha caught her wrists before she could continue her assault.

"Kagome stop, listen to me." Inuyasha said softly and hugged her to him. But Kagome pushed him off her. "No I will listen to you no more Inuyasha, I don't wanna hear anything you have to say." She bit out harshly.

Not wanting to be in his presence any more Kagome went over to the well grabbed her bag turned around with a death look on her face and stormed past Inuyasha but made an abrupt stop and turned yet again on her heel and went over to Inuyasha and looked him in the eyes she saw his pain but she didn't care, "You and I hold no more ties." And with that she grabbed the necklace that had many years of use from under his chin and pulled breaking it off from around his neck and tossing it on the ground. After that she turned around again and started to walk off.

"Kagome where are you gonna go." Sango asked sadly.

"I'm gonna look for the jewel shards on my own Sango. I don't need anyone's help. So don't come looking for, cuss even if you find me I'm not coming back. Take care of Shippo for me ok." She gave a weak smile and went off into the forest.

"Oh Kagome." Sango started to sob and sank down to her knees and Miroku was right by her side soothing her. Inuyasha just stood looking at the beads spread out along the ground _"Kagome…" _then he looked to the place she left _"I'm sorry."_ Then he bowed his head so his eyes were covered by his bangs and a single tear made it's way down his right cheek.

A few hours went by and Sango finally calmed down enough to stop the tears from falling. Miroku helped her up, but as he helped her Sangos sadness turned into full blown anger and she knew just who to take it out on…

"I'm fine Miroku and I'll feel much better in a few moments." With that said Sango pushed past Miroku and stormed over to Inuyasha who was currently staring in the direction Kagome had left on her own.

Finding him in a daze she though this would be a good chance so she grabbed him by the collar with both hands and shook him violently. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU HADN'T SHOWN UP THINGS WOULD HAVE WENT A LOT BETTER." She yelled in his face and stopped shaking him when he wasn't responding but instead he kept staring. "SAY SOMETHING!!!" she screamed and slapped him in the face.

Inuyasha blinked slowly and looked down at Sango. Blinking again he removed her hands from his abused kimono turned around and left.

"It seems Inuyasha is having a hard time with this as well Sango." Miroku stated putting a hand on her shoulder from behind.

Sighing heavily she watched as Inuyasha's form got smaller and smaller as he got further away. "Miroku what are we going to do?" She asked slumping her shoulders.

"Kagome is strong, she can manage on her own… She has to come back to see her family sometime, maybe we'll see her then or on our travels… Come on, let head back it's getting late." He put his hand on the small of Sango's back and started to guide her to the village, Sango only nodded and followed his lead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was walking through the forest looking for Kagome._ "Dammit, I can smell her scent anywhere."_ He thought and started to look again.

"There's no chance you'll find her Inuyasha go back to your mate." The mystery woman appeared leaning against a tree on her back with her arms and legs crossed, head down and eyes closed. She'd been following him for some time.

Inuyasha jumped startled at the sudden presence that was with him and thought it weird that he didn't sense it, when he turned around he saw the exact woman that Kikyo described leaning casually against a tree. "What do you mean I won't find her?" he asked crossing his arms glaring at her.

"I mean what I said. I've been covering her scent for some time now you'll never find her…" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "There are times when you should and shouldn't interfere and this is one of those times when you shouldn't, so go home to your mate." she stated simply as if it were the obvious, then demanded for him to leave.

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Stay your hand Inuyasha, you cannot kill what cannot die it would be a fruitless battle…" she smiled and watched as he removed his hand before she continued. She stood up straight and faced him "My name is Kiya – eye of the beholder, I'm a beauty in the eyes of the gods hence the addition to my name…" she rolled her eyes at the gods wondering as to why they would do something so ridiculous, "I'm a miko inu youkai most powerful miko and demon in the lands of Japan, a creation of the gods if you will… I hold every power of every kami in the sky and gain new ones when they add an addition to their group, I have my own powers as well, and I also hold elemental powers, I can see into the future and read your mind if I so choose to. They made me so I couldn't die so I've lived for many, many centuries, seen a lot of things and know many demons among the royal status, I also hold a place in the court council… I'm… Lets say… A worker for the gods, when they want to or see fit to interfere with something they call upon me to do the job. So I guess you could say I'm a living kami." After her explanation she went to her previous position on the tree.

Inuyasha stood there amazed; he didn't detect any lies coming off her so she knew she was telling the truth. He had so many thought running through his head. Was he really talking to a god? Is this not the god that brought Kikyo to life once more? Why was she telling him to stay away from Kagome? _"Kagome"_ "Why do you want me to stay away from Kagome?" Inuyasha asked fiercely.

Kiya sighed she knew he'd keep pushing it. "As stubborn as your father I see…" she looked at Inuyasha and started to fade away with her last words "It's time for her to start a new life." And with that she was gone.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded_ "start a new life!!! What the hell does that mean?"_ After looking at the spot she disappeared for a moment he took her word that he wouldn't find Kagome turned around and headed back to the village.

Approaching the hut Inuyasha stood a foot away front the entrance. He knew they were still awake and worried about Kagome and a crying Shippo didn't make him feel any better. Just as he was turning to walk away Kaede came out. "Inuyasha come in, join us" she said walking back into the hut and motioned for him to follow. As soon as he entered he cringed, Shippo's crying pierced right through his ears, he always hated the kits crying. When Shippo looked up and saw Inuyasha he glared at him the best he could tears still coming down his face, "Inuyasha you idiot how could you let her go." He said in a watery voice.

Inuyasha just scoffed at him and went to sit in a corner next to Kikyo pulled her in his lap and shut his eyes tuning everyone out. He was not in the mood to talk.

"Oh great no we don't know what he found, if anything." Said Sango

"Calm down Sango it's been a busy day, let's rest tonight and well talk to him tomorrow." Said Miroku patting her hand.

"Fine" she huffed and laid down to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Miroku sighed and followed suit. "Goodnight Kaede" "Goodnight" said Kaede and put wood in the fire and went to bed her-self.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid Inuyasha, he's always doing this to me, running off to see Kikyo every chance he's got" Kagome cursed under her breath while walking looking for a place to make camp. She's cooled down a bit after a few energy blasts to some trees a while ago. She didn't feel sad all the felt was empty and anger. _"I guess I cried over him to much in the past for me to do it now."_ She thought. After a few more hours of walking she found a little clearing by a hot spring "Ahh, a bath would do me some good." She sighed a little happier than before; she flared her aura to sense any danger and found none and went to settle down in a small clearing. Grabbing her bathing supplies she headed to the hot spring.

Stripping down to her birthday suit she slipped into the spring.

"Ahhhhh. This hits the spot." She said.

After soaking for a little while she grabbed the body wash and a rag and started washing her body, when she was done with that she got the shampoo and scrubbed her hair, dunking under the water the wash out the soap she rested a little while longer.

A few moments later she got out of the hot spring and dried her-self off and put on a pair of pajamas brushed out her hair and cuddled into her sleeping bag, "ugh… goodnight Kagome." She said to herself and let sleep consume her.

High up in a tree Kiya sat on a branch back against the trunk legs crossed at the ankle stretched out on the branch she was perched on and hands clasped together on her lap, over looking Kagome's sleeping form. She there would be no danger for her tonight but she still had a duty and she would follow it till told other wise. So she kept open eyes and ears for any intruders. "Goodnight Kagome" she said in a whisper.


	4. Mystery of the Demoness Kiya

Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn the next, she don't know why but she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched while she slept; Kiya had been long gone since she felt Kagomes aura become disturbed and saw that she was stirring in her sleep a few hours before sun rise. So when she woke she immediately flared her aura to see if anything was close by but to her relief and disappointment the area was clean, she was hoping for a good fight to alleviate some tension. So stretching a bit to wake her muscles she scratching her back while yawning then went to grab her stuff to do her morning ritual.

After her morning prep she put on the same attire she had on yesterday_ "might as well wear these again since I didn't do anything but yell yesterday." _She thought while changing. Tying her kantana to her side Kagome grabbed her pack and headed off continuing her journey, since she became more advanced in her miko abilities she could sense jewel shards further away, so she headed west as she felt a jewel moving in the direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Kaede's hut Inuyasha was the first one up, but didn't make any noise for he was too busy thinking about yesterday. _"Kagome didn't feel sad about anything that happened yesterday like she normally is about things like that… all she did was yell angrily… she just acted so out of character." _He thought, then came another right after that one, _"Why was that woman Kiya trying to keep me away from her? And what did she mean by 'start a new life'? … If Kiya was alive for as long as she says she was maybe she knew my old man, she said that she knew those of royal status! … I don't know!!! … I just don't know!"_ Thought Inuyasha and he sighed lightly and put his chin on the crown of Kikyo's head. _"She brought Kikyo back to life… but did she do that on her own or did the gods make her do it? … What was their purpose in bringing her back?"_ Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut; all this thinking was starting to give him a serious headache.

"Inuyasha are you well, I'm getting disturbing vibes off of you." Kikyo asked in a bored emotionless voice, she was awake but her eyes were closed.

"Hm? … Oh yea I'm fine just thinking is all." He replied a little waverie after he registered what she said. He wasn't paying attention at first, his thoughts still haunting his brain.

"What were you thinking about Inuyasha?" Miroku chimed into the conversation after sitting up to look at him.

"Just Kagome and how she reacted to everything… Oh and a conversation I had with the woman that brought Kikyo back to life." He said with a shrug as if it were nothing and started nuzzling Kikyo's head.

"Inuyasha you spoke to the woman you spoke to the woman that gave me life?" Kikyo questioned pulling her head away from him to look at his face the best she could in her position.

"Well…" He started but Kaede quickly cut him off.

"Inuyasha ye must tell us what she said." Kaede said after hearing some of the conversation, that's when she cut him off. Then Sango sat up a moment later to listen in, she stayed quiet most of the time she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Alright I'll tell ya now will ya get off my back!!!" he yelled lifting Kikyo and setting her next to him so he could think clearly while he talked. "Firstly, she told me I wouldn't find Kagome when I went looking for her yesterday cuss she's been covering her scent. Secondly, she's the most powerful miko youkai in the lands of Japan. Thirdly, she said she's an inu youkai and that she's like some kind of worker for the kamis." After he said this he stopped for a moment trying to think of what else she said, he never was good at repeating what people said, nor was he good at soaking up a lot of information in one sitting.

"Inuyasha before ye continue did the woman give you a name?" asked Kaede as she passed around cups of hot tea.

"Yea she said her name was Kiya!" he exclaimed happily, happy that he remembered her name. But after he said her name gasps were heard from Kaede, Miroku and even Sango.

"Inuyasha are you sure she said her name was Kiya? The living god! Not only a god but a legend!" Miroku questioned to confirm that he was hearing him right to make sure that this was indeed the same Kiya that they were talking about, Inuyasha only nodded his head the positive for his answer.

"Not only a god Miroku but the very first and only miko youkai around." Sango finally spoke.

"Hai this may be the woman that Kagome is to turn to for further training." Kaede said rubbing her chin between her thumb and index finger looking into the fire. Everyone turned their gaze toward Kaede for further explanation.

"What do you mean Kaede?" Asked Sango

"What I mean is Kagome's miko powers probably rivals that of a gods and who better than to train her than a miko youkai who is in fact a god." She said

"What do you all know about her anyway?" Shouted Inuyasha from his corner with a scowl on his face, he didn't like it when other people knew something he didn't.

"Inuyasha miko's, monk's… and apparently demon slayers secretly looked up to Kiya because of her great spiritual power. We wanted to be like her, just as others wanted to be like Midoriko. Kiya is a noble, honorable being she would not cause harm unless necessary. Though I am puzzled as to why the demon slayers would look up to such a being since their living is to eliminate those of her kind." She said shifting her gaze to Sango.

"Yea Sango, Why would the demon slayers look up to someone their trained to kill?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Sighing Sango rested her chin atop her knees and looked into the fire watching the flames caress one another for a while before she spoke.

"We looked up to her for many things really. Her honorable nature, her ways in fighting combat alone when she's up against thirty enemies or more, her strength, her sincerity, we saw her past the power that everyone sees her for. Kiya is one of her own kind, though she is youkai she couldn't live among them for she poses a threat for her power and she couldn't live among humans because she's youkai. She has no place among us there for she made one for herself. She is a lone being she is no ones ally nor is she anyone's foe. She helps those who are in trouble when she's there to help, just as Midoriko did when she saved human from the demons. We looked up to her because she is an individual who help no matter who the person was, a child, a grown up, a thief, an elder it didn't matter who, she would always help. But we only knew her as a past legend, and great warrior, someone who died with honor like Midoriko we didn't know she was still alive." Explained Sango then drank her tea greedily to refresh her throat. All the abuse it's had the past couple days' talking wasn't in her favor.

"The monks thought her a legend also!" Miroku said resting his head on his hand.

"We thought her dead many years ago too. This means she has lived for many centuries, a very long life." Exclaimed Kaede

"That reminds me, she said that she couldn't die." Inuyasha practically yelled.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"When we were talking and she was getting me all aggravated and stuff I was gonna cut her down with Tetsusaiga, she put her hand up to stop me and said '_you cannot kill what cannot die_.'" He repeated her quote sarcastically.

"If that is true the kamis must have made her so… So she truly does work for them. Did she tell you how she assists the gods Inuyasha?" asked Kaede

"Yea she said when they want something done they send her to do it for them." He said mentally patting himself on the back; he was starting to get good at this remembering stuff.

"If that is so then there must be a reason they wanted Kikyo back to life other than just her honesty to Inuyasha, there must be another reason."

"What are you talkin' about you old hag!!!" Inuyasha snapped leaning forward with his hands on both knees.

"Inuyasha do you think the kamis would give a gift to every being that confessed to their wrong doing." Sighed Miroku answering for Kaede.

Blinking a couple times, "Well… no… but what would they want with Kikyo?" he asked settling back into his corner starting to fidget from his irritated ness.

"Inuyasha that is a question I've not an answer for." Said Kaede taking a sip of tea.

For the rest of the morning they sat in a comfortable silence had something to eat then packed up and headed out mid afternoon to start their travels looking for the remainder of the jewel shards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the forest Kagome felt like she was walking circles._ "This demons playing with me I know I've seen that tree before… ugh this is getting frustrating."_ "I know you're out there, so why don't you just show yourself and give me the jewel shard and I'll spare your life." She said putting her hands on her hips looking around. She could feel him coming, just a low class youkai no big deal. She heard shuffling of feet then nothing. Then a low chuckle emitted from the being, the vial noise echoing all around her making it hard to pin point where he was. Silence once again came to the clearing; pulling her kantana out and transferring her power to the blade she took a stance ready for anything that would come at her.

"Pathetic human, you think that worthless excuse for a sword will bring harm to me. Hahahaha, you give me your jewel shards and maybe I'll spare _your_ life." The youkai came out of the shadows and stood five feet away from Kagome scanning her curvy form with his eyes. "Better yet maybe I'll just take you and the shards and you can be my bride." He said with a smug look.

Kagome on the other hand wanted to puke at the way he was looking at her, not that he was ugly he was quite attractive; a few inches taller than Inuyasha muscular and tan he had golden brown hair that went to his mid back and bangs that ended at the top of his eyes that cut straight across a low class bear youkai who thought he was hot stuff and was only able to take that human form because of the jewel shard in his forehead. But what he didn't know was that Kagome was still peeved from yesterday and was in NO mood to be wooed by some cocky ass demon.

"HA. As if I would go with some one like you, you six foot yoo-hoo." She snorted then said in a threatening and stern voice, "Now I'm gonna ask you one last time. Give. Me. The. Jewel. Shard."

The demon didn't know what this yoo-hoo was, but he didn't like the way she was defying him so in lightning speed he had Kagome by the throat feet dangling two feet of the ground and slammed her back against a tree making her cry out in pain. "You will listen to me bitch I **will** take the jewel shards and become ruler of the land and your **going** to be my bride and stand by my side and watch everyone bow to me, and you will **not** defy me again." He hissed tightening his grip causing her to gasp for air for it was getting harder to breath. She put her hands on his chest to try and push him off but her strength was long forgotten because she was too busy trying to get air into her lungs, but mustered up enough air to spit in his face. "Over my dead body you prick." She hissed mustering up some more air.

"You will submit to me!" he shouted then slammed her into the tree again making her howl in pain once more.

Off in the distance the Western lord was scouting his land when he heard a familiar voice howl in pain. "Hn." So he redirected his line of travel and headed towards the stress call.

The demon still had Kagome hanging in the air with his one hand and started to roam her body with his free hand. "My, my your delicious." He said trailing his hand up her right pant clad thigh with his claws slicing through the material to her pants into her skin about three or four inches making her ooze blood while kissing and sucking her neck. "Get… off… MEEEE." She shrieked on the last word as she fell to the ground on her butt, for a white light went by so fact and took her captor with it leaving blood and limbs splattered everywhere.

"Uhh… what just happened?" she asked herself then hissed in pain as it traveled up and down her whole right leg. She covered her mouth with her hand at the sight she saw, her right leg was a bloody mess and was still gushing out blood. When she went to move it a string of pain shot right through her leg._ "Just my luck I get some crazed demon that wants me to be his bride and slices my leg to bits to make me submit to him… ugh… what else could go wrong…" _while she was mentally scolding herself, Sesshoumaru came back flicking his hand to get rid of the access blood. Stopping three feet away from Kagome he noticed she was deep in thought, "Miko." His voice was deep, smooth, and cold.

Looking up Kagome saw Sesshoumaru standing there just staring at her with no emotion on his face. _"Great now I have him to deal with."_ "Hey you, what's up?" She breathed and cringing in pain as she got hit with another wave of it.

Narrowing his eyes, he had to suppress the urge to growl at her._ "How dare she refer to this Sesshoumaru as a 'you'."_ "Miko you will address this Sesshoumaru as Lord Sesshoumaru not _you_." His words were cold and hard and left no room for argument.

"Where is the half-breed, are you not traveling with him?" he asked with his icy façade.

"Nope! Just me, myself and I; Inuyasha mated that dead bitch. His appearance makes me sick and I refuse to travel with him." She said crossing her arms and bit the inside of her mouth because of the pain. Sensing her pain in waves Sesshoumaru just raised one elegant eyebrow,_ "Why would the miko bite back the pain she feels. She is human she should whine like one."_ "Hm. Miko you have three days to leave my lands, if not gone I will rid you myself." And with that he turned to leave.

"HEY… I ain't going anywhere anytime soon with my leg like this. Do you hear me." She yelled after him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to peer at her from the corner of his eye, "Do what you must you have three days." Turning his head back he continued on his way with a smirk on his face, he liked it when she got a riled up it proved to be quite amusing to the great Taiyoukai. _"Miko you will have three days and only three days… Inuyasha you fool mate a dead one when you could have one so alive and with fire."_ Thought Sesshoumaru and then he shook his head and scowled at the thoughts he just had of the miko. He decided he would examine why he had such thoughts when he got back to the palace.

"_What a jerk! Just leaves me here in a bloody heap, wouldn't even carry me to a stream so I could clean my wounds… Yea right Kagome get a grip, Sesshoumaru the great stick up the ass western lord carry what he despises the most. HA. When hell freezes over, and he probably wouldn't even do it then."_ Thought Kagome with a scowl on her face.

While Kagome muttered about '_Damn dog demons and their pride' _she ripped three strips of her pants and braided them and put it in her mouth and then army crawled over to her sword and pack while her jaw was busy clamping down on the material because the pain was shooting everywhere in her leg. Breathing heavily Kagome put her pack on her back then sat up with a scream and tied her sword to her side. Sitting for a while her vision started to get blurry and felt like she started to see things, _"Alright is it just me or is there a woman standing there… no I think I'm hallucinating, that's right I'm going crazy…" _as Kagome was arguing with herself the woman started to get closer causing Kagome to stretch her head back to get away from the figure since her body was no use she thought she could at least get her head away. The last thing Kagome saw was the woman kneeling down in front of her and her hands were coming at her person, then she saw black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Kagome blacked out Kiya grabbed the shoulder strap to Kagomes pack to keep her from falling. Lightly sighing she took off Kagomes backpack and gently laid her on the ground, removing her sword Kiya grabbed the pack and took both items to a near by bolder. After she did that she opened the flap to the backpack and looked for the cloth she saw Kagome bring back to camp the other night after her bath. "Ahh." Stuffing the rag in her boot she went back to Kagome and lifted her into her arms bridal style with great care and walked to a near by stream.

Setting her down by the water carefully, Kiya cut Kagome's pant leg right above the five gashed in her right leg with her claws and started to pull the tattered material off when she hit Kagome's boot, looking at the object interfering with her task, _"Such strange footwear, just look at all those ties… Hmm, I've no idea how to take it off."_ So Kiya pulled the material back up Kagomes leg and cut it down the side then pulled it out from under her leg. Taking the rag out from the top of her boot Kiya dipped it in the cool water and started to clean Kagome's wounds.

After Kagome's leg was all cleaned up, Kiya called for her firepower to heat up her hand. Placing her hand over the wounds you could hear the open flesh and skin singe under the intense heat for her hand was as hot as fire, taking her hand off after a moment Kiya watched as the infection that was starting to form slowly fade away. "That should stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected anymore until I stitch it shut." She said to an unconscious Kagome, and picked her up bridal style once more and walked back to where Kagome's backpack and sword was. Setting her down Kiya flared her aura and let it stay to let anyone who was about know that she was around and close by, she say out to gather some wood for a fire.

Coming back a while later arms full of wood, Kiya dropped the wood to the ground and started to place them properly so she could build a fire. When she was done placing the wood she shot fire from her index and middle fingertips setting the wood ablaze. With a satisfied nod of her head her next task is to close Kagome's leg wounds, so walking over to the pack Kiya started her search. After many weird bottles and odd clothing's later she came upon a little white box with a red cross on it, "Hmm, I wonder if this has anything useful in it?" So Kiya opened the little box and found many strange tubes and clear things with objects in them, crimson red eyes landing on an of white roll of cloth that was labeled **GAUZE** she took it out of the box and looked at it, "What is g-au-ze?" she questioned saying it like a foreign language, shrugging she set it to the side deciding she'd use that to cover Kagome's leg after she closed the wounds.

Looking back into the box she found a needle and skinny string on a spool, _"these should do!"_ taking the needle over to the fire she place it over a rock setting in the middle of the hot flames to sterilize it. Once the needle was clean she threaded it and went to work on Kagomes wounds. "Your more trouble than a mischievous pup little miko." Kiya said in a calming tone as she put the last stitch on Kagome's leg. Grabbing the gauze she lifted Kagome's leg and put a large rock under it to suspend it so she could cover the wounds properly.

After that was finished it was sun down so Kiya got up and grabbed Kagome's strange bedding and opened the flappy part then went to Kagome picked her up careful not to tear her stitches and gently slipped her inside her portable cocoon and pulled the flappy part up to rest under her chin. "I will be here when you wake for your training will begin very soon. Though I wasn't expecting you to meet me like this I was planning on making quite the entrance…" she smiled "Seems that you beat me to punch, so this is how we must meet." She said then stood up and walked over to the tainted jewel shard on the ground "Hmm" bending over and picking it up she examined it and watched as it grew even more tainted, "Even with the strongest miko powers in the world you still choose to be tainted because I am youkai…" turning to Kagome she smiled softly "It stays true to you little miko, even one as powerful as I cannot purify the jewel." "You truly are a special one." She said walking back over to Kagome she kneeled down beside her and grabbed the little bottle that holds the other shards hanging around Kagomes neck and opened it and put the tainted shard with the others. "You have many obstacles to go over Kagome, being heart broken and leaving Inuyasha was only your first step, but in the end everything will turn out just fine." She said and put the cork back in the bottle and watched as the shard purified. "Don't even have to be conscious to do it eh?" she chuckled and walked over and put everything she took out of Kagome's backpack back in it and closed it, then settled down by the fire keeping an eye out for any intruders.

"_It seems I need to pay Sesshoumaru a visit, his scent is all over this place… He should get to his palace within three days so I shall leave by that time… Kagome will have to make due while I'm gone."_ Thought Kiya, but what she didn't know was Sesshoumaru gave Kagome three days to leave the Western Lands.


	5. Twisted deal

~**Kagome's black out dream~**

She was laying there a bloody mess, all alone in the forest. She knew her attacker was near, she knew he wasn't finished with her just yet. Kagome tried to move but her body was protesting because of all the pain, but she didn't care she just had to get away. Pain coursing threw her veins with every movement she made; she clenched her teeth so tight she thought they'd break under the pressure.

"_Going somewhere?" she heard the deep voice of her attacker from behind making her stop in her tracks. Tears of fear and pain streaked down her face as she turned her head to see him walking towards her, "Go…Away." She croaked, as she started to move again to try and make her escape._

"_Tisk! Tisk! Tisk" he cooed and stood next to her slowly retreating form; he reached down and grabbed the back of her shirt collar and lifted her off the ground "NO LEMME GO." She shrieked._

"_Oh I will." He said then threw her a couple feet away on her back making her cry out in pain. "OOOhhhh" she wailed and wrapped her arms around her torso._

"_I'm not finished with you yet my dear." He said huskily stroking one clawed finger down her cheek._

_He grabbed her right pant leg and tore it off and racked his claws in her already open wounds "AHHHH" she screamed "STOP" her voice was hoarse from all the screaming from his previous attack that day. Licking her blood off his claws he got up and picked Kagome up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "We will go to my den and finish this there."_

_Tossing her on the floor of his den he hovered over Kagome's almost limp body and tied her hands together above her head and pinned them there. "Now I shall take pleasure in ravishing your body." He whispered in her ear and his only response was a pained almost inaudible "no". He sat up and ripped Kagomes shirt and bra off with one sweep of his claws and slammed hid mouth over her hardened nipple from the cool air. All Kagome could do was lay there silent tears sliding down her cheeks, she was pinned to the ground, his body was on hers and wedged between her legs and her hands were tied and pinned above her head. _

_He sucked her nipple and flicked the peaked bud with his tongue occasionally while his hands roamed her body, switching to the other abandoned nipple he gave it the same attention. Sucking for a while he opened his mouth wide and bit Kagomes left breast drawing blood, "AHH" she shrieked in pain. _

_Pulling back a bit he racked his claws over her tender stomach leaving bloody gashes behind, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and bit the inside of her mouth to suppress a scream. Dipping his head down he licked each individual trail of blood on her belly while his clawed hands started to work on shredding her pants to bits and pieces leaving her in her thong. Sitting back on his knees he licked his lips, "My you are delectable" he purred "Are you enjoying this?" he asked with a smirk "Go to hell!" Kagome spat glaring at him best she could._

_He slapped her making her cheek burn like fire, "Very well." Taking one clawed finger he hooked it around the thin strap of her thong near her entrance and snapped it off. Holding her legs apart he dipped his head down to her moist wet lips and did one slow agonizing lick from her pleasure hole to her clit. Kagome bit her bottom lip and arched her back "Please stop" she started to sob. But he didn't, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it then licked it lapping up the juices her body was producing for him, only when he hit this one spot he heard a moan slip from her mouth he stayed put rubbing his tongue against it._

"_Ahhh…Stop…Ohhh." She couldn't stop the moans that escaped her mouth. Kagome mentally cursed her body for betraying her, but he was just in the right area. But she knew what was to come and that made tears come once again and streak down her face non-stop. Kagome started to breath harder for she felt that all to familiar coil start to tighten in her lower abdomen and that meant she was getting close. Feeling her climax nearing he released one of her legs and slipped two fingers into her heated core and pumped in and out in time with his tongue making Kagome arch her back again. Kagome gasped at the new sensation he bestowed on her, she was so consumed in pleasure and pain she unconsciously bucked her hips and started to move with his hand. Feeling her walls flutter around his fingers he pumped a little faster and licked a little harder. _

_Feeling the coil tighten to the point where she couldn't take it anymore it finally released, sucking a breath of air Kagome arched her back and did a loud moan/scream as her orgasm hit her full force. Pulling his fingers out Kagomes attacker moved his tongue downward and lapped up her sweet juices. Licking her dry he sat up and looked down at a heavily breathing Kagome, smirking he stood up and undid the ties to his hakama and let them pool around his feet, standing in his glory Kagome saw his BIG arousal. "Nooo…Please don't." Kagome started to sob as he walked back over to her. She squeezed her legs closed to try and keep him away but he pried them apart and settled himself between them taking his hard erection he put the head at her entrance and circled it around lubing it up "no no no no please stop." She sobbed even harder and started to squirm. Putting the head of his member in place he grabbed her hips with both hands claws digging in the skin and paused "You tell me to go to hell… Now I will take you with me." "NO NO SESSHOUMARUUUUU!!!" she screamed and he slammed into her breaking her virginal barrier and stretching her to the max and caused her to do an ear-piercing scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"………_

**~End of black out dream~**

Kagome snapped her eyes open and sat up with her hand on her chest as quick as lightning breathing heavily covered in a light sheen of sweat. "Ok… Phew… It was just a dream." She breathed wiping her forehead with her arm she rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings, there was a small fire going and her pack and sword were by a bolder then she looked down._ "I don't remember getting in my sleeping bag."_ And with that thought Kagome suddenly noticed that her leg didn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday, but still had a good amount of pain. Grabbing the flappy part of the bag Kagome winged it off her body and her eyes went wide. "Who did this?" She asked herself running her hands along her gauze-clad thigh.

"I did!"

Wiping her head to the side Kagome saw the woman she thought she imagined was in front of her before she blacked out walking to the camp with a line of fish in her hand and one hell of an aura. "YOU!" she shouted pointing a finger at Kiya making her stop walking. "You aren't supposed to be here, you're a figment of my imagination, I saw you before I blacked out…*she put her hands on her head* Oh god Kagome you finally did it you lost your mind, you've gone crazy, time to check into the Looney bin!!!"

Smiling Kiya shook her head at Kagome. Who knew a person could argue with themselves to such a degree? Continuing her walk back to camp Kiya dropped the fish by the fire and went to grab some sticks to skewer them with. _"I wonder how long she's going to keep ranting at herself?"_ she thought, after finding two good sturdy sticks she walked by the fire where the fish were, gracefully sat on the ground cross-legged and grabbed one fish and skewered it and stuck it in the ground hovering over the flames. "Your not crazy Kagome I'm quite real." She said and repeated her actions with the other fish.

Stopping at mid rant Kagome let her hands fall off her face and looked at Kiya and watched her prepare the other fish. _"She must have fixed my leg…I'll have to thank her… But right now I want some answers."_ "Who are you?" Kagome demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name is Kiya *she turned her head to look at Kagome* I am a miko inu youkai."

"_That explains the aura."_ "If you're a demon, how come you look like your human? … I mean the ears… there not pointed." She said dropping her arms to rest at her side tilting her head to the side with a look of curiosity on her face.

Sighing Kiya stood up and walked over to Kagomes side and sat down. "I look human for the years to come that's how they made me, to blend in. In the far future Demons will have to conceal their features even in their humanoid form to hide their markings to live among humans. You don't see any demons in your time do you?" she asked then smelled cooked fish then got up and walked to the fire to grab them.

"No I don't, I don't feel their demonic aura either!!!" Kagome said as if deep in thought.

"The concealment spells that they will have to use will also hide their aura, but those will come over time." Kiya said coming back with two cooked fish and handed one to Kagome, which she declined. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Then her stomach growled very loud._ "Curse you stomach, can't you listen to me once."_ Kagome mentally cursed.

Kiya had a look of amusement, "I think your stomach says other wise, here. Eat. You need to build up your strength anyways; you won't be able to walk on that leg for a little while. Though your miko powers will speed up your healing process a little more than the average human it'll still take a while before you fully recover." Kiya said offering Kagome the fish once again and this time she took.

"How do you know I'm not from this era? How many of your kind are there? And what do you mean _**they**_ made you, who are _**they**_? " Kagome started her interrogation then greedily took a bit out of the fish.

"You will come to learn on our journey that I know a lot of things. I'm the only one of my kind and _**they**_ is a conversation for another day." She said taking a bite of the cooked fish made a sour face, and then set it down.

"Hmm… What do you mean _**our**_ journey? I'm traveling by myself… Something wrong with your fish?"

"Your going to need someone to further your training in your miko abilities you have far to go yet and I am the only able being to train you… And to answer your question this is the very first time I've had a cooked meal it's quite disgusting, I don't know how you can do it." Kiya told her sternly no room for argument, and then scrunched her nose at the fish on her last statement.

Kagome giggled, "Your just like Sesshoumaru…*Kiya looked at her weird and raised an eyebrow at her* when he was traveling with me, Inuyasha and the gang he wouldn't eat any cooked food, all he did was say '_I don't eat human food'_…*Kagome put a finger on her chin and looked away* In fact I don't think he ate anything while traveling with us."

"It doesn't surprise me, a demon as strong as Sesshoumaru does not eat much while on the move he probably only eats when he's at home, his body will store it away for extra energy for the times he doesn't eat which is when he travels…"

Kagome only shook her head dumbly. "Speaking of the stubborn dog I noticed yesterday that his scent was all over the place after I found you… Mind telling me what happened?" she asked and Kagome told her about the events that happened the day before. "And after he told me that he just left me there." Kagome huffed crossing her arms lips pursed and eyebrows knitted in a V at the mention of the Demon Lord. _"Come to think of it why did I scream his name in my dream?"_ Kagome then dropped her peeved form and looked perplexed, then cringed at the thought of her dream; this of course didn't go un-noticed by Kiya who also sensed the sudden change in her aura.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"Uh, oh umm…Just thinking about the bad dream I had during my black out." Kagome said balling her hands up in her shirt nervously. "Wanna talk about it?"

"A demon that I couldn't see clearly attacked me and then left, and then he came back again only this time he took me back to his den… and started doing these horrible things to me… he was gonna rape me… and then before he… you know, I screamed Sesshoumarus name and then he… you know, then I woke up. I just don't know why I did it" Explained Kagome with a single tear running down her cheek.

Wiping the tear away, "You probably said his name because he was the last one to help you when you were in trouble…*looking into the forest, Kiya had a vision* looks like I'll have to visit him a lot sooner than I thought." She said more to herself.

"What are you talking about? See who? Kiya hellooo." Kagome said waving her hand in Kiyas face trying to get her attention. Blinking a couple times she looked at Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru only gave you three days to leave the western lands and the condition your in we'll begin traveling on the third day. He'll be here to kaboot you off his lands that day I can't have that happen, so I must see him now. That and I have other business for him he just can't refuse." She said with a smile. She pulled a black star shaped jewel out from under her armor and gave it to Kagome.

Looking at the jewel confused, "What's this for?" she asked then looked at Kiya.

"It's a jewel I created, I have one just like it. When you're in trouble it will turn red as will mine it. It will let me know and I'll be on my way. I caught plenty of fish to last you for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning. I have to take my leave now; I'll be back soon." Smiling at Kagome she dissipated in her white light leaving a wide-eyed Kagome. _"There's a lot more about her than I thought."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Western palace a loud furious growl heard from Sesshoumaru's study rumbled through the halls making the servants scurry around in a hustle. Slamming his fists on his large oak desk Sesshoumaru reread the scroll he received from the council when he got back to the palace. Pinching the bridge of his nose letting an irritated snort run through his flared nostrils, he took in a breath to recompose himself.

"Jaken" He said in his normal cold emotionless voice. Upon hearing scaly feet scurrying up the hall and halted outside his study Sesshoumaru commanded him to enter before he knocked on the shoji screen door. Sliding the door open Jaken waddled in and bowed to his lord.

"Y-yes milord, you requested my presence." He said standing upright.

"Is council member Lord Aion still residing in the palace?" He questioned with a hard stare.

"Y-ye-yes m-milord h-he is." Jaken started to stutter under his intense stare.

"Fetch him. I wish to speak with him immediately." With that said Jaken bowed quickly and bolted out the door.

Lord Aion is a naval fox youkai born and raised by the water, an inch or two shorter than Sesshoumaru, muscular build and born for battle. He has ocean blue eyes and one ice blue marking on the right side of his face going from the corner of his eye and curls down two inches away from the corner of his mouth, he has teal blue hair that goes to his butt and bangs similar to InuTaishos and one iceberg blue strip in the middle of his hair going from the tip of his bangs to the end of his main. He was the former Lord InuTaisho's best and most trusted friend and War companion. He's been a family friend for centuries, known Sesshoumaru since he was a pup and has grown to be just as good of a friend to Sesshoumaru as he was to the Lords father. Aion is the only one he will talk to on a personal level about anything… Besides Kiya, if anything he should know what to do about this ridiculous order.

Tapping his clawed tip fingers on his desk Sesshoumaru stared at the offending piece of delicate paper with words on it to ruin his life, he then massaged his temples to try and relive the oncoming headache. A moment later boot-clad feet could be heard approaching the study. Lord Aion stood outside the shoji screen he knew Sesshoumaru would want to talk about this, being an old friend of Sesshoumarus he knew he would not take the news good for he heard the growl that sounded through the palace, but the day was to come; taking a steady breath he knocked lightly on the door upon hearing an enter he slid the door open walked in and closed it behind him facing the young demon lord. _"Ugh… Why does he have to look at me like that?"_ "Sesshoumaru my good friend, what can I do you for?" Aion said taking a seat on one of the silk pillows laid out in front of the large desk smiling at the taiyoukai.

Holding up the scroll to the other lord to see he stated low and deadly with a glare, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You know exactly what it is Sesshoumaru!" Aion said playfully.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need for a mate Aion. What are the councils reasons behind it?" His words were like ice.

"In order for you to continue your rule on the western lands you will need a mate and an heir. Your time is nearing for you to turn over your rule to your heir which you have none, the council is just giving you a time limited boost towards your goal." He said with a small smile.

Narrowing his eyes, "It's more like a full _**forced**_ shove for two months of searching for a worthless demoness who wants nothing but my title, my lands, and my money." He bit out through clenching teeth. He emphasized the word 'forced' like venom, and glared even harder at Lord Aion.

"Well the heartless soul wants someone who cares for him eh?" Aion said with a low chuckle.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't _want_ anyone. This Sesshoumaru would prefer _**not**_ to have a mate." He shot back with a look that if looks could kill Aion would be dead.

Putting his hands up in defense, "I cannot change what has been decided Sesshoumaru, it is a matter to be disused with Kiya she has the final say, she always does, she is head of the court council you know. Her signature is at the bottom of the scroll to finalize it." He stated leaning on the desk looking at the other lord across from him intently.

Rolling this information around in his head, "This Sesshoumaru noticed *tapping his claws on the desk, glancing at the paper*… However Kiya wanders the lands for days at a time, she hides her scent everywhere she goes, she will be impossible to track down. Which means there will be no discussing anything with her." He said calm and stoic.

Absently nodding his head Lord Aion looked at the surface of the desk brow furrowed in deep thought. _"Kiya's known the Taisho family for centuries, has been the old dog generals right hand man…err…girl from the get go, they were very close though the reasons have gone unknown as to why they were. She's been around Sesshoumaru since he was a pup but not at his birth like I was, if anything she should let him off easy if he discussed the matter with her personally. Though at the time getting her here and discussing it personally is the problem. Hmm… He's doomed."_

"Did you hear what this Sesshoumaru said?" Sesshoumaru said getting annoyed.

Shaking his head, "I'm sorry milord I was in a daze. What was it that you said?"

Mentally sighing he repeated him-self; "This Sesshoumaru will make an order to send out a group of troops to track Kiya down."

Sighing Aion stood Sesshoumaru following suit, "It would be a fruitless battle but do what you must Sesshoumaru, but I have to tell you it's going to take a lot of convincing to get Kiya to budge, you inus are pretty stubborn. *He smiled patting Sesshoumaru on the back walking to the door* Who knows maybe she'll go easy on you with your past with her she might do a little negotiation with you." Stopping at the shoji screen.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his past with Kiya which has been nothing but debating, negotiating, arguing, fighting and ended with a real _**good**_ rut, he slid open the door, "One can only hope Lord Aion."

Bowing before he stepped out of the study Aion put a friendly hand on Sesshoumarus shoulder a look of hope in his ocean blue eyes, "Good luck my friend you'll need it." And with that he left down the hall.

"The sight of your backside is one view I'll never get tired of." Said a female voice from behind Sesshoumaru.

Closing his eyes a small smile gracing his handsome features Sesshoumaru closed the shoji screen and locked it. Oh yes he knew that voice, he knew it all to well and this woman was just who he wanted to see. Setting his emotionless mask in place he turned on his heel to face the miko demoness. Kiya sat in Sesshoumarus puffy silk pillow behind his desk had a smile on her face arms leaning on the shinny surface one arm propped up head resting on the palm of her hand a playful glint in her crimson white ringed eyes.

"You don't look too happy to see me Sesshoumaru." She said then smiled a small smile.

"Your mistaken Kiya your exactly who I wanted to see." He said walking up to his desk and looked down at her.

"Dropping the third person act are we?" she joked standing up.

He smirked, "Only with you Kiya… * Then gave her a hard look * I have a matter to discuss with you." He said moving around the desk standing next to her and sat on the silk pillow behind the desk in his rightful place.

"As do I" She sat on the surface of his desk right in front of him legs crossed to the side of his person hands resting on either side of her; not affected at all by his intense stare. "But you go first." She said tilting her head to the side.

Reaching around her body to grab the scroll, he pulled it out from behind her and set it on her lap. She looked down, a smirk hitting her face. "Ahh, I see you've gotten my order." She said picking it up opening it and reading her fine work happily.

Frowning, "There is no reason for me to mate Kiya." He stated calmly

Looking up from the scroll to look at him with a frown of her own, "Of course there is…* putting the scroll aside * there's plenty of demonesses around all you have to do is pick one. *Brows furrow * I don't see what the problem is."

"None of those worthless wenches are suitable for me." He said coldly, then an evil though came his mind and is sowed in his eyes making Kiya furrow her brow in confusion.

Taking one hand he slipped it around her ankle and uncrossed her legs. "What is suitable for you? It's not like you would care for her anyway, so get her pupped and then once the pup is born you can find a way to in a position to where the council would take her title away and banish her from the palace and I can get rid of the mating mark with ease she'll have no claim." She said totally oblivious to Sesshoumarus actions on her person. Starting at the ankle he slowly ran both hands up her legs, moving his hands to cup around her calf's he kept going till he had her around the back of her knees and spread her legs apart. "Kiya why do the kami's want you to force me to mate? Those greedy women are worthless to me they would not be a suitable mate and do not deserve the title as Lady of the west…" He then pulled on her legs so that she was on his lap straddling his waist earning an 'eep' from Kiya. Holding her hips firmly in place he huskily spoke in her ear, "However _you_ would make the perfect mate, your inu youkai, we hardly see each other and when we do _good_ happen." He finished with a purr and started nipping at her ear and used his hands to rotate her hips so she was grinding against his growing erection. A slight moan escaped her lips but she quickly shook her head to focus, she was here for business not for a good rutting. So putting her hands on his shoulders she gently pried him away from her neck (he was currently sucking on) so she could look at him.

"We've been through this before Sesshoumaru you and I can never be. Besides the gods made me so I can't reproduce so you couldn't mate me anyway. You need someone who can give you an heir" she sighed then nudged his hands off her hips got off his lap and sat on a silk pillow right across from him on the other side of the desk so she could talk without any distractions. Clasping her hands together in her lap she looked at the young lord with a warming expression. _"He has no idea of my plans."_ She thought evilly.

"Going a little off the subject I have a question for you Sesshoumaru it's been bugging me ever since I found the poor _girl_."

Sessoumaru had to suppress a growl of frustration; he almost had her where he wanted her. His plan was to seduce her into an agreement on this whole mating thing and when he got what he wanted from her they would rut. But the sly vixen spoiled his plan. _"I wonder if she saw it coming."_ He thought dryly

He raised his eyebrow a little curious as to what she would want to know about the strange miko. "If you're referring to the girl who travels with my pathetic half-brother then you may proceed." He said coolly.

"Well I'm glad I got your permission." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Anyway I came upon the girl in a bloody heap on the forest floor seconds before she blacked out… and your scent was all over the place." She said eyeing him playfully accusing him of Kagome's injuries, but he didn't know she was playing.

"There wa-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by a hand put up by Kiya. He slowly closed his mouth to listen.

She chuckled, "Please let me finish… I cleaned her up and today early this morning when she woke she told me what had happened, though it was a good deed you did to save her… I'm a little baffled as to why you gave an injured human girl who's going to take two out of the three days you gave her to heal, to leave your lands. How do you expect that to happen?" Her words were calm and firm.

"I gave her three days to do what she must to leave, her injuries are of no concern to me." He said in his same monotone.

"That's where wrong Sesshoumaru, a noble lord would have taken her into his care to heal properly not leave her injured in the forest where some nut job could pick her up and take her away and do kami knows what to her." She shot at him anger evident in her voice.

"Do not reprehend me Kiya, you came to her rescue, no harm was done… She is a miko, is she not suppose to protect ones self?" He asked raising an eyebrow

Slamming her hands on the desk Kiya snarled, "She still has a lot of training to do and that's besides the point * pointing a finger at him* you failed in your duty as lord to help those in need on_** YOUR**_ lands. Anything on the western land _**is**_ your responsibility Sesshoumaru * sheslammed the hand that was pointing at him on the desk * there for you should have helped her, human or not. The same rule applies to the other lords on their lands." She yelled glaring at him the white ring in her eyes growing bigger making the crimson fade away with each wave of anger.

Standing up abruptly Sesshoumaru leaned across his desk so he was nose to nose with her. He bared his fangs and gave an angered snarl of his own. "**How dare you tell This Sesshoumaur that he failed as lord for leaving one **_**pathetic human**_** to fend for her-self." **His voice was deep, low, and deadly.

Kiya closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she could feel Sesshoumaru's demon aura licking against her skin and for her and him to get into a battle would not be good. So releasing the air slowly to calm her-self opened her eyes and looked into Sesshoumarus golden hues trimmed in red._ "Must be pressing him pretty hard for his eyes to start to turn red."_ "I will not submit to you Sesshoumaru so you might as well sit down and take a breather * Kiya pushed him back by the shoulders with enough force to make him sit, to get him out of her face then she sat down her-self. * This arguing is getting us nowhere fast. * Sigh* Lets get back on the topic of you finding a mate." Upon hearing a low growl she knew he was listening.

She clasped her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, "I'll make you a deal." Then she paused to hear a response from the other end.

Giving her a glare, Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully. _"Hn. Kiya deals always have a hook to them."_ He thought sourly. After a moment of staring at her thinking of what she could have in mind_ "It's better than nothing I guess."_ He spoke, "What is it that you have to offer?" He asked cautiously.

A shy smile gracing her features Kiya opened her eyes, "As you know the miko is currently traveling by her-self. * Sesshoumaru only nodded wanting her to continue * I will be accompanying her, not only to see that she completes her task at hand but also and more importantly continue her training. But there's a slight problem I as a worker for the kamis cannot always be with her… * she set him with a hard look * here's where your deal comes in, you as the honorable lord you are * She smiled * are going to travel with me and your going to stay with her when I have to leave. I will spare you your two months of looking for a mate to do this task, when I'm gone you will watch her and protect her while I'm gone." When she finished she had to hold the big smile that wanted to spread across her face, she knew she had him she can see it in his face, and she knows he's gonna agree. She was mentally jumping for joy and clapping her hands like a hyper pup at her victory.

"What of the council?" he asked, though he would already agree to her deal he still wanted to know so they wouldn't interfere in any way.

"I am the head of the council Sesshoumaru, I have the final say you, need not worry." She said as if it were the obvious.

"I still need reassurance." He stated firmly

"I'll take care of it ok, damn you stubborn!" she said crossing her arms and stared at him waiting for an answer.

Looking at the scroll and weighing the councils say against Kiyas over confident way she throws her power around. _"The council could instantly rebut her, all of the councils disapproval will veto the idea she'll have no chance… Hn… But Kiya is highly respected in the council they should agree they never turned her down before."_ After a while of contemplation he looked at Kiya, she had a determined look on her face that it _would_ in fact be taken care of. Sighing in defeat, "I will agree to your terms." His eyes widened a fraction at Kiyas strange behavior.

Kiya squealed I delight and immediately jumped up and started dancing around and clapping her hands and saying 'victory dance' over and over like a hyper pup. Furrowing his brow at this victory dance Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to get her attention.

Kiya stopped her victory dance and looked at Sesshoumaru's blank expression, recomposing her-self she stood straight and squared her shoulders. "If you haven't noticed I am very happy that you've agreed, my job becomes a lot easier by doing so… Summon all the council members of the court and have them here immediately. Tell them a meeting will be held late this evening." With that Kiya left Sesshoumaru's study _"He fell right into my plan." _Kiya thought on her way to her room on the western wing, which is for family members only. InuTaisho saw here a special being and had a room built for her next to his on the right in the family wing.

Sesshoumaru just finished writing the message's for the court council. "Jaken." He said and the green imp came in a hurry.

"Yes milord"

"Give these messages to Soar, have him deliver them to each council member of the court." He said with his usual façade.

"Yes, right away milord." Taking the messages Jaken scurried off. Soar is an eagle demon and Sesshoumarus best spy but he also does little thing for the lord like delivering important messages.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~ Court Council meeting ~**_

All the members of the court were in the meeting room at the Western palace sitting silk pillows at the large round low standing table, talking normal babble, families, on coming wars, why their here, problems on their lands, etc… Kiya was walking down the hall to the meeting room; she could hear them talking their normal nonsense and stopped only to let her aura flare. Upon doing so the room got quiet feeling the massive and powerful aura lick their skins like tiny shocks of lightning as she neared the door. All eyes at the door Kiya swung open the doors to revile her confident self. "Evening" she said happily as she walked to the head of the table and sat down.

"I called you all hear on behalf of Sesshoumarus mating status."

"Has he already found a worthy demoness?" asked Lord Haro

"No I'm afraid not… He has found a human." She stated glancing at each demon at a time to see their expressions in an uncomfortable silence. Some were the look of disgust and others shock. Lord Aion was the one to speak before and out burst occurred.

"What do you have up your sleeve Kiya?" Aion asked with a smirk, she was always up to something.

"I've nothing up my sleeve, my actions are merely innocent. I saw into the future and Sesshoumaru will be mated to a human and I know exactly which one. That's how the fates have planned it…" she was cut off.

"To follow in his fathers footsteps?" Lord Akito yelled

Kiya frowned, "If Sesshoumaru were to follow in the Generals footsteps he would have an arranged mating and an unhappy one at that and then later he found true happiness and love from his second mating which was in fact to a human. Sesshoumaru is merely skipping the miserable life of a demoness whom is unworthy of the royal title and only wants him for that and his money to a life of true happiness with someone who will truly care for him not for his title but for him, him-self." She shot back calmly but fierce.

"A human cannot give a pure heir which is what he will need to turn the lands over to." Akito still argued.

"Oh the contrary my friend * she smiled * she is a miko and a strong one at that. She will provide a powerful full-blooded heir." She smirked at Akito's defeated face.

"Now then the miko is currently traveling by her-self so I made Sesshoumaru a deal that I would spare him two months of having to look for a mate if he traveled with the miko and myself. * She looked around to make sure she would get no interruptions. * As you all know I also do tasks for the kamis which means I will have to leave her and Sesshoumaru alone by themselves. Part of the deal is that he stays with her, protects her, keeps her feed, and so on and so forth, while I'm gone… This will give them time to get to know each other and Sesshoumaru will grow to like her and eventually will want to start to court her for the mating. You all know Sesshoumaru and his hate for humans, so yes the start is going to be a rocky one. But he has two months she will grow on him. I assure you all will end with a mating." She explained and clasped her hands in her lap to hear objections.

"Well mating a human can't be all that hard for him, I see that he is taken by the little girl that travels with him." Lord Aion exclaimed.

"Sesshoumaru has a heart of ice, how do we know he'll warm up to * he waved his hand around * this… miko." Stated Lord Daija

"The only assurance I can give you is what I saw, and my visions have never deceived me." Kiya stated firmly

"Your very clever Kiya, convincing Sesshoumaru to stay with his future mate without him having any knowledge of it and yet he's thinking he's getting a break. You're a sly one" Lord Aion said with chuckle and smiled.

Kiya smiled, "Well then… everyone agrees on this * all heads nodded the positive * Good. We will be setting out tomorrow, when I leave the group for my duties I will come here and take care of Sesshoumarus normal tasks and whatever problems that arise while I'm here that way he doesn't have to worry about that and that's about it. This meeting is over." Kiya said smiling and stood followed by the other lords and they bowed to one another and left the meeting room.

Walking to her room not paying attention to where she was going, Kiya bumped into a hard chest looking up she saw the golden hues of Sesshoumaru.

"Did all go well?" he asked

She walked around his tall form and continued on her way. "I told you I would handle it Sesshoumaru, but to answer your question yes it did, we will set out tomorrow when you're ready to leave." She said and went into her room closing the shoji screen behind her.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard the lock on the door. _"Kiya you truly are a miracle worker, you spare me two months of looking for a mate to spend with the miko. I am truly grateful."_ He thought, but would never admit it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright sorry it took so long…. The naval fox is supposed to be like a water fox. If it doesn't make sense oh well it's my story and I wanted a fox from the navy…lol… and I don't think I'm going to put Rin in the story, but I haven't decided yet so give me your opinion on that… Sesshoumaru has both arms in my story it was a gift to him from Kagome before the final battle with Naraku. Sesshoumaru and Kiya are good friends they just also had a sexual relationship to ^.^ but that's gonna stop because he's not supposed to be intimate looking for a mate, those are the rules.

Please review  


	6. Arrival of the Taiyoukai

Early the next morning after an hour or two of trying to convince Rin that she was to stay at the palace, Sesshoumaru and Kiya set out to the camp she left Kagome at.

"The girl is such an adorable little thing… How did you come upon such a sweet child?" Kiya asked not looking at him.

"I'm surprised you don't know." He said in a smart-ass kind of way in the same monotone.

Kiya glared at him "I see the future not the past Sesshoumaru * she smiled * I'm surprised she could even stand being around someone who doesn't even acknowledge she's there, I mean come on…" she was cut off

"That's enough Kiya! * She smirked at her victory *… If you must know she tried to help me heal when I was injured from a battle with the half-breed. When I was fully recovered I left, when I got back to Jaken and my steed I smelled blood and wolves… I went back into the forest and she was dead, the wolves had killed her * he looked at Kiya for a moment and looked back in front of him * I restored her life with Tenseiga… When I turned to leave she chose to follow, she was an orphan child who was mistreated and beaten in the village she resided in, and I had no objections to her choice."

"She helped you heal? A demon of your stature?" Kiya joked

"She brought me food on her own will even though I rejected it and told her I didn't eat human food, she continued to do so. She was the first one to treat me with… kindness and didn't fear me." He said an almost smile on his face.

Kiya looked at him and smiled warmly, "You love her as if she were your own." She said looking at his face.

"Do not speak nonsense Kiya." He said face returning to stone.

"Don't lie to me Sesshouamru I can see how your face softens and warms up when you talk about her." Kiya stated as a matter of factly, hands on her hips.

"Hn." Was his only response to her. He knew she was right, his little ward has come to be like a daughter to him though he would never admit it he does love her.

They traveled on Sesshoumarus demonic cloud in silence the rest of the way, but that's how all-great predators travel, in silence. Kiya was happy because her plan was falling through and Sesshoumaru though had his emotionless mask on was happy as well. Kiya had spared him two months of looking for a worthless mate.

Kiya smiled and looked at the Taiyoukai though he can be arrogant, stubborn, stoic, a jerk, a real pain in the ass even though he doesn't do anything but is one for other reasons, and he can be head strong at times; she just knew he and Kagome would make perfect mates. She sighed, _"Opposites do attract I suppose."_ She thought warmly.

Sesshoumaru knew she was looking at him, he could feel her stare five miles back, but he kept looking ahead. He was a little irked with her behavior late last night and early this morning. Late last night he opened the shoji screen that connected his room to hers; he wanted to get her back for the painful erection she had left him with earlier that day, that and he was long over due for a good rutting session. Just as he opened the door Kiya was right behind it and pushed him back in his room told him 'sorry, but no can do.' And shut the door and locked it. Then this morning he jumped from his balcony to hers because both doors to her room were locked so he took his last resort. Upon opening the balcony door to her room she said 'I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but we can't' and pushed him off the balcony and quickly shut and locked the door. No he didn't fall to his doom with a sickening _splat_; he gracefully floated down on his feet arms crossed and a scowl on his face and walked back into his palace.

Putting a scowl on his face now he spared a glance at Kiya from the corner of his eye. How dare she treat him like that? All he wanted to do was rut and oddly she refused. Did he approach her wrong? Nah, when he wanted to rut she was more than willing to let him have his way with her… But what was different now? Looking at her he mentally sighed, she was a sight to see. She's beautiful, clever, intelligent, powerful, obedient, loyal, trustworthy, honorable, and she's fiercer than him when necessary, those were some of her good traits. She's calm and patient, she's perfect, the ideal mate, any demon would be lucky to have her. But she was out of his reach. She could not reproduce which meant no heir, which meant he couldn't have her.

Thinking a bit about the mating he could always mate the Eastern Lords daughter. A cat youkai, Tia's her name; she's a few inches shorter than Kiya, thin and ridiculously spoiled, loud mouthed, has no control over her powers, has no strength and is a sloppy fighter. Big narrowed purple eyes, with purple hair with a pink tint to it; she wasn't much of a looker, but not many demonesses are, very few had the rare beauty that caught his eye. But their mating would bring the West and East together, which they currently are not. She is the only daughter of royalty, but she is a greedy little thing and that only served for trouble in the future. So Sesshoumaru automatically threw that thought out. Sure there were plenty of demonesses like Kiya stated, but none were his taste, they were greedy, and most were sluts and had no dignity. Having someone who just put themselves out there just wasn't his idea of a worthy mate, and a greedy one was out of the question. But if he didn't find a demoness on his own the council would arrange a mating and if that happened he would have no say… He would be stuck.

Then his thoughts traveled to the little miko he will be accompanying for the next two months, if anything he should thank her. She's the reason why he was spared two months of misery only to mate misery and to live the rest of his life in misery. He really should thank her but he never will his pride wouldn't let him. In fact if she were a demoness she would make a suitable mate. She's quite intelligent for a nigen onna, and has a special beauty all her own it's like no others, she took in a orphaned kitsune as her own when any other nigen or demon would kill it or just shun it away, she's selfless, and put her trust in everyone, and… Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction. Was he just admiring the miko? No, It couldn't be. He then made a silent vow that he Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands would not fall for a human and come to his demise like his father had all those years ago.

Kiya's smile turned to a frown. She didn't mean to but he just looked so in thought so she taped into his mind to see what he was thinking. He was on the right track until his damn pride got in the way. _"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought, his damn pride will ruin him... Damn him, damn him and his stupid pride."_ She thought sourly and scowled at him.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he noticed her scowl, "What ails you Kiya?" he asked coolly.

Realizing her actions she looked the other way, "I've no idea what you're talking about Sesshoumaru." She said with a shrug as if nothing were bothering her.

"Hn" he said and glared at her,_ "What are you planning Kiya?"_ He thought dryly.

"_You've no idea Sesshoumaru, you've no idea."_ She thought evilly reading his thoughts again causing an evil smirk to appear on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at her strange behavior lately, Sesshoumaru looked ahead and caught the scent of the miko and followed after it.

"We're getting closer to the camp, it's just over that hill threw the trees." She stated

"Indeed." He replied and lowered them to the ground and walked the rest of the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was limping back to camp from her morning bath using her sword for support so she wouldn't fall. _"Damn this hurts… Stupid demon, I otta use Sesshoumarus sword to bring him back to life and kill him myself…"_ she angrily thought. Upon entering the camp she felt though faint two auras heading her way, and not just baby auras either they were BIG, one more so than the other. "Great now what?" she wined plopping down on her sleeping bag by the fire waiting for who ever was heading her way would just end her life right then and there. _"HA! Like that would happen, they'd probably torture me slowly before they do it."_ Feeling the auras about a half a mile away Kagome just put her left arm over her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"She should be somewhere in here." She heard a female voice say. Slamming her hands on the ground she sat up quickly_, "I know that voice."_ Just as she thought it Kiya came through the brush and a smile spread across her face. "Kiya!" Kagome yelled after her waving.

Kiya looked at Kagome and a small smile appeared on her face. "Hello Kagome, I hope you don't mind I brought a companion." She said motioning with her thumb behind her.

"No I… don't… mi..n..." she started happily until Kiya's _companion_ came through the brush behind her then her answer faded away. OH, he was the last person she wanted to see. Kiya smiled and went to sit on a bolder to watch the show she knew Kagome would have a fit and she just couldn't wait to see it.

Kagome grabbed her sword and sloppily got up. Using the sword as support while she stood she narrowed her eyes and glared at Sesshoumaru, pointing a finger at him she started, "What are _you_ doing here? … Why _are_ you here? … * Limping over to him * Never mind don't even answer my questions. * She started to poke him in the chest * you jerk, how could you just leave me here like the way I was. I could have been in danger or worse and another thing…" While she ranted and poked him in the chest Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome to Kiya with a bored face and she just smiled at him as if to say '_you deserve it'_, glaring at Kiya for taking amusement in this little scene he grabbed the offending appendage that was assaulting his person making Kagome stop her ranting and glare up at him.

"Miko you will refrain from touching This Sesshoumaru from this point on." He said in a bored but threatening tone not even sparing a glance at her, but released her finger and went to sit under a near by tree staring evilly at Kiya the whole time. Kagome pulled her hand to her chest and 'hmphed' and turned and limped back to her sleeping bag and plopped down with a **thud**. Looking at Kiya she glared at her but she only smiled back.

"Kagome I hate to do this to you, but Sesshoumaru will be traveling with us from now on." She said as gently as she could, not wanting to upset the girl anymore.

Kagome just glared at her and then looked at Sesshoumaru, "I want an apology from you." She shouted at him pointing her finger.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from the forest to the miko who wanted him to do something he would never do, and would not start doing it today. Just who does she think she is? "Miko This Sesshoumaru does not _apologize_ to anyone." He said smoothly and looked back into the forest.

"WHAT" She shrieked

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself." He said lifting his head arrogantly.

Kagome balled her hands into fists at her sides,_ "That arrogant BASTARD!"_ she mentally shrilled. Her anger was starting to boil at its peak and this of course only made the young lord smirk, for some reason he liked her anger. Looking between the two Kiya sighed she knew Sesshoumaru left her all battered up but she didn't know that he left an unfinished battle with the little miko. A shrill pulled her from her thoughts.

"You're a jerk you know that! I demand an apology! I refuse to go anywhere with you till I get an apology and that's final." She yelled then huffed and crossed her arms and glared at the back of his head.

"Then you will be here till your death." Was his snide remark, making Kagome suck in a quick breath and snap her mouth shut.

Kiya sighed once again then got up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat in front of him, Kagome looking at them with interest, Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Kiya and raised an eyebrow.

"It's only one apology Sesshoumaru it's not going to kill you… And it's between the three of us so word isn't going to get out that you did something _nice_… Her words are sincere she's not going anywhere till she gets one, and we have a long way to go." She spoke soft enough to where Kagome wouldn't hear and her words were firm and clear as day. Narrowing his eyes at her he spoke low and deadly.

"This Sesshoumaru will not submit to a human. If the girl wants an apology you do it, This Sesshoumaru will not have such words come from his mouth." After he spoke he inclined his head and looked back out into the forest.

Pursing her lips and nodding her head Kiya stood and took a step back. "I am not going to sit here for two months because you won't do a simple 'I'm sorry' to the girl * this made him look at her once more with a bored expression * So you leave me with no other choice." She finished with an amused smile.

By this moment Kagome was at the edge of her sleeping bag wide eyed watching the two interact. Tension was high between them and their auras were flaring with irritation, anger, and… Amusement? Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru stood towering over Kiya like a skyscraper with a look as if to tell her to give him her best shot.

Kiya only smirked at his attempt to intimidate her, "This is a one way road Sesshoumaru, and you're going to apologies to her… NOW GO!!!" she yelled pointing towards where Kagome was and a strong, heavy gust of wind hit Sesshoumaru full force and sent him flying towards Kagome making her squeal and try to scurry away the best she could before she got clobbered by said demon. "Hey watch where you're aiming him." Kagome shouted from the ground on all fours pointing at a standing Sesshoumaru two feet away from her with the look of death on his face.

Sesshoumaru scowled and glared at Kiya. How dare she use her elemental powers on him? Who does she think she is bossing him around like some pup? God or not he will not submit. With a curt nod of his head he stood his ground and stared Kiya down.

Kiya only smirked, "Say it!" she said demandingly

"No" he said defiantly

"Dammit Sesshoumaru, say it" she said again and stomped her foot on the ground once like a pup not getting it's way.

"This Sesshoumaru refuses to say anything to a filthy human." He said coldly

"Hey, I resent that!" Kagome chimed in glaring at him.

Glancing at the miko who was currently glaring at him, he looked back at Kiya and slowly shook his head saying 'no' to her. Letting out an irritated snort Kiya looked to the ground and chewed on her bottom lip_ "I've gotta think of something… * _her eyes lit up at an idea * _I got it."_ An evil grin spread across her face, looking back at Sesshoumaru she casually strutted over to him and whispered in his ear. Sesshoumarus eyes widened a fraction and he looked at Kiya as she pulled away from his ear with a smile on her face and shaking her head 'yes'. Looking back down at the miko and looking at back at Kiya he straightened himself out and turned to face Kagome who was looking between them both confused.

"What?" she asked still looking from one to the other.

Sesshoumaru stared a Kagome and she stared back. Kagome started squirming under his intense stare after a while, noticing this Kiya rolled her eyes and jammed her elbow into his side making him grunt and sent a death look her way. This wasn't easy for him, it was so NOT Sesshoumaru. He never apologized to anyone, ANYONE. So why should he start now? Mentally sighing he decided to speak.

"This Sesshoumaru… Is… * Kagome went wide eyed and he started to cringe * sorry." He said 'sorry' so fast that Kiya almost didn't catch it, but alas she did so she couldn't get him to repeat it, not that he would anyway. "Well then!" Kiya said happily, she looked at Kagome with a smile. Kagome was still wide eyed and shocked, _"Did I just imagine this… Did he just say he was sorry?"_ she looked at Kiya and raised her arm, "Pinch me I must be dreaming." She said still in shock mode.

Kiya laughed softly but stopped immediately when a hand grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out of camp leaving a dazed Kagome behind. "Sesshoumaru, What are we going?" she asked lazily but only got a grunt in response. Before she even noticed anything she was backed up against a tree being sandwiched by Sesshoumarus body. He started to nip, lick and suck at her neck. Kiya rolled her eyes and pushed him off, "Hold on their buddy, just what do you think your doing?" she said putting her hands on her hips looking at him eyebrow raised.

"Holding you to your word." He said taking a step closer to her.

Putting her hand up to stop him she playfully glared at him, "I only said I would do that just to get you to apologize to her. You didn't actually think I was serious did you?" she finished with a sly smile.

Sesshoumaru smirked, oh she's good, real good. She had tricked him into something he would never do and he fell for it. _"Sly vixen!"_ He thought dryly and looked at her… well where she was. _"She escaped me once again."_ Turning on his heel he headed back to camp.

Walking into the camp with a smile on her face, Kiya went over to sit next to a still dazed Kagome. Sitting next to her cross-legged Kiya waved her hand in Kagome's face. Blinking a couple times she looked at Kiya's amused expression.

"Why did you bring him here?" she asked out of the blue.

Kiya couldn't help but smile she wished she could tell her but it is not time for her to know. "I cannot tell you my reasons now * she pushed a lock of hair out of Kagomes face behind her ear * But you will later accept my reasons for doing so." She then frowned, she hated that she had to put her and Sesshoumaru in this kind of position where neither one had any clue as to what she was up to or better yet what the fates were up to. But she had faith that things would turn out. She could already tell Kagome had feelings for the stubborn lord, though it was on a friendly level it was a start and she could build from there.

Now Sesshoumaru was another story, he only saw the little miko as an ally and nothing more at least that's all that she could tell, that damn dog boxes in his emotions better than she does. But dammit she just knew the feelings were there, even if it was just the slightest little bit they were still there and that's better than nothing. Kiya sighed, Sesshoumaru could be crazy in love with the girl and would never admit to the feeling. He's got enough pride to choke a thousand horses. As she was mentally scolding Sesshoumaru, she was brought out of her musings by Kagome saying her name.

"Hm?" she said looking at her intently

"Thanks." Kagome said looking away, Kiyas crimson red eyes creped her out a little.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, "For what?"

Kagome looked back at Kiya and then looked at her leg, "For helping me when I blacked out." She put her hand on her gauze-clad thigh.

"Oh yes I forgot about that." She said chirpy and she closed her eyes and summoned her miko healing powers to her hands. Kagomes eyes went wide once more and Kiyas hands started to glow a deep blue. Kiya put her hands on Kagomes thigh, breathed in and slowly let out the breath, fully healing the leg wound. Opening her eyes she smiled at a job well done and brushed her hands together. "That should do you good." She said and took a clawed finger and cut the gauze off Kagomes right thigh to reveal perfect unblemished skin.

Kagome ran her hands down her thigh in amazement then looked at Kiya, "Why didn't you do that before instead of having me * she threw her hands in the air * hobble all over the place." She shouted.

Kiya squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. Squinting one eye open to glare at her she let her hands fall to her sides and opened the other eye. "First off, you don't need to yell we demons have _very_ sensitive hearing. Secondly, I didn't want you going anywhere while I was gone, so in order to keep you put I let you heal the normal human way that way you were still here when I got back." She explained

"Are you kidding me? You did this so I couldn't go anywhere?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Kiya only nodded her head 'yes' and looked to where Sesshoumaru was as he walked back into camp with a bored look on his face again. Rolling her eyes she stood and started to walk out of camp.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked stepping in her way.

"Getting food, is that alright with you?" she said and walked past him, "Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone." She joked while walking away.

Once Kiya was out of sight Sesshoumaru took up his original spot under the tree and looked off into the forest. Kagome was sitting staring at him. _"I wonder why he's here. He doesn't look too unhappy being here so there must be a really good reason why he came willingly." _Kagome mysteriously thought, clearing her throat to get his attention, nothing, so she did it again only louder.

"Miko cease your poor attempt to gain attention." He said coldly still looking into the darkness of the forest.

She crossed her arms; "Well _excuse me_ for trying to start a conversation." She said and stuck her tongue out at the back of his head.

"Well weather you like it or not I still wanna know some stuff. I do have every right to know cause I had no knowledge of you coming here." She said and he only turned to his head to look at her.

"Firstly * she put her finger up to signify her first question * Why are you here?" she asked staring at him, and then crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes, she didn't have any right to know why he was here… well she did in a way but that's besides the point, he didn't want her to know that he would rather travel with her than look for a future mate. So instead of telling her everything he kind of sidestepped his answer.

"Kiya so kindly made a offer This Sesshoumaru couldn't be refused. She spared me two months of having to carry out an order the court council wanted This Sesshoumaru to fulfill to travel with you." He said, not the whole truth but not a lie either.

"Hmm… What was the order?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"That's not important at the time, what is important is that I have food that needs to be eaten." Kiya said coming back to camp with a deer. " Kagome can you find a sturdy stick to put your share over the fire." She asked

"Sure." She said and went off to find a stick.

"I thank you for interruption Kiya" Sesshoumaru said genuinely for once

Kiya plopped the deer on the ground and sat down and started to gut it. "You didn't seem to want her to know about the order… * threw some deer guts to the side * and to be honest I don't want her to know. * More guts air born * She's not ready for that type of news." She said and then started to skin the deer of its fur.

Looking at her suspiciously, "Why is that?"

"Think about it Sesshoumaru she just went through a heart wrenching experience with your half-brother, the last thing she needs if for you to tell her that you're here because you don't want to find a mate." She finished mentally grinning from ear to ear; she's got him wrapped around her finger. _"Totally clueless"_ she thought.

"Hn." He said and leaned his head against the tree trunk looked to the sky and closed his eyes.

By this time Kagome walked back into camp, "Here you go." Kagome said handing Kiya the stick, she smiled as her thanks and put her attention back on the deer. A moment later Kiya had pieces of the deer on the stick over the fire to cook and she ate some raw meat, looking Sesshoumarus way she offered some. "Here."

"This Sesshoumaru does not require food at this time." He said coolly

Shrugging at his decline she at what she offered. The rest of the evening was silent between the three travelers. Yawning really big Kagome said her goodnights to Kiya, cuddled in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, but before sleep claimed her she whispered a goodnight to Sesshoumaru. _"Goodnight miko."_ He thought hearing what she said.

Kiya smiled to her-self and looked into the fire, _"Maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought."_ Through out the night both Kiya and Sesshoumaru waited patiently for the sun to rise to start their journey tomorrow. While doing so Kiya was thinking of ways to get Kagome and Sesshoumaru closer while she was present and Sesshoumaru was thinking about why the little miko interests him so.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok took a while but it's done… I've been having brain farts through out this chapter, didn't really know how to work it but I got it * fists in the air * "Victory is mine." … lol… all this thinking is turning my brain to mush…. Hope you enjoyed =-]

Reviews are like pixi sticks they give me fuel…lol…PLEASE REVIEW thx u 


	7. An unexpected visitor

A/N: Ok my people's sorry it took SOO long, I made this chapter super long because I'm going to be out of state to visit family and it literally took me this long to write it, had some problems in some areas but it all fell through. I love the review's I've been getting so keep em coming lol I really appreciate it. But don't you worry I take a book with me everywhere I go so I can write the chapters to come, that way all I have to do is type them up and post them when I get home. Anyways have fun reading. Byez!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little before the crack of dawn Kagome woke up to the smell of cooking rabbit, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she sat up and lazily looked around sleepiness so noticeable on her face. _"It is way too early to be smelling food."_ She tiredly thought. She looked to her right and saw Sesshoumaru sitting under the tree he parked himself at yesterday, but she saw no sign of Kiya. Shrugging it off thinking she was at the hot spring, "Morning" she said sleepily Sesshoumaru only gave her a curt nod of his head to acknowledge her. Rolling her eyes at his stoicism she wiggled out of the warm confinement of her sleeping bag and walked over while stretching to see if the rabbit was done, seeing that it wasn't she went back over to her bedding and sat down pulling her knees into her chest resting her head atop them and lightly sighed. After a minute or two Kagome got up to check on the rabbit again, seeing that it was done she went to her bag really quick and got a plate, fork and knife and went back over to her breakfast.

Sesshoumaru watched the little miko in silence with slight interest. He saw her go back to her weird black bag and grab a plate and odd utensils, raising a curious eyebrow he then watched her take the rabbit put it on the plate and stuck it with an object with four long prongs on it and pulled the stick out from it then she used the mini sword or so it looked like, to cut the rabbit into pieces so she could eat it.

Shoving a piece of food in her mouth _"Hmm… Needs Ketchup."_ "So * chew chew * where'd Kiya go off to?" She said and swallowed the piece of food she was chewing on.

Turning his gaze back to her he slowly blinked, "She left for a matter that had to be taken care of." He stated calmly.

"Oh… * pops another piece of rabbit in her mouth, and talks while chewing * When she coming back?" She asked hoping in the back of her head that the matter would be quick and she'd be back any minute because she did not want to start her traveling with Sesshoumaru _**alone.**_

"Within the next two or three days." He answered her boredly.

"Oh… wait WHAT? * She shrieked dropping her fork with meat on it and put her hands on her head * I thought she'd be gone for a little while not two or three days!" She exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, that shrill of hers would be the end of his keen hearing. She could scare even the mightiest of demons away with that high pitched shrill. Taking a calming breath through his nostrils to ease his rising irritation he spoke with his usual emotionless monotone.

"After you finish whatever it is that you do we will set out." He said no room for argument, but Kagome failed to see that.

"Were traveling without Kiya?" She asked not believing what he just said.

Nothing.

"I'm not gonna start traveling with you without her!" she said stubbornly.

Still no answer.

"Are you even listening to me? I'm staying put!" she shouted waving her hands in the air.

Silence.

"Who said I had to go anywhere with you anyway. Kiya said you were tagging along, she didn't say anything about me playing follow-the-leader with you." She still continued to argue.

"Miko we don't have all day" he said as if he were talking to a child, Rin listened better than her.

She huffed, "Just who do you think you are bossing me around like some little kid. * Kagome got up and rummaged through her backpack * I'm a grown woman you know, I can take care of myself. * She grabbed her toiletries and a change of clothes and started walking out of camp * And I don't need you to be up my ass all the…" her voice faded away as she walked to the hot spring leaving Sesshoumaru staring at where she disappeared from. _"This is going to be a long day"_ He though dryly and closed his eyes and started to think of ways to keep her quiet.

At the hot spring Kagome was in the water scrubbing her body from top to bottom, Kiya had used all the gauze to wrap her leg so she couldn't take a decant bath and rewrap her leg, so she had to settle for wetting a rag and wiping herself down and dipping her head in the water to wash her hair. Boy did she feel dirty; dunking under the water she resurfaced and leaned back against a large smooth sided rock and rested for a little while.

"Man I wish I could slap him and get away with it!" She mumbled under her breath angrily he knew how to push her buttons just right. "I'll make him wait just for spite." She said childishly and closed her eyes and rested for a while soaking up the blissful moment.

Back at camp Sesshoumaru had waited long enough. He knew she was doing this to irk him. He had orders from Kiya to head east and to be there within two to three days for that's when she will be returning and they had a long ways to get there and he would see that those orders were followed through one way or another. Her behavior was defiant and he was not going to stand for that, when Kiya was gone he was the alpha and she would submit to him and do as he says. So gracefully standing he walked out of camp following the mikos scent to the hot spring, but to make sure she wouldn't detect him he concealed his aura.

Still soaking in the hot spring Kagome was so consumed in her little piece of heaven she failed to notice the pair of golden hues obviously watching her like pray five feet away from her. Lightly sighing _"Guess it's time to get out."_ She thought. So Kagome stood up and swished her way to the edge of the spring and got out in her wet glory for anyone to see.

"You shouldn't walk around in such an attire miko." Sesshoumaru said with a smug look, but instantly regretted it for a high-pitched scream sounded through his ears and the forest making the bird's near-by fly out of the trees and away from the scene. Honestly if she tried hard enough he thought she could wake the dead.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * splash *" She screamed and dived back into the hot spring, so only the top of her head down to her nose were out of the water glaring daggers at him. He only smirked and stared back.

Lifting her head all way out of the water so she could talk, "Sesshoumaru you perv, what the hell are you doing here? You knew I was here you did that on purpose!" she shouted.

"You were taking to long and we have a long way to get to our destination. Dress yourself This Sesshoumaru will not waist anymore time." He said coldly and turned on his heel and walked back to camp.

Sticking her tongue out at his back she made sure no one was around before she got this time. Grabbing her towel Kagome wrapped it around herself with great haste. Walking over to her clothes she looked around once again to make sure there were no peepers, with a satisfied sigh she let the towel pool around her feet and started to dress.

A moment later Kagome was dressed and ready to head back to camp. Since she was no longer injured she could change out of her tattered pair of cargo pants and into a pair of faded blue loose fitting hip hugger jeans, her black knee high lace up combat boots, an army green form fitting tank top, and her black fingerless gloves and she put her hair in a high pony tail. Gathering her bathing and hygiene supplies and her clothes _"These were my favorite pair too"_ she sourly thought looking at her cargos. She sighed and headed back to camp to lord stick-up-the-ass.

Sesshoumaru was currently standing where they would be leaving with Kagomes bag in hand… Well not exactly it was lying at his feet a few inches away. When Kagome came into view he gave her a critical look as she headed towards him, he didn't understand why she chose such clothing's, she was a miko she should wear clothes that state her station or at least a proper yukata or kimono. But he guessed it was better than the little green cloth that she use to wear that left little to the imagination and her creamy white mile long legs only made the imagination even wilder. Sesshoumaru scoffed he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. So he turned while slowly blinking and started to head east as ordered.

Kagome was taken aback by the critical look, oh yeah she saw it and was not happy about it. She rapidly blinked and then realized that Sesshoumaru was leaving so she opened her bag stuffed her things in it closed it hefted it over her shoulders grabbed her sword and ran after him.

"Hey… You jerk… What was the critical look for?" she asked glaring at him while catching her breath.

"Your choice of wear." He stated simply with boredness.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she said looking at herself looking for something wrong.

"You are miko, you should wear clothing as such." He said glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Ugh, whatever! I wear what I like and this * she points at herself * is what I like!" she stated so it sounded like it was the end of the conversation and crossed her arms.

Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes he did an "Hn" instead, and they walked a few miles in silence, but not for long…

"Thanks" she said

Furrowing his brow as the only indication to show that he was indeed confused, "For what?"

"You know breakfast!" she said with joy _"maybe he's not so bad after all."_ She thought

"This Sesshoumaru did not get you your morning meal." He said indifferently.

Knitting her brows together, "Are you gonna tell me Kiya did? She wasn't even there this morning!" she stated.

"She went hunting early this morning brought it back and put it over the fire. This Sesshoumaru informed her that it would burn; she insisted that the smell of food would wake you there for it would not burn and then she headed on her way." He said so lifeless.

"_He almost sounds like a robot when he talks."_ Kagome thought playfully and giggled. Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow; at times she could be just like Kiya; giggling out of the blue.

"So do you know what the matter Kiya's taking care of is about?" she asked breaking the quietness.

"No"

"Did someone come to her with the message?"

"No"

"Well can't you tell me how she knew something was wrong?" she ground out through teeth, she was getting irritated.

"This Sesshoumaru didn't say that something was _**wrong**_. This Sesshoumaru said that there was a _**matter**_ to be taken care of." He said stubbornly mentally smirking, if she wanted answers he was going to make her work for it.

Balling her fists at her sides lips pursed she snorted like a bull ready to charge._ "Dammit it's like pulling teeth with him."_ "How did she get the message on the matter?" she said as calmly as she could but the anger was evident in her voice.

Smugly smiling on the inside at her anger, "Kiya works for the Kami's, they some how get in contact with her and give her tasks that they wish to be dealt with." He told her with all seriousness.

Shocked that he actually gave her an answer and even more shocked that Kiya worked for the kami's all she could do was nod her head. For the rest of the morning they walked in silence… That is until Kagome got over her shock…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiya was heading far Northeast where the inutachi group was. She had gotten a message from the kami of death that Kikyo would fall ill from an unknown illness and would probably die. Though Kiya didn't want Kikyo to die cause she was the only source of keeping Inuyasha put and not stray away to look for Kagome that was her fate, that's how the kamis had planned it and her job was to make it happen.

The kamis had planned for Kikyo to have life only to redirect Inuyashas feelings for Kagome to make him realize that she was nothing more than just a friend and as a diversion that way Kagome could start her life over with someone who she could be truly happy with and to become a better warrior. The kamis always knew that Inuyasha's heart belonged to Kikyo, and her resurrection only brought back those old feelings towards her and when he was with Kagome he saw and would mistake her for Kikyo. His feelings towards Kagome were a misunderstanding and needed to be put back in their rightful place.

This would be one of Kagomes real tests to make sure she has in fact severed any romantic feelings for him. If so she will be able to move on to her next destination, which would be Sesshoumaru. While traveling with her he will be blindingly mending her heart and preparing it to love again, and she will slowly do so by being with him. She is also to help Sesshoumaru with his feelings, demons hide their feelings in the deepest darkest place in their hearts and choose to leave them there they go off instinct instead of emotion that is why some demons are such cold creatures. Kagome will break the ice barrier around the young lords heart and he will grow to love her in the time they have.

Kiya only hoped that the kami of death was right and Kikyo had sealed his petty romantic feelings for Kagome and only saw her as friend; If not he is going to be one hell of an obstacle to go over…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taking a break in a small clearing the inutachi group built a fire while Inuyasha was out hunting food to eat for lunch.

"Ugh, three days and still nothing." Sango scoffed and plopped on the ground elbows resting on her bent knees face between her hands and heaved a sigh.

Miroku sat next to Sango and patted her back, "We'll find the shards in due time Sango." He said, though in the back of his mind he had doubts himself. With Kagome gone finding jewel shards has become a hard task and Kikyo now alive and no longer a miko only makes the hunt even harder.

"We're not going to find anything without Kagome." Shippo exclaimed crossing his arms peaking a glance in Kikyo's direction. Oh how he missed Kagome, he wished he was with her right now looking to the sky he silently asked the kami's to keep her safe. Sango and Miroku only nodded in agreement. Yes, Kagome did play a BIG part in finding the jewel shards and without her help it was a lost cause.

Kikyo sat on the far side of the fire distancing her-self away from the group though they haven't said anything brash to her to try and get her to leave she knew they didn't want her here. Though Inuyasha has been spending a lot of alone time with her and talking to her and has the occasional rut, their relationship has taken a giant step forward. So why was it that she felt so empty? Almost like what Kaede said, that she _was_ brought back for a reason and not just for the reasons that, that woman told her, she felt that there was more to it.

Upon a dead deer flying into the camp landing by the fire with a grotesque _**thud **_Inuyasha came in brushing his hands together. "Alright got the food, now somebody cook it. I'm starved." He said and sat next to Kikyo.

Sango glared at him and got up to find a hefty stick to skewer it with. "Inuyasha you idiot don't you know how to do anything?" Shippo shouted from Miroku's shoulder and he got a growl in response. Kikyo patted Inuyasha's knee gently to calm him when he looked at her she smiled softly and he instantly calmed down and took her hand in his. Sango came back and skewered the deer and put it over the fire and sat back by Miroku grabbed her hiraikotsu and started polishing it.

Miroku sat watching the meat start to cook looked over to Inuyasha and Kikyo and they were quietly talking their conversation looked serious, he then looked over at Shippo who was currently playing with Kirara and he looked at the feisty little woman sitting next to him preoccupied with her weapon. _"Now's my chance!"_ He thought devilishly and put his hand quietly on the ground and walked his fingers casually to her bottom. Sango stopped mid polish when a certain hand started to grope her butt, glancing frantically around her she saw that nobody was watching and took the chance to blush cherry red and swiftly turned to face him, " You pervert" she shouted and smacked him up side the head got up and moved away from him. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Miroku you think you'd learn by now." Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"What can I say, it's the hand I tell you." He said rubbing his sore cheek and did the 'Freddy Kruger' claws with his cursed hand raising it in the air.

"Yeah right, the curse of your hand died along with Naraku!" Sango snorted glaring at him. Miroku only gave her pleading eyes and she just looked away from him and polished her hiraikotsu with more effort than needed.

A few moments went by and Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air, _"I know that scent… It can't be, can it?"_ He thought and got up with his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Miroku asked standing as well with his staff in hand, Sango followed suit with her weapon ready to attack.

"I don't know for sure, but the scent is so familiar." He said taking another sniff of the air.

The area was silent for a moment until Inuyasha's ears picked up a faint sound moving through the brush to the right of them. " Over there!" he shouted and jumped in that direction with Tetsusaiga drawn and he was out of sight of the other companions only for a moment. Not soon after he left they heard a clinging of metal and Inuyasha came flying back into camp backwards landing on his back and skidding into the trunk of the nearest tree knocked unconscious.

"Inuyasha" Sango and Miroku yelled in union and stood in their battle stance facing where he can flying in from and everybody's eyes got wide as Kiya came walking through the brush with her sword Phoenix in hand. Stopping at the edge of their camp she smiled at the groups defensive stance, "Oh please do relax * she strapped her sword behind her back * I'm not here for battle." After she finished she watched as the group hesitantly dropped their stances.

"Who…who are you?" Sango asked lowering her weapon a little more.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized me as soon as I walked in, I've been the topic of your conversations for the last three or four days… I'm Kiya." She stated with an amused smile and bowed low to everyone when she said her name.

Running up to Kiya, Miroku grabbed both her hands in his lifted them to his face and kissed each one, "Kiya it is truly an honor, would you consider bearing my child? * Sango and Shippo sweat drop ^.^ * "

Her eyes widened a bit at the action and then got soft_ "Time to play!!!"_ she thought evilly and smiled sweetly at him, "I would love to." She said with an exaggerated happy tone and Miroku stood wide-eyed and shocked as did Sango and Shippo only their mouths were agaped. _"A goddess… A goddess wants to bare me a child."_ He thought happily.

Reading his mind she smirked and pulled her hands free and put her arm around his shoulder standing beside him, "I would if I could * she tilts her head to the side and looks at him thoughtfully * but there's only one problem… I was not made to have a child * Miroku faints and falls on the ground * Sorry." She said in a singing voice, she then clasped her hands together and looked at Sango and smiled amusingly at her.

"I'm guessing this is the first time he's gotten accepted by someone who can't produce a child." She said with a chuckle and stepped over Miroku walked over to her but kept some distance between them.

"Yeah!" she said a little dazed. Blinking a couple times Sango looked at the woman in front of her_, "She the one watching over Kagome and won't let anyone near her."_ She thought sadly at the thought of her sister like friend. Kiya looked at her intently and noticed the long face. "Kagome is fine I assure you." She stated simply.

"How did you… never mind." Sango started then huffed, shook her head and sat on the ground where she stood. Kiya saw the lost look in her eyes, she felt sorry for the girl; she's lost her family and village all because of Naraku. Her brother Kohaku was somewhere around but even she couldn't locate the boy. Kiya secretly has the ut most respect for Sango, after all she's been through she still lives life to the fullest and stands strong, as does Kagome but her troubles are different but in a way similar.

Sango watched as her family and other demon slayers got murdered by her brother when he was possessed and found that her whole village was slaughtered by demons.

Kagome on the other hand had to suffer heartbreak and is still recuperating and also had to go through betrayal, which has put her on edge with trusting people. She still trusts people but not as easily as she use to.

They both lost someone close and dear to them and that's where their similarities in their troubles lie. They both truly are the strongest nigen onnas Kiya has ever seen. They have strength in all the right places heart, mind, body, and soul and the hope they have for the future is the fuel that keeps them going.

"Why won't you let anyone near Kagome or even see her?" Sango asked tears silently falling down her cheeks, bringing Kiya out of her thoughts.

Kiya lightly sighed and walked over to her and keeled down on one knee and reached out with her glove-clad hand and wiped her tears away, making Sango look at her with pleading eyes. Kiya looked at her "_I guess she deserves to know."_ She thought, smiling softly at Sango, "Kagome needs to start a new life, she is empty here all she feels is pain… It is her time Sango."

Sango made a confused look, "What do you mean start a new life? She never shows her pain… What's causing her pain? Is it us or…" Sango started quietly more tears streaming down her face, but Kiya put a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Shhh… All will be well Kagome does not feel pain with you, the monk, or the kitsune but with the hanyou. He has caused her heartbreak, though she holds up well she still hurts… * taking in a breath Kiya peered over Sangos shoulder to see her mission watching them with a bored expression and looked back at her * Kagome needs to start a new life in the feudal era because this is where she belongs." She stopped to let what she just said to sink in.

Sango looked to the ground and rolled what Kiya just said around in her head. She then met her gaze once again. "She… No, Kagome's from the future that's where she belongs." She said getting confused.

Kiya sighed and sat the rest of the way down on the ground crossed her legs and looked at Sango.

"Believe what I tell you she belongs in this era the kamis put her in the era that she thinks she's from to protect her and she was brought back the way fate had planned it. Kagome is a rare type of miko; though not greater than mine she has a great deal of spiritual power beyond this world within her. This is part of the reason of why she has to start a new life, she must learn to harness this power because if not come time she will grow and age and her powers will slowly emerge and become out of control and with such a power it could be life threatening to not only her but others around her." Kiya took in a deep breath before she continued.

"She can only learn how to control this power through me, I am the only one that can teach her. It is time that she learns to fight for herself and becomes a warrior and that is what my teachings will lead her to, a warrior such as myself or at least it will lead her in that direction. My teachings will teach her to be independent but a team worker, strong but weak when the time call for it, stubborn but submissive, powerful yet gentle. She will be a new being but the same Kagome you've always known." After she finished she heaved a sigh, though there was more to the story she didn't really want to tell the whole thing. It would be a waist of time really because she was going to put Sango under a sleeping spell and when she woke she would remember nothing of the conversation.

Nodding at what Kiya said she felt a little better that Kagome was at least safe and with someone as nice as her. Then a thought came to her mind, if Kagome was traveling with Kiya and she was here then who was watching Kagome?

"Who's watching Kagome if you're here?" she asked with a little worry.

Kiya smiled, "Don't worry she's under good protection. * She straightens and lifts her head proudly * I have my best man on the job." She stated proudly with a smile.

Sango nodded again and looked at Miroku and noticed that he hasn't gotten up. Turning her head in the same direction so she could see what Sango was looking at, she also saw the sleeping monk.

"I wonder why he hasn't gotten up yet!" she said furrowing her brow and went to get up to wake him but Kiya's voice stopped her.

"He won't be waking until I remove the spell." She stated with her eyes closed as if meditating.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked sitting back down.

"I have business here with the woman that sit behind you, * she glances over Sangos shoulder again to look at Kikyo and looks back at Sango * Inuyasha and Miroku both are under the spell you see it only works through touch of any kind. I put Miroku under the sleeping spell when I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and Inuyasha got it when our swords clashed or in other words 'touched'. I transferred the spell through our blades before I pushed him off to lie where he is now." She said simply.

"Are you going to use it on me to?" Sango asked somberly.

Kiya lightly sighed, "Unfortunately yes, no one must witness what I do. If I have to do something that concerns this group it is what I must do. Are there any questions you wish to be answered before I put you to rest for a short time." She asked softly.

Sango looked away from her and shifted her gaze from left to right, yes, there be many questions she had but she didn't have enough time so she asked the one that she hoped Kiya would have an answer for.

"My brother Kohaku, Do you know where he is? Is he alright?" she asked with a desperate voice tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I know you miss your brother Sango, but as another unfortunate we don't know where he is… We as in the kamis and myself, but we are trying to locate the boy. You must also understand Sango, your brother has finally been freed from Naraku's grasp, all of his memories have returned. He need time to cope with what has happened and what he has done. * She put an armor-clad hand on Sangos shoulder * the fates will return him to you when the time is right. He is alive I can tell you that much or we would know of his death. And when he is found we will give him life because it was not his time to leave this world. Sleep well Sango and wake with the knowledge that your brother is safe." With that Kiya removed her hand. She made the spell so that when Sango did wake she would remember only certain parts of the conversation about Kohaku. Her memory would not remember anything about her, the kamis, or him getting life once found.

Sango slowly blinked her eyes and a small smile graced her face, _"Kohaku is alive and he will be given life and brought back to me… Kohaku my dear sweet brother."_ Sango thought with joy and a single tear fell down her cheek as her vision became blurry then black for the sleeping spell consumed her. Her upright half fell backward to the ground squishing a sleeping Shippo whom was hiding behind her back the whole time.

Giggling a little Kiya pulled Shippo free and laid him down next to Sango. Standing up right she looked in Kikyo's direction and she only looked back. Smirking at the little bit of fear she smelled coming of her Kiya started advancing towards her. "Meow" Kirara purred jumping next to her. Kiya stopped looked at the neiko youkai and smiled; kneeling down she petted the cat only to have it lay down and sleep. Standing back up she walked up to Kikyo and sat cross-legged in front of the former miko.

Kikyo turned her head and looked away for she felt that Kiyas intense stare was looking right into the very depths of her soul. Kiya reached out and grabbed Kikyo by the chin to make Kikyo face her, but even though she faced her she refused to look at her.

"Look at me Kikyo. * Kikyo shifted her gaze to look at her * Do you know why I'm here?" Kiya asked letting go of her chin.

"No I do not, nor do I wish to know so you may put me to sleep like the others." When she finished Kiya started to laugh.

"Oh Kikyo * laugh * you are funny * chuckle… cough * I'm not going to put you to sleep… You're the reason why I'm here." Kiya stated through a chuckle here and there. Taking a breath she recomposed herself. "Tell me Kikyo is it true that you feel empty, not complete! * Kikyo nods her head the positive * that you feel that you were in fact brought back for another reason?" Kiya said in a serious tone and she nodded her head again.

"In all truth and honesty you were brought back for a purpose and the kami's feel that you have done your job."

"What do you mean? I was not given a task after I was given life." Kikyo said narrowing her eyes at Kiya.

"It was a silent order, you subconsciously did it. Weather it worked or not is another thing." Kiya said putting her chin between her thumb and index finger and furrowed her brow thinking on the matter.

"What is it that I did?" Kikyo asked

"You redirected his feeling towards Kagome * Kikyo looked at her confused * their not supposed to be 'in love', they may have love in the friendship kind of way but not the romantic way. Your unspoken task was to in a way make him see Kagome as a friend more than anything else. That's basically the reason why we brought you back; he's a stubborn dog he won't listen to anyone but you. You could say we just * she waves her hand around * took a shot." She said and smiled at Kikyo's shocked face.

Kikyo couldn't believe it the kamis would use her to do such a thing. She felt like a toy, a rag doll, useless… She was only brought back to life to steer Inuyasha away from Kagome, though the thought wasn't bad she still didn't like being used. Her anger was boiling boy did she want to purify Kiya all the way to hell but there was nothing she could do with the miko youkai she was no longer miko so all she could do was stand brush off her kimomo top and glare down at Kiya with all that she had.

"You dare to us me as a puppet… Your tool" Kikyo hissed with disgust.

"Does it bother you?" Kiya asked with amusement in her smug look and stood to tower over Kikyo by five inches crossing her arms over her chest. "We did what we had to do… You didn't seem to have any complaints till now." She said innocently with a shrug and smirked at Kikyo's peeved face.

Kikyo balled her hands into fists, "I had no knowledge of yours or the kamis plans. If I did I wouldn't have agreed to any of this." Kikyo exclaimed angrily through clenching teeth.

"Do you wish to take it back?" Kiya asked in a serious tone.

"Huh?" she said furrowing her brow.

"You have a right to know so I guess I'll tell you… * Kiya set her with a hard look * you are not supposed to be here, your fate was sealed fifty years ago. Your return upon these lands was unexpected there was nothing we could do about it once done because that's when things changed on us… Fate did a big turn around on us and it hit us by surprise when we saw what they had in store for everyone. They had every intension to use you for this purpose, it just took longer then they thought to get here. You are not a tool Kikyo you helped us weather you see it that way or not. When you died all those years ago you died with honor, you knew you weren't going to survive those wounds so you did what was right. * She smiled * But you should have stayed that way." Once finished she looked at Kikyo with soft eyes, she couldn't blame her anger. I mean who wants to die, twice no less?

"What of Inuyasha?" she asked

"Inuyasha's new mate has been for seen by myself. They will bump into each other in a short time. The start will be… weird, but they will fall for each other." Kiya said almost in a reassuring way to let Kikyo know he won't live his life alone.

"Hm." Kikyo looked to the ground rolling around this new and surprising information. She was not expecting this at all… All this time, all those years ago that was truly her fate. So the kamis _**were**_ expecting Naraku and all his treachery and they_** were**_ expecting her to die and Inuyasha to be freed from the god tree by Kagome. But if she wasn't to be here, then how was she to die to go into the other world? Looking back up at Kiya she squared her shoulders and readied herself for her fate once again.

"How is it that I must leave this world once again?" Kikyo asked with pride head held high.

Kiya's eyebrows raised and disappeared under her bangs, she wasn't expecting Kikyo to be so prepared for this… But then again she already died once, not to mention that this time she would die as a normal human… Slowly…

"You will die from an unknown illness that is fatal to demons if they have it…It is also unknown in the demon society so do not ask the name of it. If a demon had this illness they would die within a month, but with a human I'm guessing three days maybe four if you're lucky but nothing more. We do not know how this illness forms for it cannot be spread around like a normal human cold. * She sighed * It has no symptoms and no scent, you will show no sign of being ill and you won't even feel ill. So your hanyou friend will not know * she set Kikyo with a hard look * nor will you speak of it to him. I will give this illness to you today and you will rest unwillingly * she smirked * for the rest of the day as will the rest of the group and you will all wake tomorrow. Are you ready?" she said all with a serious tone.

Kikyo did a quick nod, "Take a seat." Kiya demanded with a gentle voice.

Kikyo sat down and put her hands on her knees as if meditating. Kiya lightly sighed and followed suit, she sat on both knees in front of her leaving very little space between her and Kikyo. "Close your eyes for the light will hurt them." She said and Kikyo followed as ordered. Kiya lifted her right hand and pointed her index and middle fingers out together and they started to glow a soft blue, then it got really bright. "Your going to feel a burning sensation run throughout your body, this will be the only indication to let you know that you are indeed ill." With that said Kiya put her fingers on Kikyo's forehead and the soft blue glow shot from her fingers into Kikyo's body.

Kikyo snapped her eyes open welled with tears and hissed in pain. Burning was mild to the feeling that she felt inside her, more like it was on fire melting every inch of her insides. Putting one hand on her chest and the other on the ground her vision started to get blurry. Kiya watched as Kikyo started to sway and breath heavily and only a few moments later Kikyo had fallen to the ground passed out.

Kiya got up and turned to walk away but a white light flashed out of the corner of her eye stopping in her movements she turned her head and her eyes got wide…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked for what seemed like hours and Kagome was getting the urge to talk the young lords ears off with questions that were swimming in her head like a million fish in a small pond. She looked at Sesshoumaru and started to chew on her bottom lip in need to speak. This of course did not go unnoticed for Sesshoumaru new she was waiting to whale him with questions about Kiya and her involvement with the kamis.

But he was indeed impressed that she held her tongue for so long, a few miles back she started to ask him a bunch of questions, which he of course ignored but the girl would not shut her mouth. Finally his patience wore so thin that he pinned her against a tree by her throat eyes red and told her if she didn't hold her tongue he would dispose of it properly and just to add the effects he let his claws on his free hand glow green with poison, and she's been quiet up to this point.

Kagome made a peeved face, _"What a jerk he's ignoring me."_ She thought and then she let out a breath.

"Alright I can't take this anymore I NEED to talk, I was born to talk. I'm sorry but I have soo many questions I want answers for and I want them now." She shouted and Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly and Kagome bumped into his back earning an irritated growl. "Sorry" she mumbled under her breath.

He turned to face her with a glare, "Miko you do not need to _shout_, this Sesshoumaru can hear just fine even if you whispered your words." With that he looked around, "We will make camp here, we're more than half way to our destination." He said and went to sit under a near-by tree.

Kigome huffed and turned to face him with her hands on her hips, "What, so I'm supposed to just make camp by myself?" she asked glaring at him.

"It is not I who needs to rest but a human such as yourself. A demon such as I can travel nonstop where as a human needs rest. So yes you will make your own camp." He stated no room for argument.

"Hmph, you're a jerk you know that!" she spat and went about making camp. A little while later Kagome had a fire going and her bedding laid out, now she was getting her cooking supplies and ramen for food. Putting water from her water bottle in the pot she put the pot over the fire. Sitting back on her sleeping bag waiting for the water to boil she looked in Sesshoumarus direction.

"All you ever do is look out into the forest… What are you looking for?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing important" he said

"Then why do you do it?" she pushed

No response.

"When will Kiya start my training?" she asked going to her boiling pot to put the ramen in.

"That is for her to decide." He said boredly

Kagome roller her eyes, he always spoke in an emotionless tone and never looked at her when he spoke unless he wanted to get his point across and shut her up and he never used her name either. "Why do you hate me so much?" she blurted out in the middle of her musings.

At this Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her. Why did she think he hated her? He did not profess such words to her. So why would she think such a thing?

"Miko this Sesshoumaru did not say that he hated you." He said almost normally… Almost.

Kagome just looked at him, "Then why do you act like you don't like me?" she asked pouting.

"It is the way I am. This Sesshoumaru see you as an ally, you are the only human that I hold respect for. Does that clear up any doubts you have?" he asked looking at her like she was just another tree in the forest. Then turned his head to look back out into the forest.

Kagome's eyes widened a little at the confession, no, she was not expecting that. "Yeah…" she trailed off for she couldn't think of anything else to say,_ "That was… wow_." She thought. Taking her meal out from the fire she sat on her bedding and ate it in silence. For the rest of the evening Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't spare a word to each other, not even a glance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiya stared in disbelief at the figure slowly coming towards her. Yeah, sure he was a ghost but she wasn't to see him till her tasks were done.

"T…Touga?" she said stuttering a little not believing what she was seeing.

He smiled warmly at her, "Yes it is I Kiya. * Tilts his head to the side * are you not happy to see me?" he asked taking another step closer to his little vixen.

"Err… Yeah… But… You're… umm… Your not supposed to be here yet." She finally got out.

"I requested to see you before hand. Is that ok? If not I can leave if you want me to." He suggested and started to leave.

"No wait!" she shouted making him stop and turn to look at her amusingly, she never could resist him. "I'm just confused, they told me I wasn't going to see you until my task was done." She said walking up to him standing only inches away. She looked at him with warm eyes and bit her bottom lip and managed to pull a small smile across her features. "It's really you." She said happily.

Touga nodded and his smile widened if possible and reached out and pulled Kiya into a ghostly embrace. Hesitantly she returned the gesture and lightly hugged him back. Then after a moment she went full-blown and tightened her grip.

"I've missed you so much Kiya… Soon this will be real." He purred into her ear.

"It has been many centuries * she giggled * how much longer can you stay?" she asked and choked back a sob.

Touga stroked her back and breathed in her scent it smelled of wild flowers and strawberries. Oh, how he missed her so, her warm personality, her feistiness, just everything, and to be in the sky and watch your own son take the woman that belongs to you to bed was a heartache indeed. He longed to feel, touch, and caress her smooth skin in everyway that he use to and his time to return is not too far away. Then upon his return he would do such things and claim her like he should have done all those years ago instead of running off with Izayoi, then maybe he would have still been alive. The fates had a plan for them and he took a different road. Breathing in her scent again he savored the smell and kissed the top of her head.

"I only have a few more moments till I take my leave." He said in a hushed voice.

Kiya berried her head in his chest as silent tears fell down her cheeks, "I love you, I always have and always will… But I also hate you. * She pulled out of the hug and looked at him with a smile * you should understand my reasons. I hold no ill will against you for what you did. You found love in another and I understand that. But you better get this through your head * she sets him with a hard look * when you come back your _**mine**_ and no one else's." She told him in a stern voice sounding almost like she was to commit murder.

Touga smiled at her possessiveness, no, he didn't have any problem with that, and in fact he looked forward to it. "I wouldn't trade you for the world." His deep baritone voice ran through her very being like a hot knife cutting butter. She smiled warmly and hugged him tears attacking her eyes again. Touga hugged her back and pulled back and kissed her on the lips, "I must leave now." He said and took the back of his finger and wiped her tears away and slowly faded away.

Sniffling she dried her face and smiled slightly, Touga was to return to her soon and she couldn't wait. Turning she began to head east where Kagome and Sesshoumaru should be within tomorrow or the next day, so she decided to walk and give them more time _alone._ She giggled at the thought; Kagome was probably driving him mad. Sighing she kept on going. Soon everyone will be happy, even her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OOOOOKKKKKK!!!! It's done * puts fists in the air and jumps for joy * again sorry for the wait but I wanted to make it long that way it would keep you satisfied till I got back. I did a little twist and added Touga in that way Kiya would have someone in the end of the story too. Inuyasha's mate is coming soon but not for a few chapters or so.

Anywho's PLEASE REVIEW cus their like pixi sticks they give me fuel.


	8. Frustration and embarrasing moments

Early the next morning a low groan left Inuyasha's throat as he started to become conscious, his head was throbbing and for some reason his limbs felt like a puddle of goo. Rapidly blinking he opened his eyes only to squint them to mere slits for the morning sun shined bright in his face and his eyes have yet to adjust.

Struggling to rest on his elbows he lazily looked around camp, Miroku was a little away on his stomach with that stupid grin on his face, _"Sango must have knocked him out!"_ he thought. Shifting his gaze from the monk to the slayer he furrowed his brow in confusion, she too was always from camp in fact they were all scattered around the place. Sango was all sprawled out on her back with her legs crossed, almost looked as if she had passed out drunk on sake. Shippo was laid out next to her arms at his side and legs straight out under him, look as if he were laid out to be buried he was almost as stiff as a board but the only indication that he was alive was the light rise and fall of his chest. Kirara was in the middle of camp curled into a little ball, "What in the hell happened?" he asked himself in a whisper and strained to push himself into a sitting position to lean against the tree behind him. Looking to the right all the way at the edge of camp Kikyo was by a tree l lying on her side, _"Must have fallen over in her sleep."_ He thought humorously and let a small smile grace his face.

"Inuyasha… Are you awake?" He heard Miroku say in a hesitantly frustrated voice.

"Yeah!" was his simply reply, sounding as if he were in deep thought.

"I… Can't seem to move." Miroku said trying to sit up but failing miserably.

"I was the same way when I first woke… Hey Miroku what the hell happened here yesterday?" Inuyasha asked getting irritated real fast with the situation.

"I don't know… The last thing I remember is that we were getting ready to attack something and you jumped in the forest and then came flying back hitting the tree." He said and shifted his head to the side to see Sango starting to wake.

"Well that explains the headache." Inuyasha said dryly and let his head fall back to lie against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. He figured that if he couldn't move he would wait till he could so he could forget about the whole thing and get moving.

"Mmm… Miroku?" Sango said groggily and turned her head to meet his gaze tried to sit up but found that she couldn't move and her eyes got wide with worry.

"Sango tell me can you move?" Miroku asked quickly after seeing her eyes go wide.

"No I can't, Miroku what's going on?" she asked voice laced with panic.

"I'm not sure, I can't move either just my head… * he furrowed his brow in thought * Inuyasha can you move?" he asked

No answer.

"Inuyasha?" He questioned.

"Yeah I heard ya! * He looked to the side with an angry face * I can but I have to struggle to do it." He stated with disgust. He hated feeling weak and whatever this was, was starting to drive him mad, he wanted to be on the move already got dammit not be stuck in one spot for who knows how long like some old fart with limbs that feel like jelly that he can hardly move.

Putting Inuyasha's harsh attitude aside he thought on this information. If Inuyasha could just barely move and he and Sango can't then this had to be some type of voodoo or spell of some kind… He and Sango are humans so whatever this was affected humans more so than anything else, where as it would have only half the affect on a hanyou like Inuyasha… If his theory were to be correct then Shippo being a full-blooded demon shouldn't have any problem and be able to move freely.

"Sango is Shippo awake yet?" He asked.

Sango turned her head to look to the other side of her to see a still sleeping Shippo, "No" looking back over to him, "He's still asleep… Why?"

"Well if my theory is correct then someone has a spell or a voodoo bound to us and it affects humans more so than demons * At this Inuyasha lifted his head off the tree, ears perked up at full attention * which means only half the power in the magic will affect a half demon because of their human side and works not on a full demon, but takes the full affect on a human." He explained and then added, "Which only means that it was a demon who cast the spell."

"Are you saying another demon put us under a damn spell!" Inuyasha barked.

"It is merely a theory but yes, that's what I supposed has happened." He said thoughtfully

Mean while at the edge of the camp, Kikyo lay on her side motionless also. She knew who did this; it was a side effect from the sleeping spell. From what she was hearing it seems that Kiya has made everyone else but her to have no recollection on the events that happened yesterday.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, this was obviously purposely done, was this a test to see if she would keep quiet? If she spoke of the things yesterday would her day of death come sooner? She scowled she would rather have had Kiya do to her like she did the others and erase her memory as well, because her knowing this information will cause problems later in the day. She knew Inuyasha was going to ask her if she remembered anything about yesterday and he would surely smell the lie if she denied knowing any events.

Kikyo mentally groaned, Kiya really put her in a bad position and she was sure Kiya was getting a kick out of every minute of it too. Deciding to keep quiet for now Kikyo listened back in on the conversation.

"So wait a minute Miroku if this so called 'spell' only affects humans and half demons then that means full blooded demons can run free… While we're lying here useless!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed understanding what the monk had said and then shouted the last part stirring Shippo in his sleep.

"Exactly" Miroku breathed, "But it would be opposite if a human did it, instead of demons running free the humans would where as in this case a demon cast the spell so of course the demons would get rewarded."

"What about me?" Inuyasha yelled

"Well… Your half demon so you're stuck no matter what happens." Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Why you…" Inuyasha ground out and went to stand only to fall face first into the grassy ground. "Damn spell… I'm gonna find and kill whoever did this." Inuyasha yelled into the ground.

Sango and Miroku both rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces, their friend always got unreasonable when irritated. Just when Inuyasha thought it couldn't get any worse he caught the scent of Kouga coming their way.

No longer after the scent hit his nose Kougas dusty twister came into the camp and stopped on top of Inuyasha's back. Kouga looked around and noticed everyone awake but not up doing their thing like they normally are when they were in camp. But that didn't matter right now all that mattered was the reason why he was here and for some reason he didn't see her.

Looking down Kouga noticed a familiar silver haired head topped with doggy ears under his feet, "Hey mutt face what are ya doing down there?" came Kouga's scruffy voice.

"Mnjdjskdhfjc" Inuyasha tried to say something but even Kouga couldn't make it out, his voice was muffled with his face in the ground.

Kouga heaved a sigh and hopped off Inuyasha's back next to his head, kneeled down and grabbed a hand full of silver hair and pulled Inuyasha's head back out of the ground so he could talk. "Now what was that you said? I couldn't quite understand you." He said in a smug joking manner ending with a smirk.

Inuyasha spat some grass out of his mouth and glared daggers at Kouga, the nerve of him just waltzing on in here like he owns the place. "I SAID what the hell are you doing here ya mangy wolf?" He repeated with much anger.

"I'm here to see MY woman now where is she?" Kouga said gazing around the camp for Kagome.

"What do you want with Kagome now." Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Kouga looked back at Inuyasha and smirked, "In two months time it's mating season and I came here to get Kagome and take her back to the wolf den so I can start courting her." He said with a starry glint in his eyes.

"Well good luck finding her, she left us." Inuyasha said with remorse.

Kouga narrowed his eyes dangerously at him, "What do you mean she's gone… You let MY woman get away, you were supposed to protect her you stupid mutt face!" he yelled standing at full height bringing Inuyasha with him and then let go of his hair and let him fall face first into the ground once again. Looking around camp he then saw Kikyo at the edge of camp and scowled.

"Now I understand why she left… * he glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye * after all these years she's still second best to you. You're pathetic. It's a no wonder she's gone." He said with disgust and started to walk out of camp.

"Wait Kouga!" Miroku yelled after him making Kouga stop in his tracks and turned to look at him.

"What is it?" he said impatiently walking up to the monk.

"Where are you going?" he asked out of curiosity but he had a feeling that he already knew.

"Where do you think I'm going, I'm gonna find Kagome." He said as if it were the obvious.

"I figured as much… I have to warn you though Kagome is traveling with a goddess of much power so be careful." Mrioku said in a stern voice, Kiya wasn't to be reckoned with. He heard from stories as a child in his training that many humans and demons have challenged her and none have ever survived a battle with her. She was one to show no mercy when challenged and would always come out the victor.

Kouga blew out a breath of air like it was nothing and started walking out of camp once again, "No big deal it's just another worthless being I can crush." He said with a wave of his hand to dismiss the warning and with that his dusty twister formed as he stormed out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Late morning almost afternoon Kagome felt a shove in her side, growling she turned to face away from whatever was attacking her person and kept on snoozing. A few seconds later an irritated snort could be heard and she got shoved again; she swung her arm out of her sleeping bag to swat away the offending thing and sunk further into her sleeping bag to where you could no longer see her head or hair. "Com'on mom five more minutes." She groaned in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru raised a perfect eyebrow at this he was certainly nobody's 'mom' and would not start being one; he is Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western lands and an irritated lord at that. "Miko it is time to wake we are wasting time." He said cold and emotionless, Kagome just murmured something under her breath in her sleep about sticking his head in a toilet whatever that was and flushing it and that was followed by a light sleepy giggle.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he was not in the mood to deal with crazy women today but alas fate was not on his side. So kneeling down he reached out and hooked a claw through the zipper pull and unzipped her sleeping bag. Taking the material that was covering her, he flipped it off to reveal a slumbering miko.

Kagome felt the cool breeze caress her skin making goose flesh, turning to lie flat on her back she cracked her eyes open to see a blurry white thing really close to her, in her sleepy haze she smiled stretched her arms out and pulled the white blur into a tight hug, "Awe Mr. Fluffers I didn't know you came to the feudal era." She said sweetly and stroked her hand from the top of the blurs head to it's back and nuzzled it's cheek oblivious to whom she was doing these ministrations to.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was in pure shock; he was so shocked he was immobile. This definitely caught him off guard and he was even more surprised that he was letting it continue, he was getting stroked like a pet, by a human no less and he wasn't doing anything about it. He couldn't believe that of all people a frail human girl, no woman, would do such a thing to his person. A pain filled his chest and his widened eyes turned soft for a millisecond then to their normal cold emotionless hues.

"Miko I know not this… 'Mr. Fluffers' but it is not this Sesshoumaru. You will cease your actions and release my person at once." He said in a very cold manner after recovering from his shocked stage.

At hearing Sesshoumaru's deep baritone voice so close, Kagome froze in her actions, popped out of her sleepy haze coming to realization real fast. She snapped her eyes open as wide as saucers and instead of letting Sesshoumaru go she tightened her grip for she didn't want him to see the fire engine red blush that coated her face in embarrassment.

Feeling her humiliation come off her in waves Sesshoumaru lightly sighed, "Miko it is alright I will not kill you for your actions." He said in a calm indifference.

Kagome shook her head really fast in the negative and tightened her grip even more almost like he was her lifeline. Sesshoumaru felt the heat of her blush lick against his skin. He knew she was embarrassed that's why she clung to him so he wouldn't see her in such a state. He lightly sighed again, Rin did the same thing when embarrassed only she clung to his leg, sometimes he would even end up walking with her still attached to his leg, so he will wait patiently for her to calm and then try to pry her off his person.

It's not that he was irked or irritated with the position he was just a little uncomfortable. It was too intimate for his liking he was not use to such contact. From what he could remember of his puphood his mother never hugged him or did anything a normal mother and pup would do, she claimed that emotions were a weakness that they should be ignored and to pay them no mind and his father was never around when he was a pup so he never knew if his father did such things. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath in through his nose and instantly relaxed, believe it or not the miko was helping him to ease the slight tension he was having with the intimate contact and she didn't even know it.

Her natural scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms is a pleasing smell and her aura is calm and soothing making him relax, where as other humans smelled of sweat and musk and their auras always seemed to be disturbed, for some reason he felt so right where he was now but he knew it was wrong.

He was surprised that their auras seemed to mix well together caressing one another like lovers would do, almost like they calmed in a peaceful harmony and balanced each other out. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as another pain wracked through his chest his heart clenched at this unfamiliar feeling.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru I thought you were my stuffed bear Mr. Fluffers." Kagome said in a small voice and slowly un-snaked her arms from around his neck slid them off his broad shoulders and let them drop to her side. She looked at him sheepishly her cheeks still a light tint pink from her blush.

Sesshoumaru quickly stood as soon as her arms left his person. He fixed his abused haori and looked down at Kagome, "Mistakes happen miko, now prepare to leave I don't wish to waste any more time." With that said Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and went to sit under a tree to wait for the miko.

Kagome nodded her head slowly she got up and went to her pack and got a change of clothes, standing up right she looked around to find a suitable place to change. Finding a bush tall enough to cover her body on the other side of camp a few feet away from where Sesshoumaru was she blushed again and reluctantly went behind the bush to change.

Kagome pulled her night top up over her head and tossed it on the ground, still looking at the ground she felt that she was being watched she moved her eyes up to taking a peek from under her eyelashes only to see Sesshoumaru looking right at her the intensity of his stare making her blush cherry red because of her topless state. Kagome took in a quick breath and turned around so she could finish changing. "_He's just feeling a little awkward about what just happened moments ago. He'll get over it and be his normal arrogant boring self…I hope."_ Kagome mentally coached herself.

Sesshoumaru wanted to smirk at her shyness especially after she was so bold as to hug his person. Even if she was half asleep it was still a bold move on her part. He was still a little baffled as to why he didn't react the way he would normally do if someone invaded his space or even touch him in such a way he would've killed them; of course he would allow it with Rin she is but a child and doesn't know any better but she will grow to learn these things in time. But he doubted that he would ever force such things upon her, he will admit only to himself that he does in fact have a soft spot for the girl. A small almost invisible smile graced his face.

Face turning back to stone he looked back to the bush where the miko was and found her gone, shifting his gaze she was now rolling up her strange bedding, he could feel nervousness and anxiety come off her in massive waves. _"Hm. She seems to be disturbed with the event also."_ He curiously thought. Watching her put her things away with such care and gentleness he wondered how she could handle traveling with someone as rambunctious as his half-brother. She defiantly had patience. While she was putting her things away and doing her 'morning thing' as he heard her call it one day while traveling with the half-breed he took the time to examine her from where he was… Well his demon was anyway…

First he took in her face which was surrounded by long butt length wavy raven locks that looked as soft and silky as his, her odd sapphire eyes that rested under her bangs that could look right into your soul and probably see your deepest darkest secrets, with long eyelashes to give her the innocent little girl look. Her softly defined face with porcelain skin, with high cheekbones that had a natural light pink blush to them, pink lips that looked as soft as a rose petal if touched, she looked as if to be an angel.

Other nigen onnas had sharp features and those same brown eyes, they all looked the same, but no, not this nigen onna she was different and she stood out from the others. There was something about her that took his interest by the neck and held on like a death grip. Another pain surged through his chest and he did a little grunt and then averted his gaze from her, he could feel her uneasiness strengthen and her not moving anymore only made it more obvious to her distress and for some reason he didn't want to increase it just to aggravate her. _"I need to speak to Kiya about this pain."_ He thought. He really didn't but beings that Kiya's been around before he was even born she should know why this pain is just now making itself known. But he would only speak to her until after he did some analyzing himself first.

Kagome stopped in her actions she could feel eyes burning into the side of her body like fire, which didn't help her situation at all. She was already uncomfortable with her stupid actions this morning or afternoon or whatever time she decided to get up and hug Sesshoumaru like her teddy bear back at home. How was he to know that when she was in one of those deep sleeps she was a little weird when someone tried to wake her_ "Maybe I should've given him a warning."_ She thought out of the blue, she wanted to giggle at that point her giving Sesshomaru a warning to let him know that a half sleeping Kagome might attack him… At that time she did giggle and then just busted out laughing as an image Sesshoumaru running away from her half asleep from trying to hug him screaming at her to 'keep away from his person or she shall face his wrath'. The more she kept thinking about it the more she laughed.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her laughter, first she was nervous and a little tense, and then humor started to coat her aura like the plague. Then she bursts out with laughter._ "She has lost her mind"_ Sesshoumaru thought. Rising to his feet he strode over to stand by the laughing miko, looking down at her he narrowed his eyes, "What amuses you miko?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Nothing… important." She managed to get out between chuckles. Taking in a couple deep breaths she recomposed herself and grabbed the last of her things put them in her bag and pulled put a couple granola bars before she closed her back pack and hefted it on her shoulders and strapped her sword to her side. "Ready to go?" she asked but the look she got told her that he was the one waiting on her not the other way around,_ "Guess that was a stupid question… Just keep making a fool out of yourself Kagome your doing a great job."_ She thought sarcastically and followed after Sesshoumaru for he had started walking after he gave her his evil look. She sighed and took a bit out of her granola bar, _"This gonna be a long day."_ She mentally groaned and trailed two steps behind Sesshoumaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiya was almost to her destination in the eastern lands, she could smell Sesshoumaru and Kagomes scent not far from the chosen area in which they were to meet. They would be there before her of course because she was taking her sweet ole time, giving the future couple some more time alone. She giggled a little Sesshoumaru was probably going to strangle her when they reunite.

She had to smirk though Kikyo wasn't as blind as Kiya thought she was, she was defiantly surprised that Kikyo had figured out that she had left her memory be. Yes, it was purposely done the kamis had ordered it, she was told not to speak a word of anything and this would be her test.

"Lets see how long she can hold against the hanyou before she cracks." She said to herself out loud in thought.

Kiya sighed she guess it didn't matter really, she was going to die anyway so what was the point of testing her to see if she would stay true and hold her tongue. It was ridiculous because if she spoke of yesterday her day of death wouldn't come sooner, no; she would die the day that the kamis had planned. So where was the punishment if she were to speak? Kiya sighed once again she never understood their method but she wasn't complaining she just did her job and enjoyed every minute of it. She loved the surprise that came with her duties; she could make someone happier than a pig in shit or make their lives a living hell or both like she did with Kikyo. Kiya grinned then… The kami's have a sense of humor that was for sure.

The wind suddenly blew up hill bringing a scent with it… Kiya furrowed her brow she defiantly wasn't expecting him till later things were defiantly going ahead of schedule, she then grinned she liked fair game, it was time she had a little fun today and what better way to have fun then to screw with a wolf… Kiya came to a halt and turned on her heel to face where Kouga would be storming by. The dusty twister started to come into view and as it neared Kiya cracked her knuckles and just as the whirlwind was passing by Kiya quickly with her super fast reflexes gabbed Kouga by his ponytail on his bypass and pulled the wolf to a stop.

Kouga almost fell to the ground with the abrupt stop that was uninvited. Feeling a tug on his hair only let him know that it wasn't something that stopped him but a someone turning his head to see who had ceased his travels he saw an armored hand and his eye trailed up the arm to see an amused looking demoness looking right into his eyes. A shudder went down his spine as Kiyas crimson white ringed eyes pierced him like daggers. _"Who the hell is she? She's got some weird eyes." _He thought. Looking her up and down moving only his eyes he wanted to smirk, she looked as if she were a royal whore with armor in those clothes, they were skimpy but were made out of the finest silk and the armor she wore looked to be the best around,_ "Obviously another female after my body, mating season is soon after all, she might be another female seeking a worthy male."_ He thought cockily.

"Where do you think your going Kouga?" Her voice was stern but had a hint of play in it.

He glared at her well her being a whore was defiantly out if she knew his name because he hasn't had a quick rut with any whores since he met Kagome and they never knew his name that and he could smell the dog coming off in her scent, she was inu he never rutted with an inu, but he could feel holy powers licking against his skin as well. _"What the…"_ "Who the hell are you?" He finally asked getting annoyed.

"Kiya" She said simply "Now answer my question, where are you going?" she said seriously.

"Would you let go of my hair?" he said trying to pry his mane from her grasp but she was too strong for his liking and became unsuccessful.

"Not until you tell me where your going." She said in a light voice with a smile.

He huffed, "I'm looking for someone and her scent leads this way… Do ya mind!" he barked and pointed at his hair still held firmly in Kiyas hand.

"Who?" Kiya questioned and tried not to smile at his rising anger. _"Boy does he lack the patience."_ She thought humorously.

"MY woman." He said with a huff.

Kiya released his hair, "I do believe Ayame is in the north there for you should be heading that way, not to the east." She teased.

Kouga shuddered at the thought of Ayame, no matter how many times he tells her that he's interested in someone else she still pursues him. "I'm not talking about her." He barked in disgust.

"Then whom do you speak of?" She asked sounding as if she had no clue.

"That's none of your damn business." He shouted in her face.

"Well if it has something to do with a certain someone then it is my business." She retorted. "Now who is it?" She demanded fiercely.

"Her names Kagome alright!" He screamed and turned to leave and Kiya grabbed his hair again. "Would you cut that out?!" He yelled over his shoulder at her.

"You are not to see Kagome." Kiya said her voice was low.

"And why the hell not?" He said with a growl and whipped around to face standing full height towering over her by five inches or so, so he could try and intimidate her but to his surprise Kiya stood strong unfazed by his poor attempt, still having his hair hostage in a death grip.

"What's this supposed to be, a form of intimidation? Your failing miserably I do have to tell you." She said with a teasing smile. "Oh yes your question * she put a finger to her chin with her free hand and looked away thoughtfully *, well I really don't feel like explaining myself to you and your not important enough in the matter so you don't really need to know." She finished with a smile.

Kouga scowled, "Well if you ain't got no reason * he smirked * then I'll just continue my search."

"No… I won't allow it… Why do you want to see her anyway there must be a reason?" She said wanting more details as to why he chose this time to see her.

Kouga sighed in defeat he could see that he just wasn't going to win against this demoness that and she still had his hair so he couldn't move, "In two months it's mating season and a while back I claimed Kagome as my woman and now I'm going to take her and mark her as my mate." He said with pride.

Kiya nodded her head taking in the new information she wanted to mentally slap herself for forgetting mating season was so close by, "What if I told you she's taken." She said with a twisted glint in her eyes.

Kouga narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, "I don't believe you." His voice low as deadly as his glare.

"Oh yeah she's seeing someone else. He's actually courting her right now." She said with delight lying through her teeth. Luckily she was concealing her aura or he would've smelled it by now.

Kouga eyed her skeptically he couldn't smell any lies then again he couldn't smell her scent all of the sudden either, "_She's hiding something."_ He thought still eyeing her. He knew it wasn't like Kagome to just go and run off with some demon she didn't even know… Or did she know him? Kougas eyes got wide, was Kagome seeing someone behind his back? Kiya wanted to burst out in laughter. She didn't think this wolf could be so dense. She couldn't believe he actually thought that after all these years of knowing her he'd think Kagome was running around with some strange demon. Kiya had to stifle a giggle it's been a while since she's been amused like this, _"Pure stupidity." _She thought with glee. She thought it even funnier that even though Kagome told him on numerous occasions that she only saw him as a friend he still claims her to be _'HIS WOMAN'_ and is pursuing to mate her.

Kouga was dumbfounded. How did this woman know so much about Kagome? Then it hit him, this must be the '_goddess_' that's traveling with Kagome that the monk was warning him about. He looked her up and down again she didn't look like a threat to him. She just looked like some demon with a big sword.

"Looks are deceiving." She said with a sly smile.

"Huh? How did you…" "I can read minds" Kouga started but Kiya cut him off.

"Who is this guy that's courting her? I know it ain't the mutt face, I saw his mating mark on the dead one." He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Mutt face?" she said to herself furrowing her brow… "Oh you mean Inuyasha, yes, he mated the former dead one. Yeah you're right it's not him. Her 'intended' is… let's say… in relation to him." She said trying to confuse him a little.

Kouga looked absolutely lost, "In relation how, as in inu relation or blood relative?" he questioned carefully. If it were another inu youkai he would find him and kill him but if it was a certain someone he would have to figure something out to get Kagome away from him.

"If I tell you this will you leave to your den?" Kiya asked getting tired of dealing with his ignorance.

Kouga thought on her question. If he left it would give him time to think of a way to get Kagome back, but of he kept pursuing his goal and Kagome was with the mutt faces brother he would have to deal with not only the demoness in front of him but Sesshoumaru as well… But if this demoness were the one traveling with Kagome then even if he left and came back he would have to deal with them anyway, so either way he was screwed. "Yeah I guess." He sighed and looked at Kiya with defeat in his eyes.

Kiya eyed him she didn't trust Kouga he always has something up his sleeve. _"Maybe a little warning will keep him out of sight for a while."_ She thought. Standing straighter if it was possible she set him with a hard look her crimson white ringed eyes staring right into his blue ones almost as if to melt them away.

"If I tell you, you will **not** show your face around here again, I better not see smell or feel your presents **anywhere** around myself or Kagome, understood? * Kouga weakly nodded * good. * She breathed in to calm herself * She's with a blood relative I'll be with her so nothing will happen and that's all you need to know." She said no room for argument her demon making itself known to let him know she wasn't playing around, Kiya gestured with her hand for him to leave and Kouga turned on his heel to head back to his den.

"Oh and Kouga… * he turned his head to look over his shoulder * If you do show up I'll rid you myself, if you wish to take the chance you come and find us but it wouldn't be a bright decision." Kouga nodded his head and started walking again. Kiya stood there till Kouga was out of sight and then turned to head east like she was before the wolf decided to visit. She knew he falsely agreed to her terms, she knew he'd be back, it will be a while but he will be back but by the time he shows his face again Kagome will already be falling for the Taiyoukai and then there will be nothing he can do but get a good ass kicking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back with the inutachi group, Inuyasha and the gang were currently walking down a worn path in the forest heading to the next village to gather some supplies and get a bite to eat and maybe Miroku will see an ominous cloud over the most promising building in the village that way they could have a descent place to sleep for the night.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were taking the lead ahead of the rest of the group, walking side by side, hand in hand fingers laced together in a loving way. Miroku, Sango were trailing behind, Miroku with Shippo perched on his shoulder and Kirara cradled in Sangos arms.

After being able to move Inuyasha's been pushing to get moving, though nobody knew what his hassle was they just sucked up their groaning and whining and followed. Inuyasha on the other hand was on a quest he wasn't heading east just because there was a rumor of a jewel shard but he also caught the slightest scent of Kagome and his half brother Sesshoumaru and the thought of Kagome being with Sesshoumaru set his nerves on edge. That is why he was so irked with the whole paralyzed thing this morning he wants to reach her as soon as possible, _"It seems that Kiya's not hiding her scent anymore or lost her grip on it, no matter her mistake is my gain I have to see Kagome."_ He thought with bitterness towards Kiya and guilt towards Kagome but had all the determination in the world to find her. Not to mention Kouga's scent was heading this direction too and that made him even more wary, but to his surprise he seemed to keep everything cool and collected so no one would be suspicious of him.

"Inuyasha how much longer till we get to the next village." Shippo wined from Miroku's shoulder.

"Shouldn't be much longer now quit your whining you little runt." He shouted not bothering to look back. Shippo only stuck his tongue out at him in return.

Kikyo was on edge the whole trip so far she's gotten away without Inuyasha asking her anything, but who knew how long that would last before he got curious. Or maybe he just figured that if no one else knew he thought she wouldn't either. Kikyo didn't know when it came to Inuyasha but she stayed prepared just in case he did ask.

A few moments later a little village appeared before their eyes and everyone sighed in relief. "Finally" Inuyasha huffed and picked up his pace and everyone followed suit. Upon entering the village everyone started to scatter around at seeing Inuyasha, _"Ugh not again."_ He thought miserably, usually people would be a little more accepting when Kagome was around, she would take care of things in a way he couldn't describe and then they would look at him with a look of envy and acceptance. Inuyasha wanted to groan as the village elder whom was a priest came running out with sutras in his hands, "Demon be gone!" he shouted heading in their direction. He sighed and looked at Kikyo with pleading eyes. She smiled a small smile taking the hint and walked up to the village elder, "Please there is no need for such things we are only travelers we mean you no harm." She said in a gentle voice making him stop in his actions.

"Not all demons hurt people!" Shippo shouted hopping down from his spot on Mirokus shoulder.

The old man looked at him narrowing his eyes "Why would such people travel with a demons?" He asked eyeing her skeptically and then noticed Kirara in Sangos arms, "Three to be exact."

"Please we really mean you no harm, the half demon is Inuyasha, the woman in the back is Sango she is a demon slayer and the neko youkai she holds is Kirara, the kitsune is Shippo, and the monk is Miroku." She said pointing to each of them.

"And yourself?" he asked while taking in her companions with a critical eye.

"I am Kikyo." The old man gasped.

That is impossible Kikyo died fifty years ago." He said almost in a shout.

"Believe what I tell you… Maybe we could discuss this over a nice hot meal." She suggested with a hopeful smile.

The old man looked to the ground and put his chin between his thumb and index finger thinking on her offer, "Hmm… I guess that'll do come follow me I wish to hear all about you and your companions." With that said the elder turned on his heel and headed to the nicest looking hut in the village with the inutachi in tow.

"Nice work Kikyo now we don't have to get Miroku to fake his ominous cloud bit." Inuyasha praised.

"I merely spoke the truth, I may not be a priestess anymore Inuyasha but that does not mean that I will lie." She stated coolly continuing her walk not bothering to look at him. Inuyasha winched a little at her words, she's been strange lately all today to be precise and has been harsh in her replies too… Maybe he'll think about asking her what her problem is when they turn in for the night.

When they entered the hut they all sat around the fire in the pit and the elder started to pass around cups of tea and bowls of rice, "Now then tell me your story, I am anxious to know how the once dead priestess is now alive." He said settling in his spot by the fire making a cup tea and bowl of rice for him self. Just then Kikyo launched in on how she had died and came back to live using as little detail about Kagome as possible and then Inuyasha told him how he was set free and other stuff, Sango, Miroku and Shippo added their two cents in when needed or asked a question…

"This Kagome girl, where is she now?" the elder asked looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, she left a few days ago and that woman Kiya won't let anyone see her." He said with anger in his voice.

He nodded his head, "Yes, Kiya is a strange one but a blessing upon these lands… I'm sure whatever her reason is it is a good one." He said thoughtfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?" Miroku said out of curiosity.

"Ah, she came out of nowhere when the village was set aflame by bandits, she came extinguished the fires and saved every person from the horrid flames. * He shook his head * the bandits did not get away alive… But she stayed in our village and helped us until every hut was rebuilt and made sure the crops have grown properly… She was a blessing indeed and we were grateful for her help." He said with enthusiasm and appreciation in his voice. Miroku only nodded with a smile on his face.

"She saved a village in distress, that mean Kagome can't be in danger." Shippo said in a small hopeful voice.

"Of course not boy, Kiya wouldn't harm anything that didn't deserve to be harmed." The elder said appalled that anyone would even think that she would purposely cause harm to the innocent. Shippo just glared at the old man for his snippy attitude. He didn't mean to sound like he was accusing her of putting his adoptive mother in danger, he was just worried about her and to he's never heard any stories on this 'Kiya' person so he didn't know if she was a dangerous demon or not. But from what he heard just now he was a little relieved to know that Kagome was with someone that would protect her. But noooo this old geezer had to make it sound like a whole different story.

"He didn't mean it like that, you see Kagome is the one who takes care of him, almost like a surrogate mother. She took him in as if one of her own. He's just worried about her is all." Sango said clarifying what Shippo meant running her fingers through his fluffy red hair.

"I understand now * he looked at Shippo * my apologies." He said and bowed his head; Shippo crossed his arms and looked away sadly.

"It is getting late, how about I take you to the inn and give you all a room to rest in tonight." He suggested.

"Good idea lets get going." Inuyasha said springing to his feet and headed out the door first. Everyone just shook their heads and got up and left to the inn. The innkeeper showed each of them to their rooms. Miroku and Sango of course had separate rooms right next to each other, Shippo because he slept with Kagome all the time went with Sango and curled up with Kirara next to the sleeping slayer. Miroku was sulking in the other room because Sango had refused to share a room with him and that was followed by hand to cheek contact for groping her bottom, right now he was trying damn hard to concentrate on his meditating he couldn't understand why she would decline such an offer. Miroku sighed and tried to concentrate harder.

In the end room at the far end of the hall Inuyasha sat in an uncomfortable silence with his arms crossed over his chest like he was peeved about something glaring at Kikyo.

"What's been your problem lately?" He barked breaking the quietness.

"I beg your pardon?" she said looking at him with lifeless eyes.

"_That look… that dead look."_ He thought gazing at her face, "You heard me, you've been acting weird lately and I want to know why." He demanded slamming his fist into the floor.

"I've not idea what your speaking of Inuyasha now please get some rest." She said in a calm motherly manner.

"No something's been bothering you I don't understand your alive you finally have me and Kagomes out of the picture so what's your problem!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

Kikyo looked away from him squeezing her eyes shut to suppress her anger. It's not that she was angry at him it's just that she was told to keep quiet and now she's stuck in a room where there's only one way out and she knew Inuyasha wasn't going to let her go anywhere till he got an answer. "You wouldn't understand Inuyasha." Was her quiet response. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Kikyo what's wrong * he went over to hug her to his chest * tell me." He said in a whisper.

She took in a shaky breath, "Inuyasha… I'm going to die." Her words were so quiet Inuyasha almost didn't catch what she said.

"Wh…What, how, why, when?" he couldn't form sentences this information hit him so hard it almost felt like he actually got a blow to the gut.

Kikyo pulled away to face him and told him that it was Kiya who visited yesterday and told him every detail almost word for word why the kamis had brought her back but left out the part about him finding new love when she was gone and put them all under a sleeping spell and gave her a fatal illness that was going to kill her in the next two to three days and her sleeping spell was the reason that everyone was immobile this morning because it was a side effect. Inuyasha sat wide-eyed unable to speak at the moment. Kikyo, his Kikyo was suposed to separate him and Kagome, only make them see each other as friends… Their love was not to be? Then if that's so, whom did she belong to? Why couldn't the kami's just let Kikyo live after all this was over? He was so lost it wasn't funny; so many questions were running through his head he was starting to get a headache. All of the sudden he felt lonely again, soon he will lose Kikyo and Kagome was gone she didn't even want to see him anymore.

Looking at Kikyo with lonely eyes he pulled her close and laid them both down on the futon, "Com'on it's getting late we'll talk about this in the morning." Was all he said before he closed his eyes to try and get all his thoughts straight. Kikyo lay in her lover's arms savoring the moment, after all she only had a few days left to live and wanted to cherish every moment she had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiya was currently having a hissy fit, "That damn woman opened her got damn mouth!" she shouted and threw an energy blast at a near-by tree to relieve some of her ire. Kiya balled her hands into fists at her sides, puffed her cheeks in anger and stomped off like a pup. "I autta go back and strangle her and kill her myself." She mumbled under her breath, boy did she want to kill something but to her disappointment there wasn't anything for miles around her, her aura was so intense in anger that if any demon got close they'd probably get burned alive by the slightest caress of her aura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were setting up camp… well Kagome was anyway Sesshoumaru still refused to help. They had gotten to their destination a few hours ago, Kagome was surprised that he actually went and hunted dinner for her, but of course it had a pull to it he told her, _'I got you dinner so you shut you mouth about what happened today and say not a word to Kiya'_ and wouldn't give the dead rabbit to her to cook until she agreed. Hunger getting the best of her she reluctantly did. Kagome scoffed he could be a real jerk sometimes; she knew he knew that talking was her weakness and yeah so what if she wanted to tell Kiya. She didn't have Sango so Kiya was all she had then Kagome sighed she did miss her sister like friend terribly, but she wasn't going anywhere near Inuyasha to see Sango then she got angry if I weren't for Inuyasha none of this would have happened. She took in a breath to calm herself it was too late to turn back now, so it was time to live for the future. She was a little giddy she just couldn't wait to start her training.

Sesshoumaru sat under a tree like always watching the little miko go about her business, taking out her portable futon or whatever it was and then she got out yet another pair of clothing. He had to give her credit she was clean for a nigen onna even demoness for that fact. She was a tidy as… well… him! He decided to go a little further then the exact area so be near a hot spring because he knew she'd be asking about one, but she probably wouldn't bathe because it was in his line of sight, but then again the miko was full of surprises and to his surprise she actually did bathe with him present but made him look away when she got in and out of the water and for when she changed. Right now he watched as she settled in her sleeping thing and was now looking at him, Sesshoumaru wanted to smirk she obviously wanted to ask a question.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said a little timidly

Yup he was right, "Hn?" was his reply showing her he was listening.

"I've been wondering, where are Rin and that little green dude?" She asked tilting her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Back at the palace, Rin has her studies and Jaken watches over her and makes sure he goes to her classes." He said looking at her intently.

"Oh… Are we going to see them any time soon? I mean not that I want to go to your palace * at this point Kagome's starting to blush * and see what's in it and stuff and you know my curiosity's getting the better of me and I've been wondering what it looked like in your palace and what you had in it…" She stopped her rambling when a finger was put to her mouth to silence her. Shifting her gaze from the finger to the body that owned it she blushed even more as she gazed into the beautiful golden hues of Sesshoumaru.

"Miko there is no reason to ramble * he dropped his finger * and to answer your question This Sesshoumaru doesn't know when we're heading back to the palace. Believe it or not that decision is up to Kiya." He finished heading back to his tree.

"Maybe you can ask her when she comes back tomorrow." She said getting all situated in her sleeping bag feeling drowsy all the sudden. But the look she got told her that he wouldn't be asking anything. Kagome rolled her eyes she doubted she would ever understand him. " G'night Sesshoumaru." She said in a yawn and fell asleep with a smile on her face when she heard his reply. _"Maybe he's not so bad after all."_ Was her last thought before sleep completely consumed her.

Sesshoumaru sat for a minute until he heard even breathing and got up and left camp after spreading his aura to ward off any lingering danger. Walking to the hot spring he striped his self of his armor and clothing standing in his naked glory he stepped in to warm water and did a little bathing himself with thought of the little miko asleep in camp swarming his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK people's sorry it took soo freaking long. I've been busy with stuff and my computer time has been limited because of my busyness… hope you can forgive me *puppy dog face* anyways hoped you liked this chap. I think it's kinda skippy but hey I didn't get the nick name for anything lolz.

REVIEW PLEASE cus their like pixi sticks they give me FUEL lolz…laters


	9. Test your strength part 1

Before dawn when it was still dark Kiya stepped into Kagome and Sesshoumaru's camp and immediately she heard a warning growl obviously from the pestered lord. "Relax Sesshoumaru it's only me." Kiya said with slight irritation soft enough no to wake Kagome but loud enough for him to hear her.

Sesshoumaru scowled at her through the darkness, she was carrying an oh so familiar scent with her. He hasn't smelled that scent for centuries, but it couldn't be his sire was dead then again Kiya was full of surprises. He could also smell a hint of the wolf that took a fancy to the little miko. But that didn't bother him as much as the smell of his father on her. She was also giving off a disturbed flair in her aura, almost like she was pissed about something.

"Is something disturbing you Kiya?" he asked trying not to sound too curious.

Kiya raised an eyebrow at him Sesshoumaru never asked what was wrong unless he wanted to know something, _"Damn his curiosity!"_ she mentally cursed.

"Sesshoumaru you know my business is not to be discussed…" She said, as a matter of factly as in he already knew this, "Especially with you… * she let out a frustrated sigh * Lets just say things didn't go as I had planned." She added and snapped her jaw at him like an inu would do as a warning.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, now he knew for sure something was bothering her she was never snappy even in the worst of situations. Hell she was even more cool and collected than him at times. "I want to talk about something with you in private?" He inquired. He had to know why he smelled his sire on her and how she even got it.

"You can't get anymore private than this Sesshoumaru!" She said feeling a little loose than before.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, had she forgotten about the miko? Their conversation could easily wake her and she could listen in. Sometimes he wondered about Kiya, she could act totally lost at times and then she would be serious, then again maybe her lost act is a cover. So he decided to rephrase what he said.

"I was trying to say that our conversation could wake the miko, unless you've forgotten her presents." He said in a cool manner looking at her with a bored face.

"She's not trained that well yet Sesshoumaru, she's still a heavy sleeper but if it makes you feel better we will go a little into the forest to talk." She said with a sigh and headed off into the darkness of the trees and brush. Sesshoumaru got up and straightened his outer robe and followed her.

"Your not going to try and mount me again are you." She joked coming to a stop on front of a large tree and turned to face him.

"That's not what I had in mind." He said and then smirked, "But if you insist…" he trailed off and leaned in so their faces were mere inches apart and closing.

Kiya rolled her eyes at his failing attempt to kiss her, so she slid her hand up between their bodies in front of her face her palm facing Sesshoumaru and pressed her hand to his face and pushed him away to put some room between them, "No that's not what I was insisting." She stated firmly.

Sesshoumaru mentally scowled but backed away anyway. He was on his last string with her and refusing to have any contact with him, dammit he needed to rut and the desire for it was growing with each day he put it off so he snapped, "Why do you keep pushing me away?" He barked.

Kiya's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs in surprise he's never lost his cool let alone raised his voice. "Pushing you away from what?" she asked confused.

"From this…" he grabbed he shoulders to keep her still and leaned in to kiss her again she turned her head so he only got her cheek. "That! You won't let me touch you, kiss you; you even refuse to rut with me. Why." He demanded.

"Is this what you brought me out here to ask." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"No… But I have every right to know." He stated lifting his head arrogantly.

Kiya ticked her tongue on the roof of her mouth in thought, "Tell you what, you ask me the question you insisted on being private about and maybe, **maybe** I'll tell you why I refuse to do these things with you." She ended with a smile and thoughtfully crossed her arms.

Sesshoumaru hated this she was always making deals with him… This was her way of going around things and getting to the real point of why you came to ask her something in hopes that you'd forget what ever it was that you asked her in the first place. That was her way of getting out of answering your question, which meant if she was doing this she was either not supposed to give away the information or she was hiding something. She's done this to him before and to his past stupidity it worked but not this time, he wanted to know why and he would choke his answer out of her if he had to.

"Fine it's a deal… My question is why do you smell like my father?" He said and set her with a stare not that it would do any good with her but it was a habit he did **not** intend to break.

"I didn't know ghosts had scents…" She mumbles out loud to herself.

"Are you telling me that my fathers apparition appeared before you, when did this happen?" he said narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

Breaking her out of her inner musings, "Huh? Oh yesterday when I finished my business he came to see me * she clasped her hands together * he's still as handsome as ever. He's a gift for me from the kamis when I finish my task." She said ending with a small smile.

"What do you mean by gift? Handsome as ever? You and my father have a past!" he questioned and hissed the end.

Kiya heaved a sigh she knew this would come up one day so she decided to go with the flow, "Sesshoumaru…" She started and sat down and he followed suit. "Your father and I had a relationship like you and I use to… * she looked in his angered eyes * we bedded… a lot… during and off relationships as in the 'mating'… we were together when he was with your mother but only after she fell ill and couldn't perform for you father not that she would do anything for him anyway because they didn't like each other… They're mating, as you know was an arranged one from the council. Basically so he could have an heir. * She added quietly *

Me and your father were close friends even before you mother came along and then your father decided he wanted to take it another level when your mother was sick, I was against it at first because your father and I weren't supposed to be until your mother passed I of course knew this, but I got caught up in my own lust and desire so we bedded… You see Sesshoumaru when your mother died your father was supposed to mate with me… The Kami's wanted the two most powerful beings to be together… * a single tear ran down her cheek * But he found Izayoi and fell in love with her, apparently he was seeing another outside of your mother and myself… Your mother had the sight she knew he belonged to me, * she chuckled * though cold and indifferent at times she was a nice woman and we got along well." She took a breath before she continued.

"She tried to tell me about Inuyasha's mother but I wouldn't listen my visions wouldn't even show me I guess because it was my own fate… I wouldn't have believed her anyway. * She looked away from him * that was until a lot of rumors started to fly around not only the palace but the lands as well, that he had fallen for and mated with a human and that she was impregnated with his pup… He had taken a different road then what the kami's had planned… I crashed down to reality really fast, my heart broken because I loved him so much… Your mother when she was still alive helped me with my pain.

She helped me mold my emotions and hide them from the world just like you, she told me that emotions would only tare you down and become a lesser being especially when you love; you won't be able to see past things that needed attention or a closer look. You were a few centuries younger but not by much, you haven't seen me since that day have you * Sesshoumaru shook his head * that was only because I hid away to think about what your mother had told me. I made my appearance once again when I realized that your mother was wrong." She sighed and looked at the ground trying to put her words together to where they would be directed at him but not sound that way, looking back at him she lightly sighed again.

"Emotions are not a weakness, they don't make you weak they make you stronger… Take Kagome for instance, she's **very **emotional but also very strong… Me I may not be as emotional but I still show it, it's not proper for my status but it comes with age * she shrugged *. You may like what I have to say but then again you may not, you can't say emotions and love make you weak until you yourself actually experience the power it brings you. Fighting for someone you love or just to protect them **is** the ultimate power." With that said she got up and left to let him think on her words and was mentally cheering because she tricked him again. "The kami's will bring your father back to life to be my mate once my task is complete." She said over her shoulder while walking away.

Sesshoumaru sat there a little stunned. He had no idea that Kiya and his sire were meant to be. He knew that his mother and father's mating was arranged but he didn't know that is was only so he would have an heir that way he could take Kiya as mate. But it did make a little sense seeing as Kiya couldn't produce an heir. He wasn't upset at all that she had bedded with his sire for he at the time only saw her as a good friend and someone to talk to. He looked to the ground, what his mother told her was the same stuff she always told him. Emotions were a weakness and would only get you killed and he only saw that fact true by his sire getting killed trying to protect Inuyasha and his mother.

But then her words that were so similar to the words his father spoke to him before he went to save his second mate. _'Do you have someone to protect?'_ was what his father spoke then there was Kiya _'Fighting for someone you love or just to protect them __**is**__ the ultimate power.'_ They were totally different but basically meant the same thing. His mother tried to turn Kiya into who he was today but she was strong enough to surpass what his mother had said. She was right she is emotional and is still living, excluding that fact that she can't die she seems more at ease being able to show how she feels, the miko also she seems to be more at ease as well. No, he wasn't thinking being more emotional because it was foreign to him and made him feel weird, he was so used to being stoic, arrogant, collected, and as emotionless as possible that he didn't think it could be possible that he could… mush up a little… He sighed and turned his head to look in the direction that Kiya had left, he would think about trying this tactic, not be emotional but compliment things every now and never, sure it would take him a while to do so but he guessed he would eventually warm up to it and work from there. But he wasn't making any promises… After thinking a while something just occurred to him, Kiya had tricked him yet again and got away before he could question her as to why she's been pushing him away. With an internal growl he got up and headed back to camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later in the morning Kagome cracked open her eyes only to see crimson white ringed ones staring right back at her only inches away. With a squeal of surprise she jumped up in a sitting position with her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath. "What are you trying to do give me a heart attach?" she shouted at an amused looking Kiya.

"What's that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's when… oh never mind. When did you get here." She asked in a grumpy voice.

"Before dawn, your quite the sound sleeper that is not acceptable for a miko of your caliber you must always be aware even in your sleep." Kiya stated calmly but had a serious look.

"How do you expect me to be aware and sleep at the same time?" she snapped putting her hands on her hips, Kagome was not a morning person.

Kiya smiled, "Oh cool down it's no big deal for now, you will learn once we start your training it'll become a second nature to you once you learn all the little tricks." She said taking a seat next to her.

"Really! * Kiya nodded her head * awe that would be so awesome." She said happily and then looked around camp. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked and a light pink blush crept on her cheek remembering yesterday.

This of course did not go unnoticed by Kiya, "I sent him out to hunt for food but he'll be a while though there's nothing for miles around here… What's with the blush did something happen while I was gone?" she asked suppressing a grin as Kagomes face got pinker then red.

"Kagome is there something you want to tell me?" she asked teasingly poking her arm to try and prod information out of the secretive miko.

"No" was her very quick answer_, "Sesshoumaru said keep quiet."_ She said in her head

"AH HA * Kiya pointed at her * so you are hiding something, spill it!" Kiya demanded in a playful tone.

"No I'm not supposed to." Kagome said looking away from her.

"Kagome if you don't do it I'll tell Sesshoumaru." She egged

"How? I didn't even say anything." She said narrowing her eyes at her.

A devious smile slithered on Kiyas face, "All I have to do is say 'Kagome had a slip of the tongue about something yesterday having to do with you and her…" she was cut off.

"Alright I'll tell you geez, you worse than my friends in the modern day." She huffed and took a bracing breath. "I hugged him." She breathed over dramatically.

Kiya sat there staring at her with an unfazed bored look. She didn't understand what the big deal was, all Kagome did was hug him. "That's it." Was all she could say.

"What do you mean that's it, I hugged the ice prince the 'you touch my person and I'll rip your head off' dude. And all you can say is that's it!" She shrieked.

"Well yeah I mean all you did was hug him. No was harm done, but I'm so glad to hear." She said with an accomplished voice.

"Why would you be glad to hear it?" she asked raising her brow in confusion.

Kiya waved her glove-clad hand dismissively, "Oh never mind that it's not important, what is important is that today after you eat a hardy morning meal we will start your training." After Kiya said this she had to cover her ears as Kagome did a high pitched squeal in delight.

Kagome covered her mouth really fast after she noticed Kiya's pained looking face, "Sorry I forgot about your ears… What am I gonna battle in? I don't have any clothing to spar in." She stated while grabbing her backpack and looking through it to find something to wear while taking out the things she uses to get ready for the day.

"I have that all taken care of don't you worry… And I suggest you not take a bath yet, your going to be quite dirty after we finish." She said getting up to reset the fire that fizzled out. Kagome watched as Kiya shot fire out from her fingertips and went wide eyed, _"I have to spar against this… Great just great I'm going to be burn to a crisp."_ She thought sourly while putting her bathing stuff away for later but kept out her toothbrush, tooth paste, mouthwash, and her brush.

"I'm gonna go and freshen up a bit OK!" she said and left after she saw Kiya nod her head signifying that she heard her. Just as Kagome left the camp Sesshoumaru walked in with a small rabbit in his claws. Kiya looked at him then at the rabbit and smirked, "Gee couldn't find something any smaller?" She teased and he growled at her.

"I still have unfinished business with you Kiya remember this." He warned in an icy tone.

"Ooo I'm shaking in my boots * she joked walking over to him * You know Sesshoumaru that stick in your ass is supposed to find it's way out over the years not wedge it's way further in." She said snatching the rabbit from his grasp to cook and a little giggle could be heard entering the camp.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the source making the noise to find the miko trying damn hard to not just out right laugh at Kiya's remark towards him… And for some reason his demon was howling in anger inside at the public humiliation. His chest then clenched making him breath out harshly almost making it sound like a snort of sorts. Kiya looked at him confused but he just ignored her and went to sit under a tree.

Kagome had a smile of amusement on her face while she put her things away and caught a whiff of the cooking rabbit, "Mmm, smells great." She said and her belly agreed with her comment for it growled in hunger. She put her hands on her stomach and blushed a little.

"Hm. Smells are deceiving * Kiya snorted remembering the last time she had cooked meat * but you'll have to wait, I don't need you getting sick." She said in a motherly tone and smiled at Kagome as she pouted like a spoiled pup.

While the rabbit was cooking Kiya got up and stretched, "We will be staying in this area for a reason * Kiya looked at Kagome * the wide open plains will give us room for your training. Not to mention because of the hot spring near by you'll be able to have access to a bath when finished. It is truly the perfect area; I scouted it out before we ever met. " She said with glee giving a cheerful smile when finished. Kagome gave her a confused look but decided to ask her about it later.

"Don't you think this a suitable area to spar Sesshoumaru?" She asked taking the rabbit off the spit and preparing it for Kagome, he only did a 'Hn' in response. Kiya rolled her eyes and handed the food to Kagome, "Here eat up you'll need your strength." She said and walked over to her cargo. Kagome complied without hesitation and dug in like a dog that hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I dropped by the palace real quick and picked up some things * she plopped the satchel on the ground at Kagomes feet * I will be awaiting your arrival in the middle of the clearing once you dress… * she turned to leave * oh and Sesshoumaru help her put the armor on." Were her last words before she disappeared off to the clearing.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at where Kiya had left and lightly growled making Kagome jump in her spot. This crazed woman insisted on leaving him alone with the miko and never let him retort on her decision either. Almost like she was doing it on purpose. No matter, he would help the miko with her armor then watch her pathetic attempt to try and spar with the most powerful creature on these lands. He smirked this could prove to be amusing after all.

Kagome put down the empty plate and opened the satchel that Kiya had brought and pulled out the outfit… well if you could call it an outfit, it looked more like two pieces of cloth. Kagome held it out at arms length and eyed it with wide eyes, "She is not seriously expecting me to wear this is she?" she said stunned that Kiya would even bring such a thing for her to spar in.

Sesshoumaru had to agree with the miko on this one, Kiya was defiantly up to something. What was the woman thinking when she picked out such clothing's for the miko. He could already tell that it was going to be revealing without it even on her yet. It looked to be something of Kiyas taste she wasn't one for a pair of battle kimonos and hakamas, no, she would always argue with him that those types of clothing were restricting for a woman's movements. She so graciously explained to him that a women needs to have room when in battle because woman stretch a lot more than men there for need the extra room when doing flexible moves in battle. Though he could see her point he still didn't know why she couldn't come up with something that would at least cover up but still have the free will. But this outfit she chose for the little miko had him somewhat interested in seeing her in it, just to see if it really was as revealing as it looked and nothing more.

"Miko we don't have all day, Kiya is waiting on the field just put on the garb so we can leave." He said with a sigh.

"Let me see you put this damn thing on and let me see you walk around with your head held high… And would it kill you to say my name it's Kagome, Ka-go-me…" She snapped at him swinging the clothes around in front of him.

"It is probably temporary until Kiya can get you to the palace so you can choose you own wear… Is that expectable _**Kagome**_."? He stated and sarcastically emphasized her name while going to the bag Kiya had brought to retrieve the armor. He had to admit even though Kiya had picked an outfit that favors the show of skin the armor would most probably cover most of the miko. Kiya must be planning to battle the miko ruthlessly with all the armor she brought, unless she brought different sets for different training she was always thinking ahead, a very well planned demoness he had to admit but only to him-self.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at his back and went behind a thick tree to change all the while grumbling about stupid arrogant demons and why she always has to deal with the _dogs_ of all the creatures in demon society. Sesshoumaru heard this comment but ignored it he wasn't in the mood for her attitude or anyone else's for that fact. Grabbing the armor he stood up right and turned around only to drop a piece of the armor that was in his hands his eyes widened a fraction maybe more with the sight he was being graced with.

Kagome walked back into camp with a scowl on her face she didn't like the outfit, not one bit but she could deal with it for now. She was only hoping that Sesshoumaru was right and that this was a temporary wear.

Her top was cut above her navel it almost resembled the corset she bought before she came back to the feudal era only this top was white trimmed in red and had a collar that tied in the back around the neck and a large diamond was cut out in the middle just under the neck piece to show the top of her bust and tied down the middle in the back and had an hourglass cut in the front under her breasts finishing the top part of the outfit with a yellow obi that looked just like Sesshoumaru's. And her bottoms were white as well but with red spirals on the bottom corners on the skirt almost like scrollwork on a car.

The skirt was similar to Kiyas but hers ended at the knee in the front and ended at her ankles in the back with white ties at the hips to keep it together and she had snow-white warrior boots that came up around mid thigh. She tried to cover herself wrapping her arms around her torso as she walked to Sesshoumaru so he could put the armor on, she felt exposed and she didn't like it… "_Being exposed in private is one thing but in public is another… I'm gonna kill Kiya when this is over."_ She mentally cursed and started to imagine herself strangling Kiya till she died.

Sesshoumarus breath for the very first time was actually caught in his throat. He felt he couldn't breath, the outfit looked recognizable but it didn't ring a bell till she came out with it on… That was the night play outfit he had designed him-self many years ago for his mate for private bedroom fun, if he ever had a mate, the outfit was designed to have ties in all the right places that way it was easy to get in and out of that way he didn't have to shred anything, if he had a mate she would be wearing the colors of the west and represent him and the lands… But this particular outfit was hidden in his chambers in a secret area. How did Kiya manage to retrieve them?

He had no clue but he had to admit of course only to himself that the miko did wear it quite nicely, the clothing hugged her hourglass figure in every perfect way, his demon was purring in delight and howling at Sesshoumaru to show her their appreciation. Sesshoumaru then scoffed he shouldn't be gawking at a human no matter how well she looked in his creation, he would have to check in on his demon and find out why it has taken such a fancy to the miko lately because he shouldn't be doing such things he should be purring and howling for a demoness not a human miko.

"Ready to put on my armor?" she asked with a slight blush stepping in front of him and looked in his obviously in deep thought golden hues. Kagome suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach looking in his eyes, it was almost as if he were looking into her soul and pulling her in, then she looked at the magenta stripes on his cheeks, oh how ever since she had met him she wanted to trace them with her fingertips and his moon crest forehead.

She blinked and shook her head and averted her gaze to the ground. _"Com'on Kagome, get a grip! This is Sesshoumaru, he hates human he would never like you… Did I just say like?"_ Something heavy getting strapped around her bust pulled her from her inner musings. She looked down to find an armored breastplate; glancing over her shoulder Sesshoumaru was adjusting the straps accordingly but being uncharacteristically gentle. She felt the butterflies start to form again for his nearness and would flush every time his hands or fingertips would brush against her skin. But when he moved her hair she couldn't help but shiver.

Sesshoumaru put the armor on her in hopes to distract himself and his staring he smelled the slightest hint of the mikos arousal and his demon started to bang against its metal cage. Thought it disappeared as fast as it came it was the most wonderful scent he's ever smelled in his seven hundred years of living and there for needed a way to distract himself so with quick thought he swung the breast plate around her and started to fiddle with the straps. He was being as gentle as he could careful not to catch her delicate skin with his deadly claws and strap her hair under the straps. He started to get frustrated because her hair was in the way so holding the straps to the armor in one hand he gently ran his left hand from one side of her neck to the other pushing her hair over her shoulder so he could work better, he got a shiver from Kagome in response to his actions, he couldn't help but smirk at this.

"I'm going to put all the armor on you, I don't know what Kiya intends to do, so we will remove whatever she says is unnecessary." He said in a cool calm voice breaking the silence between them.

"What's all the armor for anyway." She said raising her arms to cross over on top her head at the wrists while he put the bottom armor on. The bottom armor was just like Sesshoumaru's except it was smaller, didn't have sides and it only went down far enough to cover her womanhood and her butt in the back. She blushed once again because his hands were so near her precious parts but so far away. Some part of her wanted his to touch her but another wanted to push him away right now and tell him that she could do it herself, when in all truth she had no clue how to put armor on.

"My guess is that Kiya had brought certain armor for certain training. For instance for hand to hand combat with the sword you would wear shoulder armor, forearm armor, and a breast plate for those are the most targeted areas." He said with pride because of his combat knowledge and started to put on her shoulder armor then her forearm armor and strapped her sword to her side for her, just to add a finishing touch to his work.

Kagome smiled she could hear the pride in his voice. It made her feel good to know that she could cheer up the Taiyoukai just by asking simple questions. She huffed after he stepped back after he was done, she felt like she gained a hundred pounds, boy was this stuff heavy, now she knew how army tanks felt. "My god this stuff is heavy, how do you move in this stuff?" she said and started to walk with him to the sparing field running out of breath quickly.

Seshsoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye while walking, "This will always be part of you training, though you may struggle at first, the weight of the armor will build you strength * he smirked * and endurance… that way you won't run out of breath." He said the ending in a teasing way causing Kagome to stick her tongue out at him a second time that day.

"I was wondering when you were coming." Kiya shouted from her spot.

Sesshoumaru walked ahead of Kagome to have a little chat with Kiya before she and the miko started anything. "What is it now Sesshoumaru." She huffed watching him advance towards her with a disturbed face.

Stopping right in front of her leaving about two inches between them he looked down at her, "Where did you find that outfit Kiya?" he said in an icy tone, fire in his eyes.

"Don't you like it? * He kept on staring * Ugh, I saw a design in your seamstress' room and I liked what I saw so I had her make it." She explained. "Don't you like it?" she asked again.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet for a while contemplating on weather on not he should tell her that it was his design and was really a playtime outfit and not a sparing outfit, "Is this a temporary outfit?" he asked hoping that the answer was going to be a 'yes'.

"No, I wouldn't have had it made other wise, if it was temporary I would have picked out something crappy." She said furrowing her brow. She knew the outfit was to his liking, he wouldn't be asking if it was temporary otherwise. She also knew it was his design for his signature was on the paper next to the drawing. She was determined to get him and Kagome together not matter what she had to do.

That was not the answer Sesshoumaru was hoping for, now every time she and the miko spared he would have to see his creation on a heavenly body. He was now positive that Kiya's goal was to make his life as difficult as possible. It wouldn't be easy seeing the miko in the outfit; he was already having trouble with his demon as it is. So doing a 'Hm' he turned on his heel and walked to the boarder line of the field to observe the sparing session.

Kiya looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome whom was catching her breath at the moment and smiled wickedly. She reached behind her back grabbed the handle of her sword and pulled it from it's resting place and held it at full attention. Kagome watch Kiya and her eyes went wide, her sword was stunning, she's never seen anything like it. Diamonds were embedded in the blade and handle and a flame stretched from the handle to the middle of the blade. It was a truly beautiful sword. Getting the point after she was done gawking she drew her simple sword and held a battle stance.

"Are you ready to start your training?" Kiya asked in what sounded like a dark voice.

Putting a determined face on Kagome nodded her head and gripped her sword tighter. But her determination started to fizzle out as a massive force called Kiya came charging at her like an angry bull with an evil grin on her face…


	10. Test your strength part2

As Kiya advanced towards her, Kagome all the sudden felt like she didn't know what to do, her mind was screaming at her to run but her body wasn't listening to her. Kiya got within twenty feet of her then jumped in the air and started to come down with a speed so fast she looked like a blur to Kagome; Kiya readied her sword as she drew near, swung her sword down from above her head towards Kagome a white light emitting from the blade blinding the two from sight.

Sesshoumaru scowled because he couldn't see them as the white light engulfed them making them invisible to the world, he thought Kiya a fool bringing her powers forth on the mikos first training day, but he had to admit she was hard core, this would make the miko strong in due time. Thought foolish it was a good battle tactic too it would make the little miko be prepared even for the unexpected.

A smirk of satisfactory made its way to Kiya's face as the sounds of metal against metal was heard Kagome had blocked the attack… Barely. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she knew she had just blocked the attack and right now she was thanking kami. But the sheer force Kiya came at her made Kagome skid back a few feet.

After the light dissipated and the two opponents were visible Sesshoumaru made a smirk himself Kagome had managed to block the blow. From his spot and judging that she had moved from her previous spot he could tell that her action was a little hesitant and she had made it just in time. As he observed the two he could tell the miko was inexperienced with a sword and he knew Kiya realized this as well for she was playing with Kagome and hardly moving, in fact she was only blocking the advances the miko was making on her.

"Stop… * clang * Stop… * clang * STOP!" Kiya yelled trying to get Kagomes attention.

Kagome stopped and furrowed her brow in confusion, "What's the problem?" she asked breathlessly.

Kiya snorted and waved for Sesshoumaru to come over, "Your inaptitude with your hand-to-hand combat is pitiful Kagome. How you could've possibly survived without a bow all this time is beyond me." Kiya said with a sigh as Sesshoumaru got close enough to hear her answer and he had to agree.

Kagome was taken aback by the comment, _"Talk about being blunt."_ She thought dryly. She watched as Kiya pulled Sesshoumaru to the side and words were being passed between them… well Kiya was the one talking Sesshoumaru was nodding. She watched as Sesshoumaru left on his demonic cloud and Kiya was walking back over to her.

"I sent Sesshoumaru off to get you a bow." She stated seething her sword.

"Why?" Kagome questioned she hasn't used a bow since she got her sword, though she still needed practice with it, it was a lot easier to handle then a bow and a lot less troublesome.

"Because until you learn how to form one with your powers you'll need to practice with an old fashion bow." She said

"Wow… But why do I need a bow if I have a sword?" she still argued.

"A sword is more hand-to-hand combat which like I told you, you lack the skill in… very much so. A bow is a miko's chosen weapon and is a weapon you must master **before** you move onto anything else. There are so many things you can do with a bow it almost pains me to know you only know how to use it one way." She explained no room for argument… But Kagome kept on going.

"But I can channel my powers into the blade of my sword." She said and did it just to prove that she could.

"Yes, but with a bow you can kill your enemy from a distance, now enough with this bickering you are using a bow and that's final." Kiya huffed and stomped her foot like a child.

Kagome 'Hmphed' and crossed her arms and stomped off a few feet away and sat on the ground abruptly turning her head away from Kiya with her nose in the air.

Kiya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AHHH!!! DEMON EVERYBODY RUN." A young man yelled and everybody scattered around trying to hide as Sesshoumaru landed in the middle if the village with much grace.

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes; humans could be so pathetic at times, well in his opinion all the time. He scanned the area shifting only his eyes looking for a weapons merchant spotting one to the far left he glided over in long steps with his head high like the stoic, arrogant demon he is.

"BEGONE DEMON!" An old monk yelled running at him with sutras in his hands, making Sesshoumaru stop and looked boredly at the man as he advanced towards him.

The old monk stopped in front of the great Taiyoukai and chanted some spell and tossed a hand full of sutras at him. Sesshoumaru internally sighed as the little papers stuck to his person not affecting him one bit. Peeling the papers one by one off his haori he looked at the man with a hard stare, making him step aside if fear. Sesshoumaru averted his gaze from the old monk to the man at the weapons stand and continued his stroll to his destination.

Approaching the man he look at him with a hard stare, the merchant felt as if he were shrinking under the pressure, "C-c…. can I help you???" he asked in a hesitantly stuttering voice body quivering in fear.

He looked at the man with burning eyes as if to melt him away, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and am here to retrieve a bow." He said to the merchant with an icy tone and a stare to level it.

The man nodded his head vigorously and went inside and motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow, the young lord followed the man inside and watched him go in a room to the right and came out a moment later with an assortment of bows cradled in his arms.

"These are all that I have." He said in a respectful manner, put them on a table in a pile and bowed low.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the small table and looked them over, some you could tell were from dead solders on the battlefield they had the stale scent of blood, and some were just used and tattered, and others were in fairly good condition… He shifted his eyes over the pile and a pearl white bow hanging on the wall caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Standing straight he walked over to the bow and inspected it.

It was in perfect condition, he'd say it was never used; it was white and had silver spirals decorating each end of it. It was perfect and for some reason he thought that the miko deserved only the best. "You say that these * points to the pile of bows * is all you have and yet there is one in perfect condition hanging on your wall." He said in a voice that made a chill fear run down the old mans spine.

"That one was special ordered by a man whom was supposed to be here three days ago to pick it up." He said and bowed again.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the man, "The man has yet to come?" he asked and the merchant nodded his slowly, "Then This Sesshoumaru shall take what he refuses to retrieve, This Sesshoumaru will have the bow." With that said he grabbed the bow off the wall pulled out a little bag of money placed it on the little table with the other bows and walked past the merchant without a word.

The old man looked from the doorway to the little bag on the table, he walked up to it and opened it and his eye grew big before he passed out… There on the ground next to him was a bag of gold coins; something the man thought he would never live to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And you see once you channel your powers you can make a bow from your very hands" Said Kiya as she demonstrated how to make a bow to Kagome while awaiting Sesshoumarus return.

Kagome looked on with amazement she had never seen such a thing before, it was truly magical and she couldn't wait to learn how to do such a thing herself. "Wow Kiya that's great, when do I learn that?" she asked with excitement.

Kiya put each end of the bow between her hands and pushed them together making the bow disappear, as her hands got closer to one another. "Until you know how to master a normal bow and keep your powers in check without any flaws of a slip up that way we know nothing will go wrong while you do it then I'll think about it." She said with a smirk in a teasing manner making Kagome narrow her eye at her and cross her arms over her chest.

Just as Kiya was about to say something else she felt Sesshoumarus aura coming near. "Sesshoumaru is going be here any minute now… I suspect he has retrieved a bow." Just as Kagome got off the ground and dusted off her strange sparring outfit Sesshoumaru landed in front of them with a beautiful bow in his hand.

Kiya looked down to his hand and smiled he picked out the bow she paid a man to have commissioned but to never pick it up. Things were going well indeed… Honestly she didn't think he'd come back with it, but to her surprise he did and that only meant that the great lord is warming up to our little miko… even if it's just the slightest bit, this act alone proves that he has grown to think Kagome deserves the best and only the best, it was custom for Inus to do that when their demon was starting to take a liking to a potential mate, and technically it was the start of a courting… Demon courting starts when the alpha provides the potential mate with only the best of quality and he has done just that, She of course knew Sesshoumaru was blind to his actions but inside she was cheering like a little girl.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kiya dangerously her aura seemed to be all **too** happy for some reason and it didn't sit well with him at all… Kiya was a tricky little thing and he never knew when she was up to something… If he had to hate something about her that's what he hated the most, she had the ability to cover whatever she was hiding and still keep her aura flaring as if she were innocent, oh no he knew better, when it came to Kiya stay clear of her mischievous ways. He narrowed his eyes even more if possible at her when a big grin started to creep across her face those grins were never good. Deciding that she was in fact up to something he would keep a close eye on her to try and see exactly what she was up to.

Kiya couldn't help but smile or grin or just do something, the peeved look Sesshoumaru was giving her made her want to go into a fit of laughter. Kiya looked the other way to Kagome whom was looking confused at the moment, Kiya smiled at her and then looked back at Sesshoumaru, "Do you think you could give the bow to Kagome that way we can start or are you just gonna stand there and hold it." She said with a smile knowing it would aggravate him more, she knew he didn't like to be ragged on when he was in his scrutiny mode. She knew he was examining her for her odd behavior lately but she just couldn't help it, progress was defiantly coming along.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kiya again and growled low in his throat so only she could hear it, Kiya of course just rolled her eyes at him, and walked over to Kagome and handed her the bow. Kagome took the bow from his hands and when her fingers brushed against his hand she felt a slight electric shock run up her arm and throughout her whole body, no it hurt but it was enough to get her attention. Furrowing her brow a bit she pulled back with the bow in hand and decided to pick at what just happened later.

She looked at the bow in awe. It was beautiful and she loved it. She's never seen anything like it before, whoever crafted it obviously took pride in his/her work. It was a piece of work and she knew that she would never get rid of this one.

Sesshoumaru walked back to the edge of the sparing ground where he was before Kiya had called him over to run the errand for her. He too felt the shock and was now currently looking at his hand. The first thought that ran through his head was that the miko had shocked him testing her purifying energy on his person but then he dismissed the thought because he knew she didn't know such control over it to only transfer so little power to him just enough to grab his attention and not hurt him in any way.

Then his second thought was that maybe the little miko was starting to affect him in some way or another, he knew she was a burden at times but it was as if he were with his little ward sometimes but the miko was no little girl she was a woman and an attractive one at that… well for a human anyway. He didn't dismiss the thought like the first one but he thought it ridiculous that yet another human could possibly wiggle his way into his life, but it was not just any human it was his half brothers miko and that he wouldn't allow even if the whelp had chosen a dead woman to be his mate.

Looking up Kiyas voice bringing him out of his thoughts he saw that she was waving him over yet again. Deciding to think about this later he headed over to the two females that would surely try and make his world crazy when all this was over…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Up in the sky with a couple kamis at his side, Touga former lord InuTaisho looked down upon his eldest pup with a frown marring his handsome face, "If Sesshoumaru were anymore stiff he'd be a board!" he said more to himself than anyone else in a disappointed voice.

Yuki the kami of water looked at the former Western Lord with a soft smile on her face and put a hand on his back, "He will come to terms in time it won't be too long from now that he will soon realize that the young miko has a place in his life… *she looked at Sesshoumaru herself * Kiya is doing her job very well, he's is making good progress and that's what we all desire… But all in good time Touga, all in good time." She smiled once again and patted his back gently before she walked away.

Touga looked over his shoulder watching Yuki leave before he spoke once again, "How does she know Sesshoumaru will fall through? How can she even be so calm, you can see for yourself he is making no * he waves his arm harshly at his pup* progress at all!" he said in a calm voice and looks to his right at Hakaru.

Hakaru looked at Touga with a smirk on his face his fiery orange eyes looking into the golden ones of Touga, "Your pup has gone a long time without any kind of intimacy and you have to admit that his mother has done a great deal of damage to him when it comes to emotions and feeling things… She's turned him into a stone… But he is warming up you may not see it but the rest of us do. Look a little closer and you'll see what the rest of us are seeing. Then maybe… you won't be so disappointed." He said with a chuckle and did a friendly pat on Tougas shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

Touga thought on Hakarus and Yukis words while watching his pup assist Kiya with the miko, he could see a slight glimmer in Sesshoumarus normally cold eyes and thought maybe, just maybe his pup might come through and fall for this feisty little miko. He smiled a small smile and chuckled a little she would defiantly turn his world around, but would also be the best thing that will ever happen to his eldest pup.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey peoples I am SO sorry it took so long to update but i'm studying a lot and doing other stuff that life is dragging me into. So I hope you can understand the lateness and i'm probably not going to be updating as much but if I do update regularly like I was then the chapters will be shorter. I haven't decided on that yet lolz. Anyway I stopped it here cuz I ran out of ideas and I wanted to get another update in lolz.

PLEASE REVIEW =-]


	11. Heed the words of the Demoness

Once again I would like to thank all the people that talked me out of stopping my story. *tear * I really luv you guys lolz. Well heres the real chapter 11, not as long as I would have liked it to be but I have my reasons for it being so short lol. Anyway enjoy =-D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome now knew what the mannequin's in the clothing stores felt like; she had Kiya and Sesshoumaru both pulling at her limbs to position her body in the proper form for archery. She was getting aggravated because every time Kiya moved an arm or her hips just the slightest bit Sesshoumaru would come in behind her and fix it telling Kiya that his way was the right form and to leave it alone, Kiya refused to let this happen and kept fixing what Sesshoumaru corrected telling Sesshoumaru that she's been around many centuries before he was and knows what she's doing. And the little electric shocks that were bolting through her body every time Sesshoumaru touched her wasn't helping matters any either.

Kiya tapped Kagomes left elbow up just a little bit whilst she was holding the bow, just to make one small correction, "Now hold that there… this is where you need to be." She said in a voice almost as small as a whisper… Sesshoumaru stood behind Kiya with his morbid face on. Kiya had once again fixed what he had just done to the miko. He watched as Kiya moved to the side to inspect again for any flaws and just as she did this he stepped to Kagomes side and put a finger on her left elbow and pushed it down again.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru I just fixed that." Kiya shouted at the young lord across from her balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"You didn't fix anything Kiya, but only made the same mistake you've been making since we started." He stated cool and calm, internally smirking.

Kiya rolled her eyes and stood in front of him and poked him in the chest, "How many times do I gotta tell you that I've been doing this looong before you have so don't you tell me what's right and what's wrong." With that said she swiftly turned on her heel and put Kagomes elbow back in its previous position and then turned to give him a smile that said 'fix it again and it's on'. Sesshoumaru snorted through his nose but keep still.

Kagomes face started getting red from begin twisted and turned and adjusted and the bickering the two could get into made hers and Inuyashas fights look like child's play. Kiya and Sesshoumaru could feel the aggravation coming off of Kagome in waves her aura was quickly getting heated, though Sesshoumaru didn't care Kiya thought it best to give the girl a break… after all she was standing there for quite some time in the same position, the minor adjustments must be getting to her is all.

"Kagome I think it is time we take a break you seem to be quite…. Flustered." Said Kiya with an amusing smile as Kagome glared at her.

"FINALLY" she breathed loudly and dropped her stance in a heap and plopped on the ground beneath her and started rubbing her sore arms from having to hold them up for so long.

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so… Could he blame the miko for having a human body and with such comes pain from doing something for a certain length of time? He guessed he couldn't, she held up far longer than any other human would've done on their first day and wearing armor that would be required for an extended battle added the extra weight to her small form and would defiantly bring her down some in energy, that is until she builds it over time. He had to say she did better than he expected on the first day training with demons.

Kagome wasn't happy at all; she was sore, hot, sweaty, and dirty and those combinations didn't sit well with her one bit. Her mind was screaming 'BATH' big time and she couldn't agree with her mind more… Looking up at Kiya with a dirt-smudged face she tiredly blinked, "Do you think I could take a bath in the hot spring?"

Kiya looked at her amusingly, the girl was cute when she wanted to be. "Very well Kagome you've earned it, go gather your things and we'll bathe." She said with a smile offering a hand to Kagome to help her up.

"We?" she said taking Kiyas hand and stood up.

"Yes we! I think I deserve one myself." She said with a laugh starting to walk away with Kagome on her heels.

Sesshoumaru waited till he was out of aura sensing reach from Kiya before heading back to camp himself. He raised his hands to inspect them but found nothing but unmarred skin. He was a little confused as to why every time he touched the miko an electric shock would pass through his body, but it wasn't painful it was… warm. This warm feeling would fill his body when he touched her and his demon would purr in delight whenever this happened. He was indeed confused and he was sure it showed on his face and in his aura, which is why he's keeping distance from Kiya... What was it about the miko that was making his body react for just the slightest touch? He didn't know at the time but he was going to look into it more as soon as he gets back to camp and the two onnas were away bathing.

Walking into camp Sesshoumaru watched as the miko gathered her things and went off with Kiya to the hot spring… He creased his brow a little when he caught the little smirk Kiya gave him before she took off with the miko. _"Hn… What are you up to Kiya?"_ he thought glaring at her back as the two walked away.

Lightly sighing Sesshoumaru glided over to a tree and sat down at the base back resting against the trunk, with his hand propped up on one knee, and his eyes closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhhhhh, this feels soo good." Kagome said settling herself in the warm water with a big smile on her face.

Kiya looked at her with a smile as she herself settled in the warm water. " You seem to be a lot happier." She said

"Oh yeah this is great… I've been wanting a bath since we started, I'm not one to be all dirty and sweaty." Kagome said with a slight giggle before she dunked under the water to wet her hair. Resurfacing she handed Kiya an extra wash cloth while grabbing one herself and started to lather it up in soap and then held out the soap bar to Kiya to take.

Kiya looked from the washcloth in her hand to the bar of soap in Kagomes and stared at it a little confused. She had never seen such a thing before. _"This thing actually cleanses the body?"_ she thought and then looked at Kagome whom was currently staring at her. "Umm… what is that?" Kiya asked pointing at the soap Kagome was still holding.

"This is a soap bar… it's something we use to clean our bodies in the future instead of bath oils… you uhh put it in he wash cloth your holding and swirl it around and get it all soapy and do what you would normally do when you use a bath oil…" After her explanation Kagome grabbed Kiyas hand and put the bar in it and started to wash the dirt and sweat off her skin.

Kiya looked at the soap and brought it to her nose and sniffed it and scrunched her nose after she did so… No it didn't smell that bad but it had other things in it that she had never smelled before, things that she could tell were not natural like the bath oils she uses at the palace.

Sighing she put the bar of soap in the washcloth and lathered it up and set it on a rock out side of the spring. Taking the rag she gently scrubbed her skin and was amazed to find that it actually did clean your skin, her face getting bright in surprise with a smile like a little pup, Kiya grabbed the bar of soap and quickly with her demonic speed cleaned her skin making herself all sudsy and bubbly to where you could only see her eyes.

Kagome looked with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh her ass off. You'd think that she had given a little kid his/her first chocolate bar. Kiya was defiantly amusing when she tried something new and liked it. Kiya looked like she had just jumped in a pool of bubbles, she was covered head to... well waist in soapy bubbles. Kagome burst into laughter after an image of Sota came into her mind when she gave him a bubble bath for the first time. He looked just as Kiya did right now. "Well * giggle * I think your defiantly clean." She said and splashed some water at Kiyas face so she could see her.

Kiya smiled and dunked under the water and leaned back on a smoothed sided rock when she surfaced. She sunk in the water a little more to feel a little more relaxed and closed her eyes. "So how do you like your training so far?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome followed suit and looked at Kiya, "Well… it's defiantly harder than what I had expected… I didn't think I would have to wear all that armor, just to train." She said and sat up and grabbed her shampoo and poured some of it in her hands, set the bottle aside and started to gently scrub her hair running her fingers through her raven locks to get some of the tangles out.

Kiya cracked an eye open to look at her, "You will be wearing all the armor for a few training sessions, until you get a little more advanced and use to the weight. It will also build your speed and give you faster reflexes… If you get a good fighting speed and technique in the armor, could you imagine how fast you would be without it on! You could rival a low or even a middle class demon." Kiya said and smiled a small smile when Kagomes jaw dropped at her comment.

"You're telling me I could rival a demon!! Be as strong as one? You mean battle one and not lose?" She said practically standing in the hot spring with wide eyes in an overly happy voice. Kiya did an effortless glare, her excited voice did indeed have the shrill; the girl could sometimes get a little too excited over something so small. But then again it probably was a big deal for a human to be an equal to a demon in strength; they probably looked at it like some great accomplishment in life.

"Kagome I said you _could_ rival one… you have a long way to go before you do. Please have a seat… * she looked at Kagome with a straight face * tell me Kagome… did you feel anything during your training… anything at all." She asked in a calm soft voice.

Kagome blushed a little and sunk into the water a little more than she normally would, all the while vigorously shaking her head 'no'. Kiya grinned at this and squinted her eyes in an evil way. "Now, now Kagome don't be shy." She teased pulling the poor girl up to surface to she could talk. Sinking back down in the water Kiya looked at Kagome with a serious face, "Judging by your reaction to my question, you **did** feel something… I need to know what it was that you felt." She asked calmly but with a stern voice.

Kagome looked at Kiya like she was insane. Why was she so egger to know what it was that she felt? In fact, why did she want to know? And how did she know? Kagome stared at Kiya for a few more minutes with all these questions running through her head before she answered. "Why?" Was all she could muster up before she began to blush again at the thought of the little electric shocks that passed through her body every time Sesshoumaru touched her.

Kiya heaved a sighed; the girl could defiantly be stubborn if she wanted. So smiling at her she carefully stated her explanation, "Because Kagome things are going on that I need to know about… and when these things happen I need to take care of them…uhh.. Take action, deal with the matter… now what is it that you felt during your training." She said while putting up a barrier so Kagome couldn't make an excuse and get out to avoid the question.

Kagome suddenly grew goose flesh when she felt a sudden surge of demonic power surround the hot spring _"This woman's persistent!"_ she thought with a little surprise. It was obvious that what she felt was important to Kiya and she wasn't going to let her go until Kagome fesses up to her. Slumping her shoulders a bit and heaving a big sigh Kagome looked at Kiya and slowly blinked. "I… felt these.. Little electric shocks shoot throughout my body… They don't hurt… it's actually a warm feeling." She said and looked at Kiyas face to see that she was in thought; obviously about the information she had just received.

"It's seems that Sesshoumarus demon has already taken more than a liken to Kagome… Seeing her as a potential mate is one thing but the electric shocks don't occur until it has officially decided to take her… if that's the case… oh no! If Sesshoumarus demon takes the interest before he does then… No… Sesshoumaru can keep himself under control, there's no way that could happen…"

"Kiya… Helloooo!!!" said Kagome waving her hand in the demoness' face. Kiya shook her head getting back into reality. "You ok? You kinda zoned out there for a minute." Kagome asked with a worried look.

Kiya smiled and stood up her barrier dropping as she stood, "I'm fine Kagome, just a little baffled… Tell me did these shocks happen through touch?" Kagome nodded her head the positive. "Yes… but… only when Sesshoumaru touched me." She admitted with a little blush.

Kiya took in a breath and pressed her lips together and got out of the hot spring and started to dress. Her being a demon of her caliber dries faster because her aura is so warm the water droplets instantly dry on the skin once out of the water. She turned to Kagome and held her hand up to stop her from getting out of the water, "No! You stay here for a while. I need to take care of something. I will come back to get you when finished, right now I need you to stay here understand." Kagome nodded her head and decided to listen for once and rest in the warm water for a little while longer.

Kiya smiled a small smile and put up a barrier around the hot spring and a few feet out to give the little miko some room when she decided to get out and get dressed. Once that was done Kiya turned on her heel and headed to camp with a little hustle to find Sesshoumaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sessheoumaru took in a breath and halted mid breathe. The scent of Kiya was heading his way and no miko was with her. Internally smirking he cracked his eyes open to see Kiya approaching with a quicker step than normal.

"Coming for me while the miko is away?" He said in his deep baritone voice with a shallow smirk on his face.

Kiya stopped at his comment a few feet out of camp and snorted. "How you think you can be such hot stuff is beyond me." She retorted with her hands on her hips. "But that's not why I came here." She walks over to Sesshoumaru and sits in front of him. "I need information, important information. And I need you to be honest with me, though if you aren't I would know, but still." She paused for a moment.

Sesshoumaru looked at her like she had just grew a second head, no, he had no idea what she was talking about at the moment but he was sure that once she asked whatever it is that she wants to ask he would defiantly know. And knowing Kiya the way he does it will be a question that he will not want to answer. So wanting to get this done and over with he lightly sighed and looked at the demoness sitting before him. "What is it that you want to ask me Kiya?"

Kiya looked at him and sat straight up and leveled his stare with one of her own. "These electric shocks, that I **know** you've been feeling happen through touch, right?" she stated more than asked.

Sesshoumaru was mentally gritting his teeth, yes this was indeed a subject that he did not want to talk about until he knew for sure that he will continue to have unanswered questions about this feeling, and that if he couldn't figure it out for himself he would ask about it after many battles with his pride for even thinking to stoop so low as to go to another to solve his problems. He knew that there was no way he was getting away from this situation either, because when Kiya wanted to know something she doesn't leave you alone till she finds out. So pushing his pride aside for the moment he did a curt nod to affirm what she said was indeed correct.

Kiya shifted her gaze to the ground for a moment trying to think of a way to explain what's going on without bringing up the subject about his demon wanting to take the miko as his mate and that she has foreseen the future and that the miko was going to be his mate when, if ever, he came around to realizing his feelings or even what his demon is feeling. Listening to your demon is the key thing to do when it stirs around when near the female species. Looking back at the young lord whom was looking boredly at her she smiled a little and sighed.

"Sesshoumaru… these.. Electric shocks are uhhh trying to send you a message of sorts. * Sesshoumaru furrows his brow * It's telling you that… your ignoring a certain feeling, umm * she pinched the bridge of her nose * ok tell me this, does this shock happen when you touch anything or only one person?" She stammered a little and then thought of a quick question that way it would give her time to try and put sentences together in her mind before she spoke again.

Sesshoumaru noticed that she was trying to tell him something but not actually get to the point. Like she was talking around the real reason. He didn't like sneaky business and he didn't like information to be kept from him, and if Kiya the master at hiding everything is having a hard time with this then something is surely up. "Kiya you know something that I don't, it's obvious in the little speech you just made. Your trying to tell me something without actually telling me. So why don't you just get to the point and tell me what it is that you have to say." He stated in a cool calm voice looking at her with his face set in stone, no he didn't answer her question nor was he about to. That is something he would rather keep to himself for the time being.

Kiya breathed harshly out of her nose and glared at him. Firstly he didn't answer her question, not that he had to because if Kagome only felt the shocks from him them it was only logical that it was the same way with him. Secondly If it was only that easy, if she could just tell him then her job would be a lot easier, but no she had to go sneaking around something she knew Sesshoumaru didn't like let alone herself.

She knew that he would figure out that she was hiding something he was just like that. Sesshoumaru was the type of being that listens to you speak, listens for that slight hesitation and change in voice, instead of hearing your words as they come. This made him a good dissector in beings when he questioned them when in the need to know something, weather it be about him or problems on the lands that he may not know about or any news on up coming wars and battles. And it seems that today Kiya was in the questioning seat instead of Sesshoumaru, something she did not want.

Kiya heaved a sigh and smacked her hand on her knee pressing her lips together, how was she to go about this? She couldn't lie, well she could but he would surely know even if she did cover her scent. Shaking her head a little she looked at him in the eyes and spoke in a stern voice. "Sesshoumaru, you know that if I could tell you I would. But this… this I cannot for many reasons. All that I can tell you is that this electric shock is something that you need to pay attention to and **not** ignore it like you do everything else. I also suggest that you get acquainted with your demon sometime in the very near future and see what's up, because he has something to do with everything that you're feeling lately. Only he can tell you and only he can make you realize. Don't ignore him either. * She set him with a hard look * Heed my words Sesshoumaru you ignore your demon bad things will happen, things you **won't** be able to control." With that said Kiya stood and headed back to the hot spring to retrieve Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kiyas back as she walked away. He was a little confused as to why his demon would have anything to do with this but then again Kiya sees things that no other can and if she's telling him to heed her words then it must be a serious thing to not only him but her as well. Every word she spoke he knew wasn't a lie which meant that he would take her words and suggestions into consideration. _"Tonight demon we will see one another, and solve what it is that threatens this Sesshoumaru."_ Narrowing his eyes to mere slits he took in a deep breath and leaned his head back against the tree trunk to think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heyz sry about the wait but I have limited time on the computer now (got into some trouble and this the result, limited time on the computer lol) and cannot post as often as I would like. Parents and their rules * rolls eyes * lolz. Any who I let if go here because I needed another post and to let you guys know that I really am continuing my story and I need to think somemore for the next chap lolz. I hate making my chapters this short but i hate making people wait too lolz. So… yeah hope you enjoyed lolz.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
